


囚

by Caroltn, Slaine



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Suicide, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Politics, Romance, Violence, mentions of torture past, rating has changed to reflect that
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 92,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroltn/pseuds/Caroltn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaine/pseuds/Slaine
Summary: 第二季终章后.最初,伊奈帆的拜访只是责任心与人道主义关怀的延伸.然后,他发现自己无法对斯雷因•特洛耶特避而不见.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaine/gifts).
  * A translation of [In Carcere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636141) by [Slaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaine/pseuds/Slaine). 



他开始时只是试着确保斯雷因的生活状况一切正常，因为这在某一种意义上是他的责任，毕竟正是他把斯雷因关入了囚牢。伊奈帆并不是一个没有心肠的人，尽管他知道很多人都是这么想他的。

然后他告诉了那个男孩自己放过他的原因。

他的眼睛…

斯雷因的反应…当他失控地号哭时，那种绝望与希望的交杂，那种悲伤，绝不是一个冷酷邪恶的独裁者可以伪装出来的。

从伊奈帆几乎被斯雷因杀死到他看着斯雷因在火星平步青云以来，斯雷因在囚室中的号哭又一次燃起了伊奈帆对斯雷因·特洛耶特其人的兴趣。

这个青年究竟是个什么样的人？他真正的渴求是什么？

这种探求的欲望对于伊奈帆几乎成了一种本能。

*

 “为什么？”

“嗯？”考虑到斯雷因平时的寡言，听见他此时的问话确实令人惊讶，然而伊奈帆没有让这个问题分散他对棋局的注意力，只不过他还是第一次在未考虑全局前便落了子。

“你为什么要做这些？”斯雷因在移动他的棋子后终于补充道。

这使伊奈帆有些失望：他在期待一个不同的问题。“我告诉过你了，艾瑟——”

“我不是指那个，”斯雷因不耐地打断他。伊奈帆的注意力立刻从棋盘上转移到了他的脸上。斯雷因的表情告诉他，这问题并非出于恐惧，而是出于兴趣。“你为什么在这里？为什么你会一再地来到这里？我从守卫那里听说了，我本应该是个死人了。我被指控试图杀害她，”他苦涩地讥嘲着,唇线恼恨地紧绷，但伊奈帆还是看见了他眼中的失望，“如果她对这项指控没有异议的话，我是否有人陪伴与她又有什么相干呢？”

伊奈帆确保了自己的神态没有一丝变化。斯雷因所问的也是他困扰许久的问题。

艾瑟伊拉姆过去想拯救斯雷因，但同时…她又为了不让更多人流血而放过了真正的罪魁祸首，彻底地毁弃了斯雷因的公众形象。

这不禁让伊奈帆质疑现今艾瑟拉伊姆到底有多少权柄，质疑让她来掌权本身是否是一个明智的决定。

至少可以说，她的统治令人失望。

伊奈帆耸肩，“你是唯一一个愚蠢到还愿意与我下象棋的人。”他说了谎，因为某种不知名的原因，他不打算说出自己真实的答案。

或者他只是不愿意接受自己的答案。

斯雷因的眼睛很特别…

伊奈帆预见到斯雷因会因他的讽刺性发言而愤怒，青年却只是无动于衷。“…我明白了，”他只是简单地回答道。

斯雷因的反应促使伊奈帆加了一句，“…而且我认为探访你是我的责任，毕竟我是你身陷囹圄的原因。”

“正如你以前所说的那样，艾瑟伊拉姆是我还活着的原因。你可以停止了，她并没要求这个。”

“…你听上去生气了，你期望听到什么样的原因呢？”

斯雷因眨眼，看着有些困惑，“我没有什么想法，但我在等一个不那么荒谬的理由。”他的面色又一次变得死气沉沉，他的视线转向了棋盘，“如果这能够让你来的次数减少的话，那么——”

“你以前尝试过拒绝入局，你也知道那是没用的，我还会来。”

“入局不也是无用的吗？你总是赢。”

“那足够你打发时间了。”

“我放弃。”

“你还可以移动二十步。”

“当败局已定时，挣扎是无用的。我累了。我放弃。你赢了。无论是什么事，你总是赢。”

伊奈帆发现，自己今天没有可能再迫使斯雷因做任何事了，于是他安静地起身离开。

*

接下来的几次拜访，伊奈帆只收到了沉默。

*

“界塚伊奈帆，你确定吗？基于你在战中做出的贡献，我们很乐意给予你——”

“这足够了，这就是我想要的。”

“…很好。我们还听说，你最近经常拜访一个已死之人？”

“我抓住了他。保证他待在该待的地方是我的责任。”

谎言。那不应该是我的责任。

“…崇高的举动。很好，那就如你所愿。”

*

“你不应该对我很气愤吗？”

“我为什么会呢？”伊奈帆谨慎地回问。他能看出，斯雷因正处于一种比往日更消极的状态中。

“啊…我猜那才是你仍旧来拜访我的原因。你只是想看看我如何虚耗人生，为我的罪行付出代价。”

“不。尽管你确实犯下了许多罪过，但当面临制裁时，你绝不应该是一人受过。”

“所以你是在可怜我吗？还是你对我感到愧怍？”

“如果我有其中一种感情，或者都有，你会感到困扰吗？”

“我不希望被可怜，你也别指望我会帮忙消减你的愧怍。”

“可怜表示我承认你处境不应至此，我不明白为什么你会拒绝它。”

“我除了尊严外一无所有。而且我认为我已经得到公正的处置。”

“如果这是正义，那么一场审判理应发生。”

“我的罪过是如此明显，任何的审判都不再必要。”

“但是你却因未犯下的罪行而受惩，而其他罪过同样显眼的人却保持了自由身。不仅是被赦免，他们的罪过直接被遗忘了。而且——”

“够了！”斯雷因突然打断,眼中无光，“你说你并非为我的痛苦而来，一再说我不应该受此重罚。你为什么要这么做？我的人生已经没有意义了。除了以仁慈之名让我在阴暗处慢慢腐朽老去外，还能如何呢？”，他癫狂地笑着，“我是如此不可救药，就连她的善良也会使我疼痛。然后你想告诉我，我不应该受此处罚。至少把那份痛苦留给我，你这病态的混账！”

他掀翻了桌上的棋盘却没了更进一步的举动；只是双臂抱头，轻轻地啜泣着。

伊奈帆凝视着他颤抖的身躯，不知如何是好；他天生不善安抚人，尽管他也不认为斯雷因想要他的安慰。

他选择安静地离开。

良久，他才意识到，那一瞬间，斯雷因几乎算是指责了艾瑟伊拉姆。

*

他的下一次拜访比平时早了许多；以向斯雷因表示他不打算离开。

*

“另一个理由是为了更深入地了解你。”最终伊奈帆承认。

他忽略了自己隐约的感受；这种说法有避重就轻之嫌。

“什么？！”

“我决定来这里的第二重考量是进一步了解你。你是那个拔枪射击我的人，那个几乎赢得了地球的人，但我却不了解你。”

“啊，你终于承认了。承认你想观察一个任你处置的样本就那么难吗？”

出于伊奈帆无法理解的原因，斯雷因的语气有些怪异。

“我从来没有说过我不把你当人看待。人类对其他人类感到好奇是正常现象。”

“有一个地方，人类不仅能在那里观察动物，有时还可以与被锁起来的危险动物互动。那个地方叫动物园。无论你喜欢与否，我是你的动物，随时可以展出。但不要指望你能很快值回票价；我不会做任何别的事的。”

“你一定要扭曲所有事情吗？”

“我是一个扭曲的人。我很邪恶；我甚至谋划了对殿下的暗杀，你难道没有听说吗？此间除了我的丑恶外别无它物。你理解这一点愈是迅速，你越是能快一些地离开，去寻找下一个的马戏团宠儿。”

“我不认同你的评判。”

斯雷因不再发话；他的气势随着一声叹息退去了，他只是安静地继续挪动着自己的棋子，直到被将军。

*

伊奈帆认为，斯雷因像月亮一样。他有一个消沉的周期；那时他就是过去那个难缠敌手的影子，骨子里疲惫倦怠，心里一片阴沉死气。然后他变化，成长，恢复圆满；那时他不驯，愤慨，恼火，但是还活着。

伊奈帆对于这些状态都很有兴趣，就像他对斯雷因·特洛耶特的其他所有方面一样。

*

“阿奈…什么时候会结束呢？”

“什么？”

“已经几个月了。一旦他们让你远离他太久，你就会拒绝那些更好的任务。已经够了吧？你还没有研究够他吗？你难道就不会厌倦吗？”

“完全不会，姐姐。”

事实上，完全相反。

*

探访变得更加频繁

每月例行的拜访很快变成了每两星期一次。

*

他受邀与女皇陛下一同视察丢卡里翁号舰船。

他拒绝了；他想念朋友时自会前去拜访。但他与艾瑟拉伊姆无话可讲。

他注意到了：她也近一年没来看望他了。

*

那是夏天，然后有一波热浪来袭。

天气很热，太热了以至于外出变得难以忍受。太热了，甚至连移动都很困难。

伊奈帆很疑惑，斯雷因该如何解决这个问题呢？他不记得斯雷因的单人牢房有安装空调。

他发现所有的警卫都蜷缩在那唯一一个有空调的房间；没有一个愿意动弹一下，去察看牢房的情况。

伊奈帆向他们承诺了不用移动的权利——毕竟这么久以来，他们已经足够了解他，可以交付信任了——然后冲向了单间牢房。

斯雷因倒在地上几近昏迷，流汗不止，气喘不停。

少见地，在扶那青年起身前，伊奈帆几乎咒骂出声。斯雷因用有些失焦的眼睛注视着他，毫不反抗地让自己被半拖半抱地带出了牢房，进入了与之连接的浴室。

这让伊奈帆意识到，斯雷因每一次都需要请求许可，才能被人监视着使用它。为什么连他最后的尊严也要剥夺？

但是现在不是想这个的时候；他半抱着斯雷因的身体走向浴缸，比较随意地把他扔在地板上。

伊奈帆匆匆地褪去斯雷因的裤子及内衣，动作笨拙却没遇到任何阻碍，但当他试图脱去衬衫时，斯雷因突然聚起了足够的力量来试图反抗他。

被金发青年推开后，伊奈帆还在困惑，衬衫为什么会成为一个问题。

“不，请不要——”斯雷因虚弱地哀求。

剥掉一个非常绝望地抗拒着的人的衣服是一件很糟糕的事。尽管这行为让伊奈帆显得非常的病态，但出于不了解斯雷因囚服供给的套数，以及不想让他失去一套的心理，伊奈帆还是继续了手上的行为。这无疑是一场抗争，但他成功脱下了斯雷因的衬衫。同时斯雷因如此抗拒的理由也水落石出。

那些疤痕。

在斯雷因转过身之前，伊奈帆瞥见了他背上的伤疤，而他保护性地挡在胸前的手臂也无法完全遮住那里的几处痕迹。

 

一次做好一件事，伊奈帆这样告诫自己，并吞下了喉间涌起的苦涩。他起身站在那个即使半昏迷也无法止住颤抖的青年面前，注视着他可怜蜷曲的身形，打开了冷水笼头。

他被水浇湿了，不过重要的是斯雷因也被淋透了。

身体迅速冷却，斯雷因恢复了一些体力。他站起身。

伊奈帆没有退后,于是他们就互相凝视着;身体靠得如此之近,以至于伊奈帆能感到斯雷因不稳的呼吸.

“…我现在已经恢复了。”金发青年终于移开视线说道，身体却没有移动分毫。

“那就关掉水吧。”伊奈帆指出。

“你打开的，所以你来关掉。”斯雷因回敬。

年轻的地球人皱眉；想着对方孩子气反抗行为背后的缘由。他恍然。斯雷因如果去关水的话将不得不背向他。

他又一次伸出手，为了碰到旋塞又不得不贴近了斯雷因一些。他们的身高差使得伊奈帆得以短暂地靠在斯雷因的肩膀上。金发青年烫得像只熔炉，伊奈帆却惊讶地发现，他在颤抖。

水关好了。伊奈帆退出了浴缸，抓过了一旁唯一的浴巾递给斯雷因，然后转过身去。

“只有我们两人时，你居然会放心对我暴露出后背？你不是在开玩笑吧？”

“我不认为你会做什么。而且我想给你某种形式上的私人空间。”

斯雷因只回了他一个苦涩的笑容。“私人空间？我有许多年没有过了。”

伊奈帆不知如何回应，于是保持了沉默。

“…你确定不用转回来吗？”

“你需要多久，我就会背向你多久。”

“…如果我打算淋浴呢？”

斯雷因很显然在试图伪装一种嘲弄的语气，但伊奈帆认为自己听见了那语气之下的一丝期盼。他的喉咙突然有些干渴。

“你需要的话，我会一直不看的。”话语出口时竟有些沙哑，“我也可以出去在门外等你。”

“你知道，那种自由对我过于奢侈了。”斯雷因回应，一边把毛巾扔到了伊奈帆的头顶。伊奈帆把它拿下时，他听见了淋浴的水声。

“你不打算问吗？我本以为你会问的。”斯雷因终于说。

伊奈帆有很多想问的事，他不能确定斯雷因在指哪一件。

“我的伤疤。”

“…你甚至不愿意让我看见它们，我不认为你会回答我的问题。”

“你为什么总是要反将我一军？”

如果我可以的话，我不会让你沦入此境。伊奈帆如是想，深知自己最好不要把这想法说出来。

斯雷因迅速地冲完了，伊奈帆突然意识到，自己没有看到任何的洗发用品。

“他们没有给你任何洗头发的产品吗？”他难以控制地发问。

在他身后，斯雷因嗤笑，“你他妈认为这是什么地方？五星级宾馆吗？”

伊奈帆在脑子反应过来之前忍不住反驳，“你的头发看上去保养的很好，所以我认为——”

“哦？感谢上帝，至少我还有一部分是保存完好的。”他言语间的讽刺就像伊奈帆湿透衣服上的水一般滴落。

“不要曲解我，我没有这个意思——”

“我知道你没有画外之音。像你这样擅分析的人从不会说或做多余的事。”

“你是第一个这样说的人。”斯雷因没有说错，这才是让伊奈帆惊讶之处。他居然注意到了伊奈帆的老朋友，甚至姐姐都没有注意到的事情。

“这并不难看出，尤其是从你总是来拜访我这个无用之人这一点来看。我对你毫无用处。你是如此无聊，所以来我这里找些乐子，无论理性与否。”

“你又是这种论调…你对我从来不只是一只实验动物。”

“你确定？你几分钟前刚像处置动物一样对待过我。”

伊奈帆几乎不敢置信，他差点打破自己的承诺，回头看去。他最终忍耐住了，继续注视前方。

“如果你知道刚才那种状况的其它解决方法，那么请教给我。”

“…你知道吗？”斯雷因用毛巾擦拭着头发，“你本该回敬我，‘我刚救了你的命，并给予了你私人空间。’以显示我错的有多离谱。”

“所以你想被否定？”

“不”斯雷因草草回答，“但我本指望你会尝试一下。”

“我做这些事并不是为了回报，所以我拒绝把它们用作讨伐你的论断。”

 “……”

毛巾又一次被扔向了他。

“把你自己擦干，我不希望你在离开时弄脏地板；我之后有可能在上面滑一跤。”

伊奈帆顺从地答应了，并在余光中看见斯雷因走上前，把自己的衣服从地上捡了起来。 

 

“死于高温将是痛苦的，”斯雷因轻声说，“我是逐渐失去意识的，倦怠使我不能移动，那热浪令人窒息…尽管如此，我永远不会为此感谢你。”

“我能理解。”

“我很怀疑。”

斯雷因的语气警告伊奈帆不要再争辩，于是他换了话题。

“我会让典狱长与狱卒至少在你——”他指向浴室，“——的时候，转过身去。”

斯雷因对此嗤之以鼻，“他们害怕我，也永远不会冒这个风险。”为了证明自己的论点，斯雷因用手指戳了戳伊奈帆的后背。

“那么…如果你愿意的话…我可以有时在你淋浴时守着你。”

斯雷因钳制住伊奈帆的肩膀，扳过他来正视自己。他一时失语。

“你是…你是疯了吗？你认为这到底能改变什么呢？我的尊严很久以前就没有了，你这愚蠢的混帐；而隐私不会因为一两次没有人正在盯视就会回来！”

 

他提到了盯视…他们还会盯着他看？

“不论如何，你接受这个提议吗？”

斯雷因烦闷地咕哝道，“你为什么要这么做？你到底是有多迫切地想从我这里知道些什么啊！”

“…我不会问任何问题。”

“你这杂种。你想把我锁在这里一辈子，然后还认为这点甜头就能收买我？我以前犯过同样的错误，我绝不会为你再犯第二次！”

 

谁待你刻薄，你却又遵从他们如一？

“如果不是我送你入狱，也会有其他人。如果我放你走，最终抓获你的人可能使你的命运更加坎坷。而我指得还不是死亡。那时我时间紧迫，异常疲惫，抓获的还是你这样的危险人物。我已经尽己所能，而如果那不是最佳的选择…你必须意识到，我已经没有能力挽回了。”

“即使你有能力，你真的会争取吗？”斯雷因突然冷静下来，逼视着他，“说这样的场面话总是容易的。如果你有能力的话，你真的会为我冒险吗？不，你先不要回答我，我知道你现在满心怜悯根本无法思考。”

“怜悯，愧怍，好奇或者只是基本的人道主义关怀，”伊奈帆有些不快地提高声音，“我做一些事的最终目的真的那么重要吗？即使只是一些小事情，不也比没有好吗？”

“对我确实重要！”

在伊奈帆能要求一个解释前，门倏地被打开了。

注意到伊奈帆消失太久的守卫在来查看时，却发现了一个空无一人的牢房，难免着了慌。

在伊奈帆看来，那之后的所有事都不重要了。他被问讯；他也确保了斯雷因不会被问责，保证了斯雷因会获得干净的衣物，然后就被带回了他那忧心忡忡的姐姐那里。

“伊奈帆…”她看着他的样子想说些什么，却因为他的神情没有说更多。

伊奈帆很感激：他正忙于思考，无心谈话。

那些伤疤。

但比起那个，伊奈帆想的更多的是…

“如果你能的话，你会给我自由吗？”

这缺少确切答案的问题困扰着他。他本不应该想着给斯雷因自由；希望他舒适，被公正对待是一码事，而认为他应该重获自由是另一码。

但伊奈帆却不能坚定地说自己不想给斯雷因自由，如果他有能力的话。


	2. Chapter 2

高温造成的小意外之后两天,伊奈帆就又一次造访了,不等两周过去便开始试图贿赂那些狱卒.

他的长处从来不是收拢人心,但有了雪姐事无巨细的指导——从他应有的言行到送礼的品牌——他做的还不坏。如此这般无趣的来往几番，又加上了狱卒对他所带物的查看，伊奈帆终于获准把给斯雷因的物品带入囚室。 

那些贿赂实非必要；且不用说伊奈帆上次未向上司报告他们玩忽职守，差点使囚犯致死的人情，这些狱卒本就对他观感不差。

伊奈帆并非出于好意才替他们隐瞒不报；他只是足够明智地意识到，在这些细枝末节的事情上浪费那份人情，实在太过荒谬。

即使斯雷因的问题仍不时萦绕心头，但这份过分谨慎到愚蠢的收买计划却占据了伊奈帆太多的时间，以至于他还未能细细考量。

 

如果你有能力的话，你会给我自由吗？

不过，现在思索答案已经没有意义了，还不如考虑一下如何让斯雷因收下‘它’。他应该即刻这样做吗？还是等到探监时间结束时？这最终还是要由斯雷因今天见他时的情绪来决定。斯雷因平日里足以称得上阴晴不定，而之前那次意外无疑会使他更加难以捉摸。更雪上加霜的是，他们上次的会话并非自愿结束，而是被人为打断的。

他到达了玻璃囚笼，看见了早已坐在桌边的金发青年。那人肩膀萎顿着，视线低垂；伊奈帆猜不出他的表情。 

他落座；那物事好生藏在胸前的袋中，只等着斯雷因先做一步动作。

 

如果他在愤慨恼恨的状态中，他会为我的到来做一个负面的解读。 

斯雷因轻声叹息，无言地移动了一只棋子。

伊奈帆有些失望地靠上椅背，肩线不复之前的挺拔。 

所以他正处在消沉期。 伊奈帆最讨厌他的这个状态；从他探监期间与斯雷因少到可怜的交流，到他看过的纪录斯雷因作为伯爵过去的视频资料，伊奈帆能够肯定，金发青年本是一个情绪丰富的人。而现在他眼前的斯雷因，却是安静的，冷漠的，拘谨的……那人与其说是在享受片刻的安宁，倒不如说是已经彻底放弃了自己。

伊奈帆曾经反思过这件事，最终得出结论，这是一个恶性循环。斯雷因会找到一个值得他悲伤怅惘的理由——他从不缺乏这样的理由——任由它将自己的内心灌满苦涩，然后为了摆脱这份苦痛而让自己陷于忿怒与怨恨之中。 

忿怒与怨恨又使他疲累，不久仇恨的火焰便烧空了他的灵魂。不久之后，这份情感又将周而复始。

无论任他沉浸在哪种情绪中都是一种病态，但伊奈帆还未想出引起他不同反应的方法。 

在伊奈帆看来，听见艾瑟拉伊姆的请求时，斯雷因恸哭悲号的方式倒不失有一种解脱的意味，竟似获得了救赎。然而他无力使那件事重演。

他不知那安全索般的被救赎感还能存在多久；围绕着斯雷因声名的谎言实为灾厄，毋庸置疑，艾瑟拉伊姆的迟迟未显则是另一层面的不幸。这样的现实还能够阻止斯雷因自我毁灭吗？

他不禁看向那身外服：斯雷因意识到自己没有在穿囚服了吗？淡蓝色；使病人恢复平静的颜色。

让他始终着淡蓝外服的决定无疑是明智的。

就目前来看，他可能永远都无法穿别的衣服了。

或许至少，他不用住在这个玻璃囚笼中？

伊奈帆不打算在会面结束前披露自己的计划;更换囚室的提议获准通过的概率确实很高,但他不打算让斯雷因的期待落空,即使再小的概率也不行.

所有这些思考都在二人无声地落子间进行,现在又到了伊奈帆落子的时候. 

“典狱长告知我,你已经恢复了,没有任何其他并发症产生的迹象.”

”如果不是你,我已经死了.”那人毫不动容地回应.伊奈帆却可以确定,他几乎已是在感叹了. 

但他不能确知,斯雷因是否仅在指代两天前的事件.伊奈帆打算再一次提及艾瑟拉伊姆的愿望,但不知怎地,觉着不会收获自己所预期的效果.

他于是无言地继续着棋局,如同过去任何一次一般地取胜.斯雷因声称自己不在乎输赢,伊奈帆却能察觉到他每一次棋力的不同.今天,斯雷因几乎未能走到终盘. 

是怒火抽空了他吗?还是说我看见了他的伤疤令其不虞至斯?

“我走之前有东西想给你.”他简短地说,引得斯雷因抬头.伊奈帆有些松气,他注意到,斯雷因毫无生气的神情让位给了惊异. 

他看见时会无动于衷吗?还是会愤怒地把它扔开?

只有一个办法能知道.伊奈帆取出了胸前口袋中的小瓶子,把它推向了桌子中央;这不是洗发水原先的包装;他必须确保这个瓶子是不能被吞下的大小,而塑料的材质使得斯雷因无法打破它来割伤自己或者别人. 

斯雷因只短暂地展现出困惑的神情,便又谨慎地让自己的表情回归了空白.他小心翼翼地伸手去拿桌上的小瓶子.

”这是?”他有些迟疑地发问. 

“用来处理你的头发的.”

“你…你给我买了洗发水？！”斯雷因几乎不敢置信。他所有试图隐藏自己情绪的打算都破灭了。他的视线现在只是困惑地在伊奈帆和手中的瓶子之间徘徊。

尽管那只是个反问句，但伊奈帆还是回答了。“嗯。”

斯雷因的肩膀无可抑制地颤抖起来，很快他就大笑出声。“你…你这怪胎…你是…我认识的…最奇怪的家伙。”他成功在笑岔气前发表了评论。 

所以他是在笑话我。伊奈帆发现自己并不介意。恰恰相反；他有些高兴；那或许并不是一个出于真正喜悦的笑容，但比之斯雷因曾有过的或苦涩，或嘲弄的嗤笑来说，确是有了真正的提升。

金发青年擦去眼角的泪水，慢慢镇静下来。他摇头，嘴唇张合了几次，却只是轻嗤了一下。伊奈帆在他的表情又一次回归空白前注意到了一丝失望，伊奈帆发现自己的心又悬了起来。 

“是对洗发水的气味不满吗？”他蹩眉。

“唔…不是，”斯雷因耸肩，“不过就是廉价香波的惯有气味罢了。” 

他没在抱怨。“如果你有偏好的气味，那么告诉我，我会试着找找。下一次就不会给你这样的次品了。”

“现在就挺好了。任何比这个品次高的货色应该都会让狱卒眼红。事实上，他们会允许我有这个就够令人惊讶的，他们一般会看得很紧。”

“他们不会有任何异议。”伊奈帆的语气几近不屑。  

“或许你现在说服了他们，但是不久之后——”

“ 只要他们一直收到与你同等乃至更高级的产品，就不会垂涎你所拥有的。” 

“一直——”斯雷因突然领悟了些什么，他的身体有些颤抖，几乎是嘶声问道，“你该不会是收买了狱卒吧？你也为他们买了洗发产品？”

“是。” 

“每一个？”

“是。”

“典狱长呢？”

 “也是。”

“…然后你会为了我再做这样的事？”

“是。” 

斯雷因控制不住地盯视着他，然后放弃般地以掌扶额，呻吟道“你简直不可理喻。”

“很多人这么说。” 

“…好吧。一个问题。”

伊奈帆眨眼，不能理解斯雷因的话语。“什么？” 

“你可以问我一个问题。如果那不是个…太过隐私的问题，那么我会回答你。”

伊奈帆感到自己的心跳有些加速。“不要。”他起身离开。

“哈？为什么不要？” 

“因为那不是为了求取你回报的手段。我知道，询问你的后果就是，你会把那份礼物当作另一个收买答案的企图。而我不会给你这个机会。”他向门外走去。

“…考虑到你两天前的状态，你现在看上去倒是还不错。我猜笨蛋确实不会感冒。”在伊奈帆背后传来斯雷因事实陈述般的评价。

 

所以你确实有注意我的身体状态，你是在希望我生病吗？伊奈帆并未作答，径自离开了。 

伊奈帆走向出口——走向雪姐等着他的地方——然后发现自己的心跳还是有点失常。 

 

“我会回答你的。”

斯雷因立时就将他的举动理解为一种有预谋的示好，一种让他松口的手段。 

即使这样…

雪姐已经看见了他，并在他坐进副驾驶时给了他一个大大的笑容。 

“所以他是喜欢你的礼物吗？”她忍俊不禁。 

“什么东西给了你这样的错觉？”

“唔…你的步调很轻松？” 

是吗？

斯雷因并没有感谢他，与之相反，他还指责自己别有用心。 

伊奈帆也无法指责斯雷因的推断，毕竟他自承了收买狱卒的事实。尽管斯雷因得出了那样的结论，但他至少没有弃置那只瓶子，比起拒绝合作，他甚至还打算告诉伊奈帆一些事情。

这说明，纵使斯雷因无法相信伊奈帆和他的好意，他至少中意这份礼物到了愿意为其支付代价的程度。他甚至没有抱怨洗发液的质量。 

他还露出了近乎真心的笑容…  

“我认为事情的走向比预期中的好。”

*** 

“我们无法理解，我们为何要通过这份提案？"

“尽管监狱的修复及改造会在短期内增加额外的支出，但却会带来长期的效益。如果守卫能够实行轮值，而非枯坐一处紧盯着囚犯；如果守卫不用经历繁杂的流程来在囚犯有个人特权问题时将其带出牢房，那么花费在守卫上的开支将会有结余。不仅如此，这样也能减轻他们的心理负担。“

做出这样的事实陈述很简单，因为它毕竟不是谎言，尽管也不是他的真正动机。 

“…我们中的一些人对这样突兀的变化仍有疑义。”

“这并不是一个突兀的决定，我只不过是在仔细权衡了它的利弊之后才提出来罢了。”

“你才是那个提议，不， **坚持，** 让我们花费更多的经费来修筑一间让他无法自残的囚室的人。”

“那时我就说过了，只有这样才能达成女王陛下的愿望。”那也确实是真话，只不过伊奈帆自己的利益也是原因的一部分。

“报告显示，除却他开始的绝食行为外，他并未展现出任何轻生的念头，将其转移至一个不那么受限的环境可能招致他的不恭顺，乃至反抗。如果他选择自尽，你会怎么处理这件事？”

这才是困难的部分。伊奈帆控制住了自己，全神贯注在自己专门为此编排，练习过的说辞与动作上。

“正如我之前指出的一样，所有迹象显示囚犯的状态很稳定。如果这也是他谋划的一部分，而他也确实打算利用这个机会来终结自己可悲的生命…”伊奈帆强迫自己耸肩，假作一幅轻松之态，“那并不会是一个很大的损失。不是吗？”

 “…看起来我们中的一些人对你的预估是错误的，界塚伊奈帆。考虑到你探监的频率，我们本已开始怀疑你的提案是出于同情——“

如果他们没有提到那次高温带来的小意外，那么他们显然没有被告知这件事。意料之中；没有狱卒会想报告自己的错误。

“——不过看起来并没有什么值得担心的。很好，我们同意你的提案。你的热忱一如既往地令人印象深刻，界塚伊奈帆。”

*** 

针对斯雷因新囚室的改造开始了，又很快悄无声息地完成了。出于对斯雷因谋划出逃的担心，他们甚至没有告诉他囚室地点将被转移的消息。

伊奈帆觉得大可不必如此；即使斯雷因只是去做常规体检，或是解决个人特权问题，他任何的地点转变都有一个全副武装的狱卒陪同，而他现在只不过是换了间囚室罢了。他也曾想向斯雷因暗示这个决定，但细想后却放弃了；他不希望冒斯雷因泻露消息的风险，那意味着他将失去狱卒的信任。而考虑到那人的心态，金发青年完全有可能出于怨怼而出此下策。

他的下一次探监仅在上一次的一周之后。他有些疲累地意识到，自己开始时每月仅一次的拜访究竟有多愚蠢。那浪费了宝贵的时间。  

然而他看到了斯雷因的另一种状态，这种状态让伊奈帆下意识地小心起来。

斯雷因有些风声鹤唳；几次笨拙地在拿起棋子时意外撞翻了另几枚。他不止一次地张口试图说些什么，却只是继续沉默地推进着棋局。 

伊奈帆有一套处理他们会面的办法；沉默。他从来不发问。有时他会对从典狱长处得知的斯雷因的近况做一些评论，然而除那以外，交谈——确切地说，是他们交换的几句对白——全部由斯雷因发起。

伊奈帆有计数，这已经是第六次斯雷因的视线在伊奈帆和门之间徘徊了。他打算打破自己一贯的沉默方针——毕竟他从未见过斯雷因这样的反应，而新的反应理应用新的方针来对待——他陈述道，“守卫二十分钟后才会来巡视。”

“他们在——” 

“他们能够近到能够听见一些巨大的声响。”这是一个模糊的答案。即使那样，也已经超过了伊奈帆能够吐露的范畴。

看起来斯雷因也注意到了这一点，“这似乎不是你应该告诉我的吧？”他如是说，神色却没有调侃或是算计的意味，他的肩膀也稍稍放松了一些，“好吧，如果你认为我无害到了能够告诉我这样的信息的程度，那或许你会回答我的问题。”

一个除了他以外不可以被任何人听见的问题？或是，一个不能有任何人听见他回答的问题？这本应使他谨慎乃至担忧，但伊奈帆感到的却只是肾上腺素作用下的轻微兴奋。“你的问题是？”他的语气并没有泻露更多，他知道自己的表情也不会有所透露。

“你改变了你探视的频率——”伊奈帆没有听见话语中的不满与烦闷，他无法确定斯雷因对此的观感，“——所以我无法判断时间过去了多久。但我很确定，自从上一次我被允许听到外界的新闻，知道我名誉被毁弃以来，已经过去了数月。”这是第一次，他似乎没打算继续讨论这个话题，“在那份新闻中，我听说艾瑟拉伊姆殿下试图开启地球到火星的超空间通道。那件事之后怎么样了？”

他迟疑地执棋，但拿起棋子后，他却极有目的性地直接移动了一步。

伊奈帆的心中一片惊涛骇浪；不是因为问题本身很冒险，也不是因为答案需要谨慎对待，而是因为两者皆有。这个问题的时间点很显然并非巧合；如果斯雷因现在提及了像超空间通道这样确切的事物…那么只能说明他的守备松懈到了斯雷因能够轻易听见谈话的程度。

这将伊奈帆置于一个很难做的局面中，但他珍惜这问题背后代表的意义。通过询问这个问题，斯雷因已经间接承认了自己听见了不该听见的，相当于冒着伊奈帆告诉狱卒并切断其唯一信息来源的风险。而伊奈帆有不少这样做的理由：他可以为了妨害斯雷因而告密，或者仅仅是为了维持与狱卒的良好关系而给予他们这样的情报。

更不用说伊奈帆本就完全没有回答的义务。斯雷因与外界信息的隔绝——尤其是与艾瑟拉伊姆政府相关的事务——并不是无意识的，因为没有人想冒再一次给予斯雷因逃亡希望的风险。考虑到现今整个世界对他的看法，斯雷因现在唯一被允许听的新闻旨在证明他的逃亡是不可能的。

是的，斯雷因会问及这种新闻的事实表明，即使只有一点，他相信伊奈帆不会把自己出卖给狱卒。

那或许不是信任；或许只是一个测试，或许只是一种无望的挣扎。不论如何，伊奈帆看见了自己的机会，并不打算放过它。

“试验失败了。”他平淡地回答。

试验是一场灾难；它本应使地球到火星的航程便捷化，奠定地球-火星合作的真正基础。

外界对此的反馈十分负面;有些人只是嘲笑了艾瑟拉伊姆的徒劳，更有其他人质疑，如果她连一个通道都无法开启，那她究竟是否有自知之明？

斯雷因对此既没有展现出悲伤，也没有表现出餍足的情绪，所以伊奈帆又加了一句，“狱卒们现在讨论它的原因是，有小道消息说他们将再作一次尝试。” 

斯雷因闻言叹息，“你知道他们究竟是调整了什么，才有这次能够成功的自信呢？”

这份信息的保密级别之高，只有包括伊奈帆在内的几人知道，“他们最初使用的通道是在天堂陨落事件中炸毁的超空间门的残骸上重建的。有人相信，那次爆炸——”

“或者流逝的时间已经在某种程度上毁弃了空间门的结构，使Aldonah无法作用。因而从零开始建造一个新的装置就能达成目的？”斯雷因接过他的话头，看上去有些困惑。

伊奈帆眨眼，既惊讶于斯雷因在理的回答，也对他那种胸有成竹的样子感到新奇。这个转变是新的，值得鼓励的。

“非常精准的回答。而你的了解如此深入的原因是？”

他本以为斯雷因会因为自己终于技高一筹而有些骄纵，没想到那青年只是叹息着移动了另一枚棋子。

“毫无疑问是因为我和父——萨兹巴姆伯爵曾试图开启一个。”他简单地说。

“我明白了，你说的在理。假定战时没有人试图修复它无疑是不合常理的。如果能够通过超空间通道调集增援而非作长途星际旅行的话，火星将会轻而易举地拿下地球。后勤与武器补给也是同样的道理吧。”

“更不用说——”斯雷因开口，却又止住了话头。

“什么？”

“…没什么，你反正不会相信我的。”

“我并不是那个一直怀疑别人动机的人。”伊奈帆指出，却没有进一步争辩些什么。这是他与斯雷因间最融洽的一次谈话，他暂时还没有毁掉气氛的打算。

斯雷因半阖上眼，仍是有些迟疑，“我当时想打开超空间通道的理由是，带艾瑟拉伊姆殿下回家。”他几乎是防备地看向伊奈帆，随时准备反驳任何否定的言论。

伊奈帆毫不惊讶，“为了她的安全？是的，如果能够做到的话，那样的确会更安全一些。”斯雷因完全无法掩饰的怔愣让栗发青年很是反感，“我一直知道对你试图谋害她的指控是一个谎言，我也很确定你注意到了这一点。”

他不仅是因为见过真正的谋划者而做出这样的论断，而是因为那整个的解释都很牵强。

那解释是如此的牵强，以至于，他甚至不是唯一一个注意到其前后矛盾本质的人… 

考虑到那对艾瑟拉伊姆政权的影响，提及现今的社会政治问题还是太过于冒进，尤其是他不知道斯雷因会作何反应…

 艾瑟拉伊姆… 

他有理由——确切地说，他有情绪——促使他不仅远离那位女皇陛下，并且将自己从身到心地从她的政治进程中剥离开去。他现今对新闻不甚关注，心中的疲累却日益增长。 

但是他对斯雷因逐渐深厚的关心却使他重新开始思考这些问题。  

或许我应该更加密切地关注一些事情。更重要的是，我要确定，艾瑟拉伊姆是否知道斯雷因还活着。 

他原先假定艾瑟拉伊姆是知道的，因为伊奈帆自己上报了信守承诺放过斯雷因的事。但是，他现在开始怀疑，或许有人之后向她确知了斯雷因的死亡。这不会让她利用斯雷因声名的事更显光明，但却会稍稍改变伊奈帆对她的观感。

是因为她的权势衰微，她才不能来探监的吗？还是说她的人格已近扭曲以至于她完全失去了来看望斯雷因的愿望？又或者她比伊奈帆想的还要不可救药，真挚地相信了一些人声称斯雷因已死的鬼话？

她的形象已然受损，不过伊奈帆发现，比起避开这位陛下，他更应该伺机再见她一面…

斯雷因试图开始真正谈话的新奇感让他很快从自己的疑惑中回归了现实。

“好吧…不管怎样，”斯雷因开口，伊奈帆注意到兴趣让他显得年轻起来。他是真没指望有人相信他，是吧？“我们尝试了各种各样的方法。使用残骸上的零件，制造新部件，改变整个的设计原理…没有一个方法是有效的。或许这次他们有了更多的人手和资源，试验就能成功了，但…我不这么认为。如果试验再一次失败，我猜薇瑟的科学家很可能会试图改变理论以适应地球的建制，但那也不会管用的。”他有些沮丧地苦笑，“我们所有尝试的结果都在被炸毁的月面基地中，而试验相关人员多已身死…除了我。当然了，我也是个不值得被信赖的死人，难道不是吗？”

“…”伊奈帆怀疑高层并非因不想与斯雷因有所牵扯才放弃了他的知识；当权者显然不在乎荣誉，因而也能够毫不动摇地从斯雷因这获取信息。更有可能的是，他们没有意识到斯雷因有这样的数据。讽刺地是，唯一能加快试验进程的人被锁在了某处，不能，大概也不愿，提供帮助。

伊奈帆绝对不会成为这个告密者。 

斯雷因的双眼仍因怀疑而狭长。伊奈帆不禁疑惑，他这次又搞砸了什么？“有什么不对的吗？”

“你…你就不打算问身边没有皇室成员的我做这样尝试的原因吗？哦，”他的嘴唇弯起一个厌恶的弧度，“我猜你早就知道了。”

“你的意思是指，那个在你身边做事的艾瑟拉伊姆的替代品有皇室血脉？是的，考虑到她能驱动火星古代科技，并且有和艾瑟拉伊姆同源的光化学迷彩装置，我早已猜到这一点了。”

斯雷因回忆过去时眼神不禁有些失焦，”我时常想蕾——那个人过得还好吗？…”他几乎是自言自语地呢喃道。突然他像是意识到了什么一样蹩眉，视线也转向了伊奈帆，“等等，你‘猜到’？你的意思是说，那不是她看上去愿意跟从我的计划甚至下嫁于我，然后又突然转变的官方解释？”

伊奈帆的心沉了下去；他越界太多了。给予斯雷因一个官方解释意味着给他一个推翻这个解释的机会。

哦，而且那个解释的漏洞是如此之多，即使更加鲁钝的人——或者更加不关心真相的人——也已经注意到了它的问题…

但斯雷因难道就不值得一次为自己辩护的机会吗？ 

斯雷因需要先离开这个地方才能为自己辩护，所以又一次，问题回到了斯雷因值不值得一份自由上…

斯雷因若有所悟，他随后靠向椅背，两手叠于胸前，啧声说，“我明白了，我不被允许知道，是吧？”他听上去不像恼怒，更像是妥协退让。

这让伊奈帆有些不虞，于是他试图做一个妥协，说道，“我不清楚火星那边的说辞，”但如果它与地球上的版本有出入，那将是极其愚蠢且有趣的，“但在地球上…皇室血脉并不是理由，不。” 

 

斯雷因轻嗤，但似乎暂时接受了这个说法，“如果二地解释有所不同，那将是荒谬到有趣且极其愚蠢的。”伊奈帆的惊讶似乎无从掩盖，因为斯雷因紧接着说，“我的意思是说，一个火星人与地球人谈论到这件事将只是时间问题。故事的前后矛盾性将会被立刻注意到。”

 

“我同意你的观点。如果我看上去很惊讶的话，那只是因为我的想法同你分毫不差。” 

“…唔”斯雷因突然移开了视线，然后又一次皱着眉看向了伊奈帆。“等等…即使官方解释只是一个谎言…你应该不需要靠推测来知道真实的理由吧？”

“你想说明什么？”

 “很显然——”他停下了，神情有些难以置信，“她没有告诉你吗？”

 

“谁？…啊。” 艾瑟拉伊姆。“不，她没有告诉我任何事情。尽管为了公平起见，我们也有好久没有说过话了。我们最后一次说话的时候，房间里周围的人也太多了，这样的秘密是不会被吐露的。”

“房间？那次超空间通道的落成仪式不是在外面吗？”

“我上一次见她要更久之前了。”

“你认真的吗？你为什么不去出席仪式？那将是一段时期内她第一次造访地球，之后她又将回宇宙中处理事务。即使是我也知道这件事的重要性。”

“我当时在…”这里，但是你不会知道这一点，因为你只会被告知那件事的存在，却因为它灾难性的后果不会被告知它的详细流程。而且你没有查看日期的方法，所以你不会知道，仪式进行的时候，我在这里，”做一些更重要的事。” 

“哼，你排定优先事项的方式还是那么奇怪。”

闻言，伊奈帆嘴角难以抑制地上扬，“我猜我确实如此。”

斯雷因看上去被他的笑容惊到了。他认为这才是正常现象；像多数人一样，斯雷因以前并没有看见他笑过。斯雷因看上去正想说些什么，却被一连串的脚步声打断了。

只是狱卒来做查看罢了——严格来说，他甚至一开始就不应该离开，因为截至斯雷因被转移前的命令是毫无间隙地监视犯人，但是早在很久以前伊奈帆就已说服他们，放任自己与青年独处是无害的——金发青年闭口不言，再一次专注于棋局上。

伊奈帆心下有些复杂，一方面与斯雷因的谈话短暂到还无法令他满足，另一方面，他却已经满意于今天的进展。 

“将军。” 

“啊，又是这样。”

“这次对弈令人满意。” 

“…我猜之前的确有过比这次更糟的经历。” 

“那么，我走了。”

斯雷因不置可否地嘟囔了几声权当回复，并如往常一样地没有离开座位。 

起身时，伊奈帆悄悄看向斯雷因的发旋，想着他究竟是否有机会用到那份礼物。但他不能冒险发问；斯雷因可能会觉得自己在强迫他使用那份礼物。

一种冲动攫住了他：想要俯身，亲自在他的发上嗅闻来确认刚才的想法。

这毫无道理；伊奈帆压下了这个想法，离开了。 

*** 

一次请求——且不用说他们欠伊奈帆的人情，典狱长本就无人聊天——让所有斯雷因的状态变化都会被通报给伊奈帆。

他们那次谈话之后——伊奈帆欣慰地发现，他终于与斯雷因有了一次真正的谈话——第二天，伊奈帆就被告知了新囚室完工，斯雷因被转移的消息。 

*** 

不到一天之后，典狱长就又一次与他通话，却是带来了紧急事态的消息。 

斯雷因刚才呼叫了狱卒…并且展示了自己撕裂流血的手腕。 

伊奈帆那一刻几乎停止了呼吸—— 

——然后他的大脑几乎因急速运转而过热。他没有等到雪姐回家，而是自己跃进了驾驶座，一边超速驾驶，一边在电话上向她说明了情况。

 

“你说什么？奈君，你不能这样做！你的眼睛——” 

“我仅用一半的视力也能很好地驾驶；我现在已经习惯了无法估测视距离的生活了。” 

“你知道我指的不是开车！奈君——” 

“那已经有一段时间没有发作过了。我不会出事的。”他厉声打断了她，直接挂上了电话。话又说回来，他也从未感到过这样的慌乱…战后以来他就从未这样慌张过。他有理由怀疑自己会因此受到损伤，但这些需要先搁置一边。

他继续加速，考虑着到底哪一步出了差错时更是咬紧了牙关。

我到底做错了什么？

他一个手刹，直接把车丢在了门前，径直冲了进去。守卫给他放行，指引了医疗翼的方向。

典狱长试图跟上他的脚步，开始说明情况。

囚犯呼叫了守卫，并向他们展示了自己显然是自残所致的伤口。狱卒起初很是怀疑，并假定这是一个陷阱。他们也因此比往常更加谨慎；他们在用枪指着囚犯头部的同时先是给囚犯做了一个全身搜查，才允许那人在五个全副武装狱卒的监视下前往医疗翼。

那浪费了他们足够多的时间，以至于伊奈帆到达前几分钟他们才抵达医疗翼。 

伊奈帆一言不发，当终于到达目的地时，他却几乎是泄愤一般地撞开了门。 

这个举动吓到了屋内的人，一些守卫甚至在认出他的身份前用枪指向了他。

伊奈帆无视了他们，视线胶着在了他们中间那个愚钝的，蠢笨的青年身上。他的脚踝被铐在了病床上，腿无法移动，手腕正被一个守卫粗暴地压着止血；一旁的护工正在水槽中清洗着什么。 

斯雷因惊讶地抬眼看着伊奈帆，然后嗤笑出声。 

伊奈帆看见了他脸上的嘲弄，也注意到了他脸色的苍白以及几乎全身裸露的状态；他身上只留了一条底裤。

“告诉我，他的状态如何？”他命令般地征询那名护工。 注意到护工对自己语气明显的不满，伊奈帆勉强地维持了礼貌，“请告诉我。”

“…伤处已经止血，我们已经清理并消毒了那一部分。我正准备缝合它。”

他确保自己先谢过护工，再与斯雷因对视，“或许可以由我来完成这件事？”他问。

 

斯雷因挑眉，“哦？你居然想做这样的麻烦事？并且还问我的意见？”

“是的，还是说失血已经扰乱了你的大脑，让你无法理解我的话？或许脑损伤才是你作出这样行为的理由。”

伊奈帆可以听见周围人疑惑地抽气声。没人理解他为什么对一个有自杀倾向的人这样说话。他不在乎。 

斯雷因耸肩。

伊奈帆转身面向典狱长与护工，“我受过足够的训练来完成这项工作，而且他已经被束缚起来了。不会发生任何意外的。”他抑制住了自己强行遣散他们的愿望；雪姐警告过他，任何近似蔑视他人权威的行为都会毁坏他建立的关系。 

他们迟疑了，然而典狱长不置可否地纵容让他们同意离开。

“呵，他们如果不是足够相信你的能力，就是完全不在乎你会把事情搞砸，进而弄死我。”独处时，斯雷因指出。 

更有可能是二者兼有。伊奈帆如是想，却一言未发。

他没有坐在之前狱卒使用的椅子上，而是安静地坐在了斯雷因身前的床铺上。 

不等他的指示，金发青年乖顺地伸出了前臂。

伊奈帆只看了一眼，就暴躁地想对着随便什么人投掷一把椅子。 

伤口很小也很平滑…显然是故意造成的。他从一开始就猜到斯雷因是自愿造成它的，但是确认了之后，他的心情却更糟糕了。

“你用玻璃割伤了自己。”他面无表情地做起了准备工作。 

“我新囚室的独立洗漱间有一面镜子，我砸碎了它获得了玻璃碎片。”

“…是因为他们拿走了你的外衣去清洗，你才会全身裸露吗？”他拿起了针线包。 

“你认为他们会在乎我的衣服是否干净吗？尤其是我自己弄脏了衣服时？”斯雷因讥嘲，“不，他们担心我藏起了一片碎片来攻击他们，所以剥除了我的衣服来保证自己的安全。”

“我会提醒他们给你拿来新衣服。” 

“我觉得他们只会把我的血衣丢回来。”

“我会和他们谈谈。”

“哼，真有意思，你之前看上去就像…我本以为你会让我继续穿血衣来作为惩罚。”

 

你已经受了足够多的惩罚了。“我的行为？我做了什么让你觉得我在生气？” 

 

“你动作的方式，你说话的方式以及你注视东西的方式…好吧…他们与一个普通人发怒时没有两样。”

伊奈帆试图作出解释：他现在的情绪有那么明显吗？还是斯雷因只是更敏感一些？他猜测是后者；其他人看上去并无忧虑。

尽管这点在现在一点也不重要。

他留意到一件药品的缺失，并开始在周围寻找。 

“你在找什么?”

“局部麻醉剂。”

“…你为什么要在意这种细枝末节？这点疼痛我还是可以忍受的。你快点把它缝上，这样我才能穿上点衣服，然后你也可以走了。”

伊奈帆忽略了他，尽管斯雷因对疼痛的接受度让他有些不安。翻找那护工留下的医药包片刻后，伊奈帆满意地发现了喷雾式的局部麻醉剂。  

它的价格昂贵…喷雾剂出现在这里可能只是为了守卫的需要。斯雷因的话…他们或许更乐意把他打晕再来完成缝合。或者…

他注意到自己来时，护工并没有把它拿出。他强迫自己暂时不要关注这件事。 

他给斯雷因上了喷剂，在等药效起作用时，一边继续做后续准备。

“你知道吗？你其实可以放开我的手腕的。”斯雷因提到。然后伊奈帆才意识到自己正试图单手找齐并准备好其他药品，而另一只手仍旧握着斯雷因伸出的手腕不放。 

“你真的是个怪人。”斯雷因手臂被放开时，他这样说，并看着自己松垮地落在床上的前臂。

“把你的手臂抬起来；我不想你的伤口和任何可能的感染源接触。”谢天谢地，斯雷因毫无反抗地听从了指示。

“…嘿，你…知道他们把我的吊坠拿去哪里了吗？”金发青年有些迟疑，伊奈帆却能听见其中的一线焦灼。

“我不知道，但他们会还给你的。我会确保这一点。” 

“…好的。我的手腕已经没有知觉了。”

伊奈帆打算相信斯雷因的话并尽可能轻地开始动作。针线穿过皮肤时他没有颤抖，他没有撒谎。

“你想知道原因，是吗？”斯雷因谈天般轻松的语调不禁让伊奈帆磨牙。

“当然。”

他还想知道斯雷因对自己现在行为的看法：他是认为伊奈帆为自己的收藏品而变得情绪化呢？还是认为伊奈帆的行为只是出于对失去一只宠物的担忧？

然而这个问题只是出于他的私欲，现在伊奈帆只要知道怎样才能保护斯雷因就够了。即使是斯雷因自己也不可以选择自残。

“好吧…就我看来，这里有两个问题。其一，我自残的动机是什么？其二，我中途停下转向守卫求助的原因是什么？你现在应该已经有一些假设来作出解释了。”

“…最直观的结论是你只是不想活了而已。” 

“但是呢？”

“那样你就不会自愿向狱卒求助。”

“或许我改变了主意。”

“的确有可能，但是另一种解释是你想观察狱卒对你受伤的反应。尽管你会有感染的风险，但即使他们不愿意替你包扎这样小的伤口，你仍有机会自救。”

“不错的想法。我应该告诉你我的动机吗？或许我不应该告诉你，让你继续为这个谜团而感到煎熬…”

伊奈帆拒绝落入斯雷因的圈套。伊奈帆可以用吊坠来要挟一个答案这件事，二人心知肚明。但是伊奈帆并不打算让自己变得和斯雷因猜想中一般冷酷。 

沉默是金，随着一声叹息，斯雷因停止了反抗，“我只是在想守卫是否会放任我去死…重要的是…我现在终于有了结束生命的自由，这份认知冲昏了我的头脑，让我作出了这样的尝试。我怨恨死志不够坚定的自己。你是那个让我换囚室的人吧？”

他剪断了缝合线，打了一个齐整的结。“所以是我的错吗？”

“不。我会问只是因为…你真的无法理解，对吧？你知道吗？这份…善意对我而言才是残酷。”

“我不知道，不然我不会这么做。”他理好了器械，却没有放开那只手。斯雷因也没有抽走手。 

“…继给我自裁的自由后，你又拿走了我的一份自由。”

“而那是？”

“盲目怨恨我现在处境的自由。

“我不明白。”他细细察看那只手，然后发现斯雷因用来砸碎镜子的骨节也受创了，血块已然凝结。因为不像有人处理过伤处的样子，所以伊奈帆拿起了除菌剂。

“以前，我可以尽情地告诉自己，我不想活，我也不想呆在这里，因为我对自己的命运毫无决断权，而我的想法根本无足轻重；我根本没有结束自己生命的办法。但是现在我尝试过了自杀…我才发现我不能做到。是你，你强迫我——”他的声音有些哽咽，”让我觉得比起死亡，我…我情愿被终身监禁。独自一人，被人憎恨，为人遗忘，甚至连在外面的一次散步也不被允许…我现在必须要对这个糟糕的处境感到感激，因为至少我还活着。以前我还可以在死寂中憎恶自己的处境。我需要一直忍受这份苦痛已经更糟的了，你现在还要拿走我憎恨它的权利?”

“…这真令人欣慰。”伊奈帆终于完成了杀菌，在包扎斯雷因指节的间隙，他这样说。

“什-什么？！”

“如果是别的理由，我还不知道该怎么劝阻你再做轻生的尝试呢。但如果你自杀的理由只是一个错误推断的话，我能够解决这个问题。”

“…你想说明什么？” 

“你有没有听人说过‘得不到的才是最好的’？”斯雷因点头，所以伊奈帆继续说明，“因为你没有死亡的权利而你的现状是”不公平的，“不愉快的。所以你渴求死亡，因为无法获得而假定它会比你的处境更好。但是现在你有了选择的权利，你再作考量时，不会为其求而不得的光环所蒙蔽。而且我能理解—不，猜到，对你而言，承认现状并非最坏的结果不会是一件愉快的事。但即使这样，承认现状没有所想的糟并不代表你需要为此感激涕零。这不代表你愿意——”

“我是出于自愿，才会同意被终身监禁！”

“不，你不愿意。”伊奈帆小心到近乎温柔地完成了包扎，“选择被监禁而非死亡并没有剥夺你怨恨现状以及厌恶相关者的权利。不自杀仅仅意味着，现状或许不佳，但绝非终局。至于…我在其中所扮演的角色…我——”

斯雷因倏地颤抖起来，然后伊奈帆才意识到自己在无意识地摩挲他伤处周围的敏感肌肤。稍稍定神，他停下了这举动，伸手去拿纱布。

“继续。”斯雷因催促他。

“我后悔没有询问你的意见，我为此理应道歉。我本不想在提议通过前给你无谓的希望，而之后提议获准的一个条件就是你不能知情。我现在才意识到我不应该顺从那条款，而应给你选择的机会。不过这也是我唯一感到后悔之处。如果转移你能让你意识到自己的处境并非最糟，那么我很高兴，甚至可以说庆幸。你有很多值得你去反抗，怨愤，无须感激的待遇，但是你现在终于不再认为这惩罚坏于死亡。这不是一个很大的转变，但远比没有要好。”

斯雷因无言地避开他的眼神。伊奈帆并不介意；如果他什么也没说，那么他很可能是在考虑自己说的话，而非直接反对。

伊奈帆如劫后余生。斯雷因没有事；他没有放弃，事情还没有坏到无可救药。

 

他上一次感到如此的轻松是什么时候的事了？

他忽略了脑后肿胀般的钝痛。

在他敷上纱布之前，他又一次检视了那伤口。

“…你不需要那么在意。我不过是水平穿刺了一根静脉，比起垂直透过来说已经好很多了。”

栗发青年感觉自己全身的血都凉了下来，“你是怎么知道的？” 

"唔？”

“多数人都以为水平穿刺才是正确的做法，事实上确保死亡的方式是垂直穿透。除非那些狱卒…有给你指示…你需要在来到这里之前就知道这一点。”意味着斯雷因以前就有过这个想法…

斯雷因僵硬起来，“我…这只是我道听途说的知识罢了。”

在斯雷因明显不会透露更多的时候固执一词并没有好处。所以，又一次被惹恼的伊奈帆开始小心地用纱布捆缚他的手腕，动作却是一如既往地温柔。 

“你知道吗？…考虑到伤口的大小，你有些小心过了头。”

“我必须这样才能弥补你蠢过了头的行为造成的伤害。” 

“你真的这样想？”斯雷因的声音太过轻柔，以至于伊奈帆停下了手头的工作，给了他自己全部的注意力。金发青年紧张地舔了干涩的唇瓣，不肯抬头看他，“难道我不该死吗？”

呼吸突然成了一件困难的事，“如果…”伊奈帆压下喉头的酸涩，“如果你想问我，你是否弄错了什么，是否死亡比继续受刑更好…我只能说，这一切全部在于你，也只能由你自己去决断。” 

“那么我应该为偿还自己的罪行而死吗？啊，但是你认为我应该自裁谢罪，不是吗？你自己说的，我还活着的唯一理由是艾瑟拉伊姆如此要求你罢了…”

“不是的！”伊奈帆的声音急促到有些尖锐。他抓过斯雷因的肩膀，有些神经质地摇晃了几下，“我不认为你该死，我从来没有这么想过。尽管如此，战争就是战争，而你是一个难缠的敌手；理智告诉我，不论我对你观感如何，我都应该倾尽所有来打败你，不仅为了自保，也是为了保护我身边的人。艾瑟拉伊姆给了我理由——”去做我想做的事，“——去冒险。”请不要问我，至少不要问我是否觉得你应该被监禁起来。

斯雷因显然没有这么想。他的眼中盈满了泪水，他正用力地揉眼。“我…我猜有什么东西进了我的眼睛。”他蹩脚地给出了一个解释。

让伊奈帆现在戳破他的谎言，还不如让他把自己仅存的一只眼睛剜出来，“你才移居到一个近期完工的地方，这里或许还有些扬尘，它们大概擦伤了你的虹膜。”

“是—是的！”

伊奈帆内心掀起了一场风暴。一直以来…一整年以来，他没有管过斯雷因的精神状态，只是想当然地认为只有艾瑟拉伊姆的观感才对他有影响。从来没有想过，或许，只是或许，斯雷因需要别人——那些还在看望他的人——来告诉自己，他至少被允许活着。即使他恨这个这样说的人。

伊奈帆现在认为自己活该被怨恨。 

他看着青年逐渐收拾好自己的情绪，希望自己能知道该怎么做；多数人会在这种情景下拥抱他，但是伊奈帆不认为与自己的近距离接触会让斯雷因感到舒适。

在他决定好该做什么之前，斯雷因开口了。

“我的新囚笼没有玻璃幕墙，三面墙是石头，第四面是铁栏和门。这清楚地显示了我的身份。”伊奈帆没有发表看法，继续等待着下文，“动物的确也呆在笼子中，但…对于我而言，这已经不那么像个动物园了。”

紧张感远离了伊奈帆，不过斯雷因还没有说完。 

“尽管这不完全是件好事，不是吗?”斯雷因的轻笑带着自嘲，他有些尖刻地看向伊奈帆。

伊奈帆皱眉，“有什么不对——” 

疼痛撕裂了他的大脑，专注着蚕食他左眼后的脑区。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -笑话1号：这章原作者本来打算写到莱耶做出决定时再收手，但是那样篇幅就会太长了。一个（抖S）朋友希望她在伊奈帆得知斯雷因自残时收尾，不过原作者显然没有“那么“残忍。
> 
> -说到莱耶：尽管那仍旧是个笔误，但她依旧会和瓶颈一同在下一章，或者再下一章出现。原作者觉得…既然打算写这篇文章，那么就要深挖到底，理清所有事。艾瑟拉伊姆作为的社会政治影响将是怎样的？文中会做探讨。至于莱耶的心结，蕾姆丽娜，甚至哈克莱特的未来？本文也会理顺的。综上所述，即使是原作者也无法确知这篇文章的可能长度。
> 
> -这又引出了另一个问题。不像“for want of a nail”（译者注：原作者的另一长篇小说），这篇小说并没有提前写好大纲（尽管原作者对文章的大致走向已经有了大致的概念），也不会是原作者的工作重点，毕竟另一篇文开坑更早一些。所以，原作者无法保证每周更新。（译者也做不到，哈哈哈，不过原作到现在已经拖更两个月了呢，哈哈哈）原作者是个现实生活充实的人，手头也有别的文章要写，如果她有想法的话，会尽量更新，也会尽可能不拖更...
> 
> -本章依旧没有校对，全文估计都不会了，所以如果有语法错误的话，我道歉。（原作的话，也是译者的话）


	3. Chapter 3

剧痛的到来在意料之中,不过时隔上次发作太久,伊奈帆有些不习惯这种不舒适的感觉,他下意识地抚上左眼；即使这无益于减轻疼痛，他还是蜷起了身子。

剧痛只发作了片刻就完全消失，只余一丝还在他的神经上隐隐跳动。

他睁开双眼——他甚至没有意识到自己在疼痛中阖上了眼——任视线落于斯雷因身上。

金发青年无疑受了惊；伊奈帆注意到，那人的眼中流露出一种难以名状的情感。

 伊奈帆从来都不擅识人读心；是年复一年的训练才保证了他在这方面不至于无可救药，所以他现在完全无法理解斯雷因眼中的情绪。伊奈帆认为那既非愉悦，也非嘲弄，但他却不敢认定那是担忧。

这并不意味着什么：斯雷因可能只是在困扰，他不知道如果守卫发现了昏迷的伊奈帆，他将会被如何对待。

意识完全清醒了的伊奈帆注意到斯雷因对自己伸出了手，但即刻那只手就抽了回去。

“你的眼睛怎么了？”

 “是什么给了你错觉，我的疼痛与眼睛有关？”

 斯雷因掀了掀眼皮，“你按住眼睛的方式？好吧，那么你的脑袋出了什么毛病吗？你看上去比平时还不正常。”

真相对斯雷因或许不那么重要…但是伊奈帆不打算冒这个险。“没有什么，不过是头痛罢了。”

他立刻发现自己说错了话，斯雷因的心情显然差了很多，他又恢复了之前冷淡的状态。

“是那样吗？”他嘶声道，“那好，守着你的小秘密吧。”他深吸一口气，几乎是吼道，“守卫！” 

“你在做什么——” 

门被撞开了，两个人冲了进来。他们紧盯着屋内的两人，身体紧绷，枪已上膛。 

“看起来我的访客…有些不舒服。我猜他有些晕血。你们愿意带走他吗？”斯雷因建议。  

这是斯雷因替我寻求帮助的方式吗？还是他只是恼恨我隐瞒真相？

那两人转身注视着伊奈帆，青年知道他们会注意到自己略微前倾的姿势，仍旧有些苍白的脸色和脸上的一层薄汗。他无法反驳斯雷因的话，所以伊奈帆顺从地离开了。 

走到门前时他迟疑了，忍不住转身看向仍被铐住脚踝的斯雷因。

他又能说什么？更何况这可是在人前。 

“我会回来的。” 

“我不在乎。” 斯雷因干脆地回复，双手抱臂，头也转向一侧，“但是…如果你会回来的话，我大概也一直在这里。”

这并不是一个承诺.但斯雷因暂时没了轻生的打算，这一点却足以令他宽慰. 

伊奈帆信守了自己的诺言.即使在自己被赶到出口的过程中,他仍不忘让狱卒和典狱长做出保证,归还斯雷因的吊坠.监狱外,他发现了等在驾驶座中的雪姐.她只扫了他一眼,脸就沉了下来. 

“阿奈…你的旧伤又发作了，是不是？” 

“这次发作并不严重，而且并没有持续很久。你怎么来的这么快？” 

“我乘了巴士，在离这两站路的地方下来，直接跑了过来。不要试图转移话题；你的旧伤完全不应该发作，阿奈。你知道我们该去拜访耶贺濑医生，对吧？” 

伊奈帆默默点头。栗发青年认为医生不比自己知道得更多，并且很确定医生除了重复已告知自己的措施以外不会再做其他。但因为这是较长时间以来的第一次发作，一次检查还会是个明智的选择。

只不过他不想做明智的事。他想待在这里，保证斯雷因拿回衣服与吊坠，并在明后两天再替他复查一次，确保他完全恢复…但是他知道对耶贺濑医生避而不见是一件愚蠢的事，而且他的姐姐也决不会答应。

不过，确保自己的健康记录上仍显示“不适宜执行军事任务”似乎是个挺好的想法。 

斯雷因的问题又一次回响他耳畔。他本不想表现得如同斯雷因无权知道这件事一般。他实际上是为了斯雷因才隐瞒了真相。

伊奈帆很清楚金发青年对这个事实的可能反应。得知伊奈帆的旧伤足以致命不是让斯雷因感到快慰，就是会对他毫无触动。

即使斯雷因能感受到复仇的快慰…他仍会把那当作所需背负罪行的一部分。伊奈帆不想增加他自我惩戒的理由。

——他丢失了眼睛，却换得了分析引擎的暂时使用权：那给了他活下去的机会，是他保护友人的倚仗，退敌的利器，救出艾瑟拉伊姆的关键。

移除了分析引擎带来的后遗症给了他离去的自由。——他无法为那只眼睛而怪罪斯雷因。

然而这些都不能告诉斯雷因；如果金发青年知道，自己给予敌人的唯一损伤竟让其受益良多，他会愤怒得出奇。

所以伊奈帆选择了继续沉默，即使这是以自己刚赢得的微薄信任为代价。

“奈君,” 他姐姐温和的语调把他拽回了现实，”奈君…你知道我从未反对你拜访那个伤害过你的罪人的理由吗？” 

“我不知道。”他有时会感到迷惑，但为了不惹她不满，他从未问过。

“因为见到他，你才又有了活气.” 

“我不明白.”  

“奈君…战争给人伤痕. 而且不仅是身体上的. 战时我们为了活下去而做出与目睹的那些事…它能够动摇，甚至是击垮经验最丰富的战士。看看我们这代人吧。各自观感不一，就连舔舐伤口都是各有各的不甘不愿。鞠户终曰饮酒，耶贺濑和马克巴蕾吉埋首工作。你的朋友们…他们试图继续在丢卡里翁号上服役，来对抗伤痛，来埋葬回忆。" 

"他们-" 

"不像你，他们别无选择，但是他们骗自己，强迫自己相信，留在那条熟悉的舰船上比去其他地方要好。他们假装那里是家。" 她的语气直白地显出了厌恶,"他们试图将功补过。但是韵子有时会哭着打给我电话，谈起过去的创伤及午夜梦回时的惊惧；而她并不是唯一一个。再有就是你。” 

“我并没有感到任何不同。”他没有在反驳，不过是陈述事实罢了。他的姐姐叹息。

“你当然不会有所察觉。你并没有对此产生像是悲伤，害怕，惊惧这样强烈的情感。但这不代表你未受影响。你最初决定来到这个地方小镇时，我本以为你是想逃离那一切。但是这不合理；复员费足以让我们二人生活安定，既然如此，你为什么还要为军部卖命呢？你为什么要亲自照看自己曾经最大的敌手？” 

伊奈帆无言以对. 

“然后我明白了，这是你对待战后创伤的方式. 奈君，战后的世界是否在你眼中异常无趣？我认为…一些人因战争创伤而情绪波动过大，无法自制，而对你而言，战争永远地带走了你的一部分感情。你确实没有退休。你只是选择了可选范围内最无趣的行政工作，因为它比无所事事要有趣，因为它能打发时间。但同时，你只想要一份简单的工作，随时可以抽身而出。” 

“你为何如此笃定？我可能只是对我们现任的女皇陛下极度失望，并打算远离她呢？”他没有否认她的观点；她的话听上去太过真实，想来倒有些奇诡了. 

“我能看见你对她的失望。因为我也如此。但如果是在过去，你会试图修正自己不认同的事。在过去，你会攫取势力，掌握话语权，提升自己的地位乃至与艾瑟拉伊姆平起平坐，教她执政之道。你不会任由他们因为你的旧伤而弃置你。这还不算全部；你对知识的渴求去哪里了？奈君，以前的你会出席开通超空间通道的仪式，你会检视每一个最小的细节，然后在那里见证它的落成。然而你不仅没去，你甚至懒于观看它的实时转播；你去见了那个人。你本不是个有野心的人，这并没有什么不好。可是你现在对一切都失去了兴趣。” 

“除了斯雷因·特洛耶特。”伊奈帆说出了她的言下之意。

“完全正确。他是现在唯一能让你提起兴趣的事物。” 

“…你认为这是我去见他的理由? 他是一个...玩物? 一个消遣?"如果连雪姐也这么想... 

"什么? 不是的! 他是一个人，又不是一道待解决的数学问题. 你明显视他为人; 看看你为了送他点东西而弄出的麻烦吧！再看看我们，现在你让自己过度紧张，我们居然还要为此拜访耶贺濑医生！" 

"或许我是同情他-" 

"你难道认为他很享受你的拜访吗? 

"我...不, 我的观察结果恰恰相反." 

"如果你只是出于怜悯才帮助他, 你就应该...找一个中间人来给他东西，而不是自己跑去见他." 

"...又或者，我只是在用好意换取他的信任，从而获得信息。" 

雪姐有那么一刻几乎让车完全失控，不过她在危急关头重新调整了方向。 

"奈君，刚才那是什么玩意? 那种想法太过扭曲. 你绝不会-"她在又一次观察路况前扫了他一眼。她危险地眯起双眸,"...这是别人和你说的吧?这与你的为人之道偏离太远了，你根本没有可能自己做出这样的解释." 

伊奈帆一声不吭. 他们在一个红灯前停下，雪姐转过身看着他. 她的瞪视慢慢化为了同情。

"天哪，伊奈帆，是他这么跟你说的吧?" 伊奈帆只是指向了转绿的信号灯。雪姐叹息, 温声道， "你看...你确实不擅表达. 不了解你的人也不能看穿你的情绪. 如果这还不足以说明什么的话...斯雷因·特洛耶特处境恶劣, 考虑到你在其中所作的推手-即使你为他付出了比常人更多的心血- 他会这么说一点也不奇怪；他即使深信不疑这样不合理的论断也是有可能的。" 

"这种事我当然明白...但我不知如何才能让他相信，我不是这样的人." 

"我恐怕我也不知道. 我猜我们应该继续观望，不要放弃. 顺带一提，他怎么样了?" 

"他问我，他是否罪不至死。" 

雪姐倒吸一口凉气. "可怜人."她低声说. 

伊奈帆难以自制地扬起唇角。

"你曾经咒他消失，现在你居然会维护他." 

"他对你开的那一枪确实在某种程度上...帮到了我们. 再说了, 他正在为过去的行为付出代价...他甚至还要背负他人之过. 你向我透露的只言片语表明，他已经垮了，我不可能去恨这样的一个人。且不用说，他是唯一一个能给你活力的人，为这一点，我会试着原谅他。但是，" 她的声音又一次变得强硬,"我只希望能说明一点.即使现在斯雷因·特洛耶特对你的吸引力是一件有益的事...但如果你的眼睛再出状况-" 

"实际上并不是我的眼睛的问题, 而是-" 

"你知道我的意思! 无论如何，你对他的关注如果伤害到了自己的健康，那么我不会允许你们继续接触. 只有当这件事对你有益时，我才会同意." 

"谢谢你，雪姐." 

"别犯傻." 她从方向盘上抬手，几乎是宠溺地揉乱了他的头发。 

"你说你对待创伤的方式与我相似。既然如此，你的支柱是什么?" 

"对于你这样一个聪明的人来说，你有时确实有点大条，不是吗? 我继续生活的动力是你，愚蠢的弟弟." 

* 

他们运气不错，丢卡里翁号现在正在他们附近的港口；在纽约。 

他们并没有掩藏这趟旅行的目的。恰恰相反；雪姐向尽可能多的人宣布了这个消息:她的幼弟需要一次脑部检查.  

他们需要确保所有人都知道，界塚伊奈帆依旧是一个无用之人。 

航班上，雪姐在他们舒适的头等舱座位上不消片刻就睡着了。伊奈帆认为睡眠的确是让并发症晚些出现的最优解，但首先... 

他列了一张清单. 过去的他会直接诉诸记忆，而非笔墨,但是现在他已不能为过载的大脑再添负担了. 

清单暂时还不长. 想起时，他会逐条添加. 清单包括了他需要为斯雷因做的一切. 筛查狱卒的身份背景, 调查现在的舆论导向, 调整他的饮食计划... 

伊奈帆想要添上一条 "让他不觉得狱中生活那样不堪"，随后意识到他不知道是否该这样做。如果连他都认为斯雷因所受对待远非公平，那么为什么斯雷因要这么想？

**因为这会让他好受一些。**

但一时的心里轻松将意味着让他甘代他人受过。

伊奈帆真诚地希望自己能够告诉斯雷因，他值得更好的。然而上一次他这样说了之后... 

**"你却想说，我不应受此重罚? 至少让我领受这份疼痛，你这病态的混帐!”**

是的，他还不能清楚地表达自己的意思, 所以尽管对此忧心忡忡, 他暂时让斯雷因相信自己处境的公正性. 

他现在能做的只是让所有的事情都更舒适，更具人情味一些，仅此而已. 

伊奈帆已经很久没有这样深厚的无力感了. 现实跟他开了个玩笑: 如果他留在军部，争取晋升，那他现在怕是已经有了足以改变斯雷因命运的话语权. 但如果他那样做了，他就不会有足够的时间精力来拜访斯雷因,更毋庸说关心他了，因而也就永远不会伸出援手。

伊奈帆阖上眼，心下叹息，向后靠上了椅背。

睡意上涌前，他最后的印象是斯雷因的皮肤在自己手指下的触感。

* 

独处于囚室中的青年下意识地揪紧了胸前的吊坠，视线却没有离开他包扎好的上臂。

斯雷因希望在自己忘记这是个游戏前，橙色混蛋就会感到厌倦... 

温柔摩挲他腕部的手指，是他入睡前的最后印象。

* 

曾有人告诉伊奈帆，为了体检而预约的医生会诊总是令人紧张担忧。对于他来说倒是完全相反，会诊让他心中平静。因为结果总在他预料之内。

斯雷因的行为明明有迹可寻，与他的相处却总是让伊奈帆倍感压力。这次的会诊则一如既往地松弛了伊奈帆的神经，因为结果显而易见。

"压迫你大脑而产生的并发症似乎又出现了。不用担心；现在还不太严重." 耶贺濑医生说.

有些事不会改变；他仍旧把伊奈帆当作一个受了惊吓的十二岁小孩对待。

"是的，我能认出这些症状. 家姐也一定在通话时就交待清楚了; 这是我们直接来找你而非别的医生的原因."伊奈帆声调毫无起伏地反驳，并不吃耶贺濑医生那一套。

不是他的讽刺没有过听话者的心，就是医生选择忽视了他——他可能荒谬地假定那是叛逆期的延伸——因为医生像没有听见伊奈帆的话一样继续说道。

"这意味着你-" 

"我没有忘记它的涵义。" 他意识到耶贺濑医生大概不会相信自己，所以直接开始背诵道, "解析引擎与我神经元的过度接驳与超负荷使用导致了你所说的新型神经元疲劳。即使机器被移除了，在不损伤我脑细胞的前提下，完全抹去它对我大脑的影响也是不可能的。所以它仍将继续影响我的大脑。尽管我不能像有解析引擎时一般使用它们，但是那些细胞本身联结了起来。情绪或者感官过载，疲劳或者过度刺激导致的大脑负荷上升都会导致一定的症状，包括但不限于不同程度的疼痛，晕眩感以及持续不断压力下可能出现的休克。" 

耶贺濑医生笑了. "真是令人印象深刻, 这么长时间过去了，你还是能一字不差地复述它." 

伊奈帆本就不多的耐心几乎快见了底, "这对我是一件不幸的事，我的生活方式甚至因它发生了改变。" 他不是在抱怨,"除非我有了记忆损伤，不然我是不可能忘记这样的事的. 但你向我们保证了那不会发生，所以除非你是在暗示你的检测有问题，否则恕我不能理解复述这样的知识究竟能有多令人惊奇." 

看起来即使是医生也不能无视伊奈帆的毒舌了，尽管他仍打算把这件事轻轻揭过, "好了，好了，伊奈帆,"他像是在哄一个不服管教的孩子, "你明显知道应该做什么来避免复发. 像现在这样急躁只会-" 

"一点也不. 不等你说完就指出你思考方式的漏洞并不代表我对此有很强烈的情绪。我已经习惯了和别人充满错漏的逻辑打交道，这次也没有什么特别。" 

"你以前从未这样急不可耐." 

"那是以前，我或许变了." 

"我更倾向于，你打算快点了结这一切" 

"非常好，这正是我的本意.我们都知道对我的症状根本无计可施. 所以观察我的状态也就没有必要-" 

"我不能确定，如果并发症出现-" 

"只能说明我还是人类. 上一次症状出现以来已有月余.多数人没有大剂量药物帮助，连一个月都撑不过。但我没有任何辅助手段就稳定了这么久。我后半生中总会有几次需要压迫大脑，或者有情绪波动的情况。" 或者像这次一样，两者皆占."我旧伤的复发应该让你感到宽慰, 耶贺濑医生, 不然再过数月，就会有人质疑你对永久创伤的评估能力." 幸好他们还没开始怀疑. 

"我从不会因病人的痛苦而感到快慰. 如果你能痊愈的话，我情愿我的判断是错的." 

那么你就和我猜的一样对周遭的阴谋一无所知。  

"好吧. 无论如何，这个状况属于意料之中. 现在没有复查的必要." 

"这么急切地想要离开...你是想回去处理那件致你至此的事吗?" 

"是." 

"你应该知道，回去处理那件事会让你的情况恶化吧? 你应该待在这里，放轻松，忘记自己的麻烦-" 

 "你在建议我逃避问题吗? 那样极不负责任，而且比起让问题奇迹般地消失，这样更可能导致情况恶化." 

"别人会处理的-" 

"你在假定这不是私人问题. 即使它不是私人问题，我仍旧需要返回，将其移交给某个可信之人来处理." 

"好了，好了。看来我说服不了你-" 

"我们刚才的对话表明，拒绝承认事实的是-" 

"但是即使这样，详细检查的结果也需要几天时间才能出来. 不要说它们并非必要; 距你上次体检已经过去很久了，我们需要重新检查以完整记录你现在的状态." 

"我没有质疑它们必要性的打算." 与之相对，我需要它们出现在我的医疗记录上。. "但是结果可以在几天后寄给我." 

"所以你是无论如何也不会停留了? 你的朋友很想见你." 

这让伊奈帆迟疑了；他想要见他的朋友，现在也是个完美的机会。但是，他可以和朋友通话或者视频聊天；或者之后再见。 

他的朋友们并非孤身一人，也没有在最近试图自杀。

但是，伊奈帆知道他们会坚持此事。如果他说自己有要事要处理，近期不能脱身，他们还会问更多不该问的问题。

"...如果他们有时间，我觉得停留几天也无碍." 

医生终于又恢复了笑容. "很好! 现在我会为你开针对不同程度发作的药剂，以应对你将来可能的需要." 

伊奈帆看见了机会，于是试图探究. "有任何新药吗? 没有新投放市场的Aldnoah药品吗?" 

耶贺濑医生叹息, "有就好了. 因为这份后续研究需要使用Aldonah来做支撑，所以这方面的医学进展仍是毫无寸进。正如你所知的，他们还没有开发出让所有人能使用的判定程式。" 

伊奈帆一言不发. 他一开始就没指望这能奏效; 所有前往火星的地球人中只有艾瑟拉伊姆的祖父能够使用Aldonah，这事实本身就很能说明问题了. 作为一个不能使用Aldonah的人，特洛耶特博士又仅有生前最后一年时间来进行研究，这样的他如何可能开发出普适的判定程式呢？

在不能确认可行性的状况下，向所有人描绘这个远景是纯粹的愚钝。艾瑟拉伊姆可能是想以此宣言来激起地球人的希望，却因为太过乐观，从未考虑承诺落空的后果. 

他拿起处方离开了；雪姐在外面等他. 

"情况如何?"她担心地询问. 他只是耸肩. 

"一切尽在掌握之中。尽管检查的详细结果还需要一些时间才能出来." 

"感谢神明，没有什么更严重的后果。我-" 

"伊奈帆! 雪姐!" 

伊奈帆被从身后抱住了，同时有人拍拍他的肩膀. 他猜测是加姆和韵子，转身看去果然不出所料. 尼娜跟在韵子身后走来，莱耶则在他们身后几尺处停了下来，倚在墙上，冲着两位界塚颔首，权当问候了. 

"好久不见!"韵子冲口而出. 

"我们上周刚进行过视频聊天-" 

"你知道我的意思！你们两人来这里和视频聊天是不一样的." 

伊奈帆弯起唇角. "是的，这样感觉更好."时间不凑巧这一点确实令人遗憾.   

"所以你们打算停留多久?"加姆问. 伊奈帆迟疑了，斟酌半晌，还是看向了雪姐. 

她懂了他的示意, "不会很久，我担心连续的飞行会让他的症状恶化，所以会停留一两天."  

即使是她来说，这种担心也显得太过多余了. 伊奈帆对极端状况适应良好，这样的小问题并不会影响他.  

"但是那之后，我会带他回家，然后请假几天卧床休息." 她补充道。伊奈帆有些动容; 如果她不让自己去拜访斯雷因的话，她是不会强行让自己停止工作的. 

其他人对这个消息适应良好. "那我们就开始吧。伊奈帆，我们有很多想带你看的-" 

"韵子，伊奈帆现在应该不适合这样的活动!" 尼娜插话. 

仍旧倚靠着墙面，莱耶玩味地轻笑. "他们对他去向的说辞如此宽泛。我怀疑他根本没有那么脆弱." 

她引起了伊奈帆的注意。他注意到了那个火星女孩青黑的眼圈，而她的神情与体态... 

...伊奈帆有个想法一闪而过，却未能抓住.  

"即使这样，我们最好也不要冒险." 韵子一锤定音."嘿，晚餐加电影怎么样?迪斯尼为了庆祝重建，正在回放老电影。那不会造成麻烦吧?" 

纽约因为战火的冲击，一度无法居住。但是除了住宅，医疗设施以外，不那么急迫的恢复重建工作现在也已经展开。

"百老汇的音乐剧呢？我一直想看一次." 雪姐充满期待地发问.  

尼娜沮丧地叹气，"恐怕还没有开始公演呢.他们重新修建了一些剧院，但是仍在为了重新开演作准备." 

"没关系的，他们之后有剧目上映的话，我们总是可以再来的嘛!" 雪姐强打精神，她拍掌继续道"你们就和韵子去逛逛吧。我有些想见的人，之后我或许会去采买些手信." 

"如果你去采购的话，记得替我的同事带i一些纪念品."伊奈帆谨慎地建议. 

加姆笑着怼了一下他的肩膀， "天哪，你居然会想起给同事带纪念品？你果真是变了!" 

"维持一个良好的工作关系是必要的."栗发青年毫无波澜地说道，仍是注视着自己的姐姐. 

她明白了暗示，有些促狭地笑了, "没有问题，我会为你的同事…还有别人带纪念品的."  

毕竟，来自纽约的礼物足以讨好那些狱卒。

* 

在前往餐馆的路上，伊奈帆听到了城市的近况介绍。 

他对于这些废墟以前的样子，哪些地方恢复了使用以及重建工作的推进状况，毫无兴趣。因为工作原因，他对于这些都有一定的了解。尽管如此，他却没有说什么，因为他的朋友们很享受这个过程。

天堂陨落引起的海水上涌几乎卷走了这座城市的全部。但作为一座重要的地球城市，即使是那一点废墟也为两方争夺。

"这里就是曾一度辉煌的第五大道..." 韵子落后了一些，指向眼前陆与海交界之处。"我明白了。他们以此作为商业交换的代表性地点，发展了周边的经济。" 伊奈帆看向了街边的摊贩与简陋的商店。

"是的，他们——!" 尼娜正要继续，忽然被什么东西所吸引"有人在卖发圈！真是太好了，我恰巧需要一个新的。你们稍等我一下..." 

他们跟着她来到了那粗制的台面前，一个男人正在售卖着数量颜色多到不可思议的发绳。韵子与尼娜开始热切地讨论该买什么款式，而莱耶则有些艰难地试图加进讨论。

加姆走到了一旁的五金柜台，开始察看摆放的工具。伊奈帆为打发时间也开始环顾四周，突然一个特别的发带抓住了他的注意。

那与尼娜格外喜欢的发圈是同款，而且它是绿色的。 

这种特别的绿色让他想起了- 

斯雷因的眼睛... 

还未及细想，伊奈帆已经抓起了那条发圈. 

"发圈和普通橡皮筋的区别是什么?" 他问尼娜. 

她有些难以置信，伊奈帆居然会问出这样的问题，好一会儿，她才找回自己的声音，"发圈也是橡皮筋，不过外面包裹的布料掩盖了这一点。而且当你不慎扯到头发时，发圈没有橡皮筋拽得疼. 你是想把它送给谁吗?" 

我肯定用不上,这种显然的问题你为什么要问？ 他想，但却迟疑了好一会儿才作回答。他真的要把这个送给斯雷因吗?它会很实用，佩戴起来也会很舒适，斯雷因的头发最近也长了... 

他也可以送别的东西; 一本书或者随便什么. 但是伊奈帆不知道斯雷因的喜好，也不知道他会想在狱中收到什么样的书。还有这样一种风险存在：他以前所受用的书籍现在只会勾起痛苦的回忆... 

"是的." 他最终这样回答. 

"噢，水绿色吗? 这确实养眼." 

尽管不是那颜色使他一次次去而复返，但是..."赞成." 

*  

"然后...加姆把他的茶翻在了中国高官的衬衫上!"韵子几乎笑岔了气. 

桌边的其他人随后也笑了起来，甚至伊奈帆也抑制不住地微笑。

他们正在餐厅幽静的一角，无人打扰，所以他们能轻松地聊起这样的事。他们在一家高档餐厅进餐，但谁来买单却不会是一个问题；丢卡里翁号上的人此生再也不用担心金钱问题了。 

如果他们循规蹈矩的话。

"闭-闭嘴! 我只是紧张，那是第一次我们这些船员需要见到那样的重要人物!" 加姆徒劳无功地试图为自己开脱. 他最后试图转移话题. "你怎么样，伊奈帆？有什么有趣的事情可以告诉我们吗？" 

"是啊，你从不谈起你在那里的生活!" 

"因为我的生活乏善可陈." 

"你告诉我们，你主要负责文书与行政工作.但你实际上不是负责一大票机关的审计工作吗?" 

"我的工作是监管美/洲对/外的人员及资金流动." 

"那么...即使只是非军事部分，那不也是很重要的工作吗?" 

"因为我的工作只是检验校对报告中的数据，而非进行分析，所以还是很轻松的. 即使发现了错误，去做修正工作的一般也不是我." 尽管当属下能力不足时，他也会帮忙代工就是了. 

尼娜摇头, "你仍需例行公事. 不过你的眼睛并没有时常发作，我猜你应该适应的不错. 我还是不明白你为什么会在合/众/囯，而非在原籍工作..." 

"本国的地位确实有提升，但那只是出于女皇陛下的看重. 地球联合军部的总部仍旧是在合/众/囯和露西亚，所以我选择了来到这里，来完成更多重要的工作。" 这是他对外理由的一部分。

"确实，我记得你是自愿前往那座小镇的," 韵子伸手拍上他的肩膀,"你至少看上去很享受自己的工作。这就够了。" 

"我有吗?" 

"是的，你离开后我们第一次谈话时，你听上去...对任何事都毫无兴趣? 你现在有活力多了。"  

伊奈帆注意到那三人自以为隐晦地瞥了莱耶一眼. 

所以，莱耶的情绪更糟了? 还是她的状态毫无变化? 

他注意到莱耶看起来有些...郁郁寡欢. 至少，她以为无人注意时是这样; 她试图为朋友们强颜欢笑... 

"尽管你很适应，但是丢卡里翁号的生活方式似乎并不是你所喜欢的?" 加姆指出。

难道你就喜欢这种生活方式吗? 伊奈帆想要反驳，脑中浮现的雪姐和斯雷因却让他败退了。

正如雪姐最近所说的，他的朋友远没有他这样的自由。与斯雷因的接触告诉他，被迫接受事实是令人痛苦的，更遑论他们本就身不由己，困守此处。

他感到痛苦；他无力从军部的桎梏下解救自己的友人，就像他无法拯救斯雷因一样。他能侥幸逃脱，不过是因为自己永久性的旧伤足以致死罢了。

* 

战后的丢卡里翁号舰船及其船员一直曝露在聚光灯下。

以一己之力扭转战局的王牌，地球军唯一由Aldonah驱动的武器，女皇陛下的宠儿...丢卡里翁号是珍贵的. 

无价的。 

军部领袖不会轻易放走舰载的经验丰富，技巧娴熟的船员。即使那位陛下笃信多方精诚合作的力量，掌权者却深知枪炮与机甲的法则；他们需要确保丢卡里翁号处于可以随时调遣的状态，以应对和平谈判失败的可能后果。

至于伊奈帆... 

对于那个几乎统摄领导了丢卡里翁号全部战役的英雄，没有人想任其淡出视线。他拥有的知识太过宝贵，作为一大战力怎可轻易放弃?更棒的是，几乎无人知晓橙色机甲驾驶员的身份与样貌。伊奈帆甚至可以作为间谍，乃至暗杀者来使用。

简单来说，界塚伊奈帆是最理想的兵器。他的性能太过完美，绝不可以落入他人之手。而且他的姐姐和朋友可以轻易成为要挟他合作的筹码。

然而伊奈帆有旧疾。 

擒获斯雷因之后，伊奈帆试图关掉解析引擎，恢复自己因过度使用而受到的伤害。 

很快，他们发现，这样的行为根本无济于事。 

伊奈帆被架上了手术台，直接移除了引擎，但是已经太迟了，伤害已然造成。

界塚伊奈帆立刻从一件炙手可热的奖品变为了无人问津的残品。他的眼睛及神经系统所受的伤害注定了他不能移植义眼，注定了他一半视力的缺失，注定了他视距离的估测不准；他再也不能像以前那样驾驶机甲作战了。更重要的是，感觉，情绪甚至只是想法的过载都会引起不同程度的并发症。上层不得不终止为他定制的其余计划。

军部可以不在乎他的死活。他们不过是拒绝把重要的计划交给一个随时会失去行动能力的人。

他受损太重了，现在不过是一个军部想要丢掉的包袱罢了。

雪姐自然而然地抓住了这个机会，向上层请愿，让她的胞弟下火线；两年来的第一次，他们让步了。

伊奈帆并不介意;疲倦于因地位而起的阴谋与斗争，他不再有兴趣获得更多的权柄，于是借此机会离开了。然后他又利用那些人急于摆拖他的欲望，做出了一个极富诱惑力的要求。

他申请了斯雷因·特洛耶特所在地附近的行政工作。他的理由也非常令人信服。"我还年轻。即使对我功绩的嘉奖足以让我过完一生，我仍希望有所效用" 他只是想要份工作打发时间。 "简单的行政工作不会有损我的健康。" 

"你想要接近那个已死之人的理由是什么?" 

"还不够明显吗?我擒获了他，他就是我的责任. 我需要保证他继续服刑，无处可逃。" 

能够继续支使界塚伊奈帆，同时又多一个监视斯雷因·特洛耶特的人？这就是军部想听到的全部了，于是伊奈帆的愿望就被满足了。

* 

"军部的下属城镇是什么样的? 一个只有住宅的军事基地?" 

"并非如此. 多数人只是平民，就像一个普通的镇子。" 

这又是另一件事了：斯雷因的所在地并非随意选出。 

军部不想把他关圝押在女皇陛下等大人物会造访的城市。那太过冒险。但是将其发配至偏远之地将意味着对其状态的掌控程度下降。

折中的方案是他们现在所在的小镇。地球联合军是一个极大的全球性组织。这样一架庞大的机器能够运作，依靠的是其背后庞大的人力及对海量数据的掌控。

对于那些与军备并非直接相关的工作——预算分配，全球人力资源管理，档案保存以及其他类似的行政或者不重要的人事工作——地球联合军交由了两整个城镇来负责。这两个镇分别位于他们成员囯中最强的两个国家：露西亚与合/众/囯。

将斯雷因秘密安置在其中一个城镇将是理想的选择；真正的掌权者从不会去那里，而那里的管制之森严将便于他们进行后续监管。当地人也不会知道有那么一个囚犯在那里。

不仅如此，即使斯雷因能够越狱，他不会有任何协助者；因为当地的居民基本受军部调遣。而且处理后续的公关问题也会变得容易，那些雇员清楚地知道保持沉默的重要性。

这是军部能做的最明智的决定... 

...或者只是伊奈帆让他们这样认为. 

这些论点并没有错，但是栗发青年如此建议的主要考量在于，其他的备选地点极度…恶劣，不适于这位前任伯爵的生存。他的上司没有一个想把斯雷因安置在近处，曾打算将他放逐至他们能找到的最偏远，荒凉的地方。

伊奈帆深知如果他们的决策通过，斯雷因的生活将会是无人照料的，乃至非人的。但是如果在一个军部管圝制下的干净小镇安顿下的话，他会有更多的资源，也会被照顾得更好。

更不用说，这让他说服军部移交斯雷因的监管权也变得容易起来... 

韵子仍在说话，所以伊奈帆分给她一丝注意. "但你知道吗...你的工作将会从现在开始辛苦起来，长期看来的话，你能承受随之而来的压力吗?" 

"什么意思?" 

"和平已经到来. 如此森严的军事化管理将不再必要. 很快他们将会让渡权力，并回归和平时期的职能，那时你的工作将会是非常重要的." 

莱耶呛住了，大声地咳了起来，所有人都看向了她. 

"抱歉," 她冲口而出,"我的食物呛到气管里了." 加姆一边替她拍背顺气，一边看向伊奈帆。 

我不认为军部打算在近期解除武装。至少事情的进展不会顺利。 "那时," 他强迫自己咽下了‘如果’一词,"他们将会把我安置到一个不那么重要的职位。" 

他们接受了这个答案，只有莱耶不停地用奇怪的眼神看着他... 

* 

"那不是很浪漫吗?" 韵子一脸梦幻地说. 

"美女与野兽是我最喜欢的电影。" 尼娜满足地叹了一口气. 

"这片子挺酷的。是吧，伊奈帆?" 加姆怼了怼他. 

伊奈帆迟疑了，但还是决定说出自己的看法, "...那真的是爱情吗?"  

闻言，他们都一脸迷惑地转身看向他. 

"你想说什么?" 

"那真的是爱情吗?还是一种绝望？" 

"贝尔吗? 你是指那种爱上自己加害者的症状吗?" 

"斯德哥尔摩症候群. 然而不是: 贝尔有许多喜欢野兽的理由; 当她有了自由之后，她还是选择了野兽. 我的意思是...野兽真的爱贝尔吗?" 

"我没有听懂你的意思," 韵子扫视一圈,"我猜我们没有人懂." 

"即使是贝尔也可以回家，拜访其他人，而野兽其实是被锁在了城堡里。他知道自己如果不爱上什么人，并得到那人的爱，就会死；他被监禁着。我们并没有看到他和其他可能的恋爱对象互动。贝尔是他活下去的唯一机会，如果他强迫自己相信，自己爱上了她呢?" 

"假作的感情不会解除诅咒!" 

"我没有说他在伪装，但他或许只是让自己相信，他的爱是真心的。他需要这样才能对她感到爱意。这并不是真爱吧？他如果不爱上她的话，等待其后的将是孤寂与死亡。" 

死寂。然后是一人的嗤笑声。

"这就是你所不赞同的全部?" 莱耶讥嘲地笑了. 

"...怎么了? 你不认同哪一点?" 

"那个见鬼的仙女，女巫或者别的什么玩意." 

"什么?" 韵子惊讶地问,"她做错了什么吗？她甚至都没出现!" 

"她诅咒了还是个孩子的王子，让他一生都像个丑陋的怪物，然后孤独而死。因为什么？就因为他拒绝友好对待门前的陌生人。我是说，你们认真的吗？这是不是过了点？就为了这点破事毁了他的一生？" 

"但是-" 

"她有没有想过王子可能是有理由的? 他还是一个年轻的孩子。或许他被人告知不要放陌生人进入城堡，或许他曾经被亲近的人背叛，或许他只是对那女人卖的花过敏。她在毁了他的一生之前有试着和他沟通吗？然后还有城堡里的其他人。她诅咒了所有的仆人，因为她假定他们的主人是坏人。说到冷酷。哈，她看起来倒像是个通过给予惩罚来帮人改邪归正的好仙女，但实际上她只不过是个恶毒的巫婆。" 

"...你这么说来，到有些道理. 但我另一个不认同的，是它的政治背景. 镇上的人已经自治很久了，他们会轻易接受一个领主吗? 当他们已经多年未缴税时，他们还会缴纳税金给新任领主吗? 或者，是否有别的贵族趁虚而入，已经入主了野兽的封地?" 

"忘了税金吧. 整个村镇正打算杀死野兽和他的仆人，而野兽通过杀害一个为村民所爱戴的人来保护自己的下属。难道要我相信，野兽变成人就能消饵两方之间的仇恨了吗？ 那些镇民真的会完全信任这个片刻之前还是怪物的人吗？" 

 "非常优秀的观点. 总体来说，这是一个很复杂，有许多问题亟待解决的状况-" 

"够了! 天啊，你们两个，这只是一部普通的儿童电影！你们应该好好享受它，然后感动于最后的大团圆结局。" 

"他们真的能迎来一个大团圆结局吗?" 

"我同意莱耶的话; 那真的是一个完满结局吗？想想那些不必要的痛苦，未来王囯中的动荡局势，还有对自己感情真实性的不确定-" 

"看在…的份上，你们俩什么毛病？！停下过度解读！然后好好享受他们说的和乐美满。因为他们这样说了，所以那一定是个好结局！" 

伊奈帆想着自己是否该继续争辩，打算停下尝试，但在他开口前，三只手机响了起来。

韵子，尼娜和加姆整齐划一地拿出了自己的手机。

"...看来是舰长的电话。" 他们紧张地看向莱耶和伊奈帆。 

"我们不能旁听是可以理解的。去吧。" 伊奈帆又一次点出了显然的事实。他身边的红发女孩赞同地耸肩。

像他一样，莱耶也被军部排挤了，不过是因为她精神的不稳定；战时对火星人的敌视并没有什么问题，但是如果他们还要试图维持一定程度的和平，她的精神状态就是危险的，尤其不能出现在代表了地火合作的舰船工作人员中。

但是她不像伊奈帆，她选择了依赖复员费生活，继续与韵子和尼娜留在船上。

三人不情愿地走离了他们的听力范围。

栗发青年并不在意；这是一个合理的措施。况且，他终于有了和莱耶私下交谈的机会。

"你的行为很怪异。" 他告诉她。她挑眉，双手环抱胸前。

"你什么意思?" 

"不用假作无知。我留意到，只有你认为有人在看的时候，才会装出一副开心而放松的样子。我也留意到了你不停给我使的眼色。如果有什么你想说的，想问的，那么现在说吧。出什么事了吗？" 

"...真令人失望，你居然还要问我。我对你的期望本要更高一些，看来你的眼伤确实影响了你的智力。" 

她的话并没有让他感到不悦，但她的态度令人不安；那与一些东西太过相似- 

他恍然。

斯雷因，她的状态像斯雷因一样。她没有那样的受伤，那样的充满怨恨与不信任，但那态度却还是相像得过分。 

我能猜到斯雷因这样痛苦的理由，但是什么让莱耶这样困扰? 

幸运的是，莱耶对他的观感更好一些，也没有什么可以怨恨伊奈帆的理由，所以更加乐意说清楚事情。

“说你想说的，不然就终止谈话。”

莱耶泄气，之前的莽撞如同潮水一样退去，她现在竟有些迟疑。“我…当我们指出一部电影的错漏时，你看清他们的反应了吗？我有很多想和他们聊的事，但是我不想毁了他们的生活状态。”

"但是你不认为这会影响到我，或者你不在乎。" 

"两者皆是。或许。我现在不确定你是否意识到了，你现在似乎超然于政治之外了。" 

"...你在说我们现在的政府。" 

"...是的." 

"有什么具体的吗？从让你最不满的部分开始。" 

"..."她迟疑了，紧咬着下唇，几次放开又端起胸前的手臂，她不情愿地说,"嘿，你认为..." 她终于有些颤抖地开腔, "你真的认为通过指责已死之人来放过生者是对的吗?" 

他的血液一下子凉了下来，他几乎能感到自己刷白的脸色。这个问题不会有第二种涵义。 

斯雷因·特洛耶特,地球人, 公众眼中的已死之人，行刺艾瑟拉伊姆女皇陛下的幕后主使... 

...莱耶·阿里亚修, 火星人, 自由地活着，真正的行刺人，地火战争的导火索。更不用说，她曾二次试图勒死女皇... 

他没有死，伊奈帆几乎要冲口而出，他没有死，但是他的心已经死了，在你在外界逍遥并笃信女皇的仁慈时，他正悄悄腐朽坏败。他几乎为此结束了生命。 

"我…意识到了你想要问的问题," 他终于有些困难地开口,"但是我还没有仔细反思过。" 因为那不是真的。 

"猜到了," 莱耶愤怒地呛声,"你根本无所谓，对吧? 毁了你人生的人也被毁弃了。当然了，所有人中，你最不会在意他们对他声誉所做的事了" 

伊奈帆感到眼后的疼痛开始加剧。他试着通过稳定呼吸来冷静下来。

他的手用尽全力抓住了口袋中的新发带。

"那么你呢?你是出于愧疚吗？"  

"我…好吧…但这不是事情的重点!" 

"那么什么是重点?"

"你真的不知道?!" 

"我有自己的估量，但更希望你先说。" 

"...好吧!是-" 

"嘿伙计们，刚才真是抱歉-哦，出什么事了吗?"身后传来了加姆的声音，伊奈帆发现自己的朋友已经回来了。

"我们正在讨论电影。" 他面不改色地撒谎。果然收到了一片抱怨声。"我才应该问这个问题。一切正常吗?" 

"是的," 韵子说完便是一声叹息，"看来人们不觉得我们在这里有起任何作用, 所以丢卡里翁号会前往非/洲，以响应那里的需求。" 

非/洲? 那是一个很大的洲级板块，这个地点或许是一个巧合，但是... 

"你和我们一起去吗，莱耶?" 尼娜询问"那并不是什么重要的任务，我猜他们会允许你随队的。" 

"...我就算了吧。" 

"你确定吗? 我认为那里的人的确需要帮助，更重要的是，我们喜欢有你陪伴。" 

莱耶闻言微笑起来， "我也很想你们。之后我或许会去拜访你们。" 

她并没有选择，伊奈帆想，想起了愤怒支配下雪姐所给出的信息。因为她不稳的精神状态和对内幕的了解，军部给她退伍金的一个条件就是频繁接受耶贺濑医生的检查，以此监视她的状态。

"不管怎样，我们得回去打包了，伊奈帆。" 

伊奈帆正在权衡自己的选择。他是真心想找到火星人来询问他们对时政的看法。然而纽约已经不是过去那个商业中心了。没有了超空间门的存在，这附近就只有为伯爵工作的火星人，而且人数还不多。火星人倾向于盘踞在扬陆城或者具有政治重要性的城市附近，所以现在根本没有寻找他们的必要。

他会先回去一次，并在闲暇时候，研究出打探火星情报的最佳地点。

在脑中推演所有可能情况时，伊奈帆感到一阵久违的兴奋。雪姐是对的：他对斯雷因的兴趣不仅仅是出于对未知的探询，那与他分析处理复杂事态时的兴奋也完全不同。

他希望自己能告诉斯雷因这一点。

* 

他们回来时，丢卡里翁号上的人不出所料正处于一种有规划但却纷乱的状态中，所有人都在为起航做准备。

他对朋友说了再见，让出时间让他们整备行李，然后出发去寻找雪姐。

自他上一次走过这些廊道已经过去了许多时曰，但他还是能直觉般地找到要去的方向。

他走到指挥中心。他的姐姐不在那里，但是马克巴蕾吉在，她正俯身看着地图。听见了他进门时的响动，她不禁抬头。

"界塚准尉,我还在想着能否有机会见你一面呢。" 

"马克巴蕾吉舰长。"他敬礼。

"我已经不是你的上级了，你不需要这样做。" 

"我认为这属于一种礼貌。" 

她轻笑着摇头，"你一点也没变，我很欣慰。" 

伊奈帆未作回应，看向了地图。那是张世界地图，从合/众/囯到他们目的地的路线被标注放大了。

"你仍旧会敬礼，却会不经允许看我的地图?" 

"这显然不需要知情许可，你们这趟是普通的援建任务,"他抬头，目光一错不错地看着她,"不是吗?" 

马克巴蕾吉狡黠地笑了, "界塚准尉，这次的任务不是援建还能是什么?" 

"唔，我来看看...你们将在哪里停泊?" 

她指了一地. 他开始考虑,"去那里的最短路径是..."

啊，我的假设是正确的。

"你们会途经米迦勒伯爵的扬陆城。" 

"一个巧合，不是吗?" 

"没错。" 米迦勒伯爵; 仍拒绝撤出地球人土地的火星人之一. 他最近又一次拒绝了艾瑟拉伊姆的对话请求。

军部不能，至少，暂时不能使用武力，因为那位陛下已经明确表示了禁止武力的要求。所以他们选择带去一次警告：他们还有丢卡里翁号。当丢卡里翁号在近旁时，如果武力突然成为必要…

"请务必小心。"  

"不要担心，我会照顾好他们的。现在去享受你的自由吧…伊奈帆，这是你应得的。" 

* 

不久之后，伊奈帆与他的姐姐和莱耶一起注视着舰船起飞。

"时间太短暂了，我们以后应该经常来拜访他们." 雪姐哀叹。 

"我同意，我们几周后应该去拜访他们的新驻地。"雪姐给他使的眼色说明，她清楚地意识到了伊奈帆行为背后存在别的原因，只是不能冒险在莱耶面前发问。

说到莱耶, "你现在去哪?"他问女孩。 

莱耶看着他，笑得让他有点不舒服。 "我本来还在犹豫...我现在打算跟着你们，顺便看看那个传说中的军部小镇。或许还会停留一阵。可以吗？" 

不可以，但是他知道不能这么说。 "可以，你不会为我们带来任何麻烦。" 

他觉得自己的眼睛又在隐隐作痛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -这章写得原作者身心俱疲。尽管她很担心放一整章分析上来会有什么后果，但她觉得有必要这么做。她希望这章读起来不会那么困难&无聊。
> 
> -斯雷因被监禁的地点：原作者将其设定为美国南部。尽管第二季终战时所有的角色都身着冬装，但伊奈帆与斯雷因对峙的地方显然处于温度更宜人的气候带，所以她觉得那是一个更靠近赤道的地方。
> 
> -说到伊奈帆：话又说回来，如果他在终章后真的在军中升上高位，那些人怎么可能让他翘掉超空间门的开通仪式？原作者不认为那些轻易发配丢卡里翁号上火线，让他们去执行自杀式任务的人会让这种事发生。“因为不再需要分析引擎所以将其移除”这种说辞也是同样的不可靠，原作者不认为他会被允许这么做。正如原作者在博客中分析的那样，伊奈帆更有可能是在撒谎。
> 
> -天堂陨落事件之后的世界地图上可以看出，纽约的一部分仍旧存在，然而其余的部分都淹在水下，所以原作者如此设定。
> 
> -美女与野兽是原作者最喜欢的几部迪士尼电影之一，不要被章节误导了。说到章节中的那些探讨...这不会是你们最后一次听到它...


	4. Chapter 4

"你会喜欢这儿的!"

"..."

"..."

"这里的确不是个大城市,但是麻雀虽小,五脏俱全.有些地方甚至完好如战前!"

"意料之中;如果地球联合军部连下属城镇都管理不好,他们凭什么插手世界格局?"

"闭嘴,阿奈!不要破坏气氛."

明明之前也无气氛可言.想着,伊奈帆通过后视镜瞥了一眼莱耶. 

他的姐姐未免太过激动了.

是因为她一直没有可以畅谈过去的女性同伴吗? 伊奈帆认为事情没有这么简单.

他相信这只是原因的一部分.尽管雪姐答应不计前嫌并帮助他与斯雷因相处,但是她还是会期待伊奈帆对别人有好感,如果能是个姑娘就更好了.

 "伊奈帆可以带你在附近转转!"

可以盖棺定论了：他的姐姐正试图撮合他和莱耶。战争伊始，她就开始尝试把他推销出去。她的惯用手法是强迫他带那些姑娘去她自以为浪漫的地方。这方法从未奏效，不过伊奈帆可以确定，比起约会的失败，雪姐对他无动于衷的态度更苦恼一些。

莱耶显然不怀恋他的陪伴，但他的姐姐坚信莱耶对他抱有好感，并认为那是她来这里的理由。伊奈帆仍不清楚莱耶的真实目的。他暂时假定她为调查军部而来。 

只要她不让自己和雪姐涉险，不追查斯雷因的事，我就不会阻止她。

斯雷因...莱耶的存在使事情变得麻烦极了；现在去拜访金发青年时，他需要加倍小心。

希望她能专心探查自己的事，而不是在我们附近转悠，或者关注我的动向。

他们到家了，驶过大门时，莱耶欣赏地吹了声口哨。

"嘿，不错嘛！你们俩倒是充分利用了那笔钱。我倒从没想过你们会有庄园情结。"

"这不是座庄园。"伊奈帆下意识地修正她， “庄园指的是大片土地上包括主屋，谷仓，车库在内的建筑群，但是你眼前这一个只有车库，而周围的土地也不多。不仅如此，你能否改称其为’宅邸’也是值得商榷的。主屋只有四间卧室，我不确定你可以据此称其为——”

"行了，行了!我从来没有想过你们会喜欢大房子，可以了吧？"

雪姐偷笑。"我承认我们或许奢侈了一些。但这栋房屋对于我们并不算昂贵——”

“它当时正因为偏僻的地理位置而在降价出售中——”

“是的。我们一直以来都蜗居在狭小拥挤的地方，所以不管怎样都想尝试一次，空间大到远非必要的感觉。况且，”伊奈帆发现她正徒劳地试图让自己的声音充满暗示性，“伊奈帆也到年纪了。我们永远不会知道，什么时候或许就要多一个人借宿了。现在我们至少有了足够的房间。”

莱耶看向后视镜中伊奈帆的眼睛，不住挑眉，仿佛在无声询问雪姐是否真的在暗示她理解的那个意思。

"是的,"伊奈帆表示赞同, "空余的房间在一些时候将非常实用…”雪姐微笑，但栗发青年继续道, “尤其是有我的熟人拜访时。希望下次加姆，尼娜和韵子也能来做客。”

雪姐拉下脸。莱耶则努力咳嗽起来，试图掩盖自己的笑意。

他们从距离车库最近的厨房的门进了主屋——莱耶轻哼了一声。

"有点意思.我本以为你们的家具全会是最新款,但它们出乎意料地老旧."

“它们当时正在降价,而且能够正常工作.”

“什么?!你们都有那么多钱了,还在关心价格?”

“那笔钱基本被我拿去投资了.”

他们身后的雪姐叹气.

"伊奈帆,"她说, “你为什么不放下这些纪念品,带莱耶去她的房间看看呢?我认为右边第二间就很好.”

她的意图太明显了.伊奈帆倒也无事可做,所以他就答应下来.

"让我猜猜看,她给我安排的房间就在你隔壁吧?"确定雪姐无法听见后,莱耶在爬台阶时来了一句,语气中有一种新奇.

"是的.你很介意吗?"

"我不在乎.我本该警告你不要妄想些什么,但我很确定你也不想要你姐姐期待的东西."

"正确."

"她为什么会是这个样子?她之前的确热衷于给你拉郎配-”

她真的那样做了?简直是在犯傻.

"-但却从未这样热切过.发生什么了吗?"

"什么都没有发生.对于她,这才是问题."

"什么都没有? 你过去一年没有和任何人在一起过?"

"难道你有?"

"有啊,我谈过几段儿."她耸肩,那些人显然对她没有触动,“认真地问一句,你就没有喜欢的人?"

"没有."

"发带姑娘不算吗?"

这问题让他吃了一惊,他连回答都有了些犹豫."那人…不算吧?"

莱耶注意到了他的迟疑。"’那人’?不是"那姑娘"?"

"’那人’可以指代两个性别-"

"得了，不用再试图掩盖了。那不是个姑娘吧？”她笑得颇不怀好意，“难怪你姐姐的苦心毫无报偿，你喜欢男人。”

"我也没有喜欢过男人。我无法理解你是如何得出这个结论的：只是为他买过一条发带算不上什么。"

"可你只为他一人买过东西，其余所有人的手信你都是拜托雪姐代购的。"

"只不过是我恰巧看到，觉得送他会很有趣罢了。"

"就当我信了你好了。你为什么会挑中那个颜色?"

伊奈帆觉得自己的回答有点不妙,"...那和他的眼睛是一个颜色。"

这解释无疑令人侧目，说出来之后就更是这样了…

只不过是因为他那时刚自杀未遂，而我的思绪暂时都被他占据了而已。

莱耶眨眼，突然大笑出声，几乎跌坐在了他的床上。“我的天呐，你的回答真是信息量丰富。你试图说服我，你一点也不喜欢他：可是你却会因为想起他的瞳色而为他买东西？那个柜台不仅出售其他色号的绿色发带，还有一堆的蓝色发圈。你难道是想说你认识的其他人都是褐色眼睛的吗？不然你怎么会忘记替他们买呢？”

"我来之前刚好在处理他的事情。"

莱耶摇头，不再作回答。

伊奈帆开始感到头疼；莱耶对自己性向的质疑其实没有冒犯到他，但她居然暗示自己出于性趣才会为一手擒获的斯雷因买礼物…这背后的含义扭曲得让他不寒而栗。不仅如此，他也不能放任莱耶探寻自己“暗恋对象”的身份。一旦发现自己身边并没有这样的人，她将会更加好奇…

他任由莱耶在卧室里思考这个谜团，自己快步下楼去吃一些处方药。

他有预感接下来几天会非常难捱。

*

几天后，他终于找到了机会。雪姐本想让伊奈帆和莱耶出门游玩。但伊奈帆细数了她过去失败的恋爱经历，指出了现在独处将为可能恋情带来的毁灭性打击，于是雪姐改变了想法，决定带莱耶享受一次“男生止步”的游玩经历。

伊奈帆确认她们不会再折返之后，立刻装运了雪姐买的手信，开车去见斯雷因。

那些人礼貌地接待了他…发现自己有礼物可收时，那份礼貌则变成了纯粹的喜悦。

只有典狱长还保持了清醒,“我知道你们都想拆看礼物，但是界塚先生想面见犯人。总有人需要去做一下准备工作。”

斯雷因有访客时总需要经历一趟“准备工作”来排除可能的危险；囚室会被彻底排查，以防有隐藏的武器；直到伊奈帆来之前，一个守卫都会确保他一直坐在椅子上。

如果他仍旧担心斯雷因会杀害自己的话，这么做无疑是合理的。

倒不是说他认为斯雷因不想他死。

斯雷因能提前知道我拜访的时间，我还从来没有见过他平时的样子。

他当然可以让守卫不提前通知，不过那就是对斯雷因隐私不必要的冒犯了。

这是我的机会。 “没有关系,”他向典狱长保证, “我知道他不足为惧。不用为我如此劳神。只要保证三十分钟一班的巡查即可。”他自证观点地开始拿出禁入牢房的物品，车钥匙，手机，现金和证件；又一一摆放在惯常的收纳区。他唯一拿上的是一个老式寻呼机，以防雪姐有急事找他。

典狱长迟疑着，很快在周围狱卒的期待下缴械了，“…那很好，”她最终妥协道,”你小心点。”

“我一定会的。他比往常更需要我谨慎对待吗？”

“不，守卫报告说一切正常；他有正常进食，安静度日，未惹麻烦。他没有新的轻生举动，也没有情绪异常。”

伊奈帆点头，给那些人礼貌致谢的时间后就离开了。

他已经熟知此间的布局，无须指引也能找到想去之处。栗发青年虽然没有亲眼见过斯雷因的新囚室，但他却参与了工程本身，足以知道其所在地点。他先是在医疗翼拿了一些器材，才走向囚室。

伊奈帆无法忘记斯雷因的伤势。

通向囚室所在走廊的门本应整日紧缩，有专人时时看管。现在却自然无人监视，钥匙也在锁孔里好生呆着。不过即使斯雷因逃出了囚室，离开了走廊，没有迷失于这栋楼错综复杂的布局中…他仍会发现，通向外界的唯一通路被所有聚集着察看礼物的守卫阻断。

伊奈帆走过廊道，看见了囚室的铁栏，却没有看见里面的人。于是他继续向前…

他看见了斯雷因，并试图在自己被发现前，把他的样子尽可能完整地收入眼底。

金发青年正在读书，他双手环膝，倚靠在墙上，蜷在床离门最远的角落。

伊奈帆一阵烦躁：青年看上去既不放松，对掌中书也丝毫不感兴趣；即使有着距离阻隔，栗发青年仍能看出，斯雷因停留在纸面的视线中只余麻木…

然后他抬头，看见了铁栏后的伊奈帆。

斯雷因警觉地起身，即刻丢下那书，跳下了床。有那么一瞬间，他几乎像要迈步走向伊奈帆，不过他最后只是双手环胸。

“已经回来了？看来不论你的眼睛是什么毛病，都没有那么严重嘛。”他的语气有些生硬。

伊奈帆很难相信斯雷因是在担心他。除了厌恶外，他就没有期待过那人的第二种反应。他无言地走进了囚室。

斯雷因大声叹气，不情愿地走向囚室中央那张他们常使用的桌子。伊奈帆则花了片刻打量周围。

他未能说服监理会的人窗户是必须品，所以没有窗户。但是囚室的墙和栏槛都是上乘的不锈钢，与床相对的左墙上则有一扇通往独立卫浴的不可上锁的门。

斯雷因坐下后，便伸手拉过西洋棋盘-

-如果他还有自杀企图的话，他可能会吞下棋子，换取一个漫长而疼痛的死亡，那些人怎么没有把这副棋收走？-

-斯雷因继续把棋盘推向桌子中央。

“不用。暂时不用。”伊奈帆在惯用的座位上落座时阻止他。他抬手把医药箱放在了桌上。“这才是优先事项。”

斯雷因看了一眼，就忍不住扭头，“是我算错时间了吗？这才过了几天！”

“所以没有任何人帮你换过药吗？”伊奈帆不住皱眉，手上准备工作不停。斯雷因轻嗤了一声。

“护工来过一次，察看流血是否停止了。那已经远非必要了。”

“不。伤药和纱布都应一天一换，以保证清洁；纱布经久不换会延缓愈合，并且引发感染，更何况你还在这样一个不干净的环境中。”伊奈帆伸出手等待着。

“你也小心得太过了。”斯雷因点评道，但还是顺从地把受伤的手腕放入了伊奈帆张开的掌心，“不及时更换的纱布从未给我带来过麻烦，而且——” 他控制住了自己，闭口不言。

伊奈帆小心地剪开了一部分的纱布以便移除。“如果你有想说的话，那就说。”他无比庆幸，自己平板的语气永远不会暴露他的在意。

你的伤口究竟有多少未经照料，你怎会知道包扎并非必须？你身前身后的疤痕或许会是答案，但是你似乎未在指代这些…

“说得好像我会满足你的好奇心一样。”斯雷因不耐地说。

伊奈帆专心于手上的动作，未作回答。他小心地拆下了数层纱布-

-他松了一口气：伤口没有流血，周围的皮肤也呈现出健康的色泽。“伤口愈合得很好。”他评价，一边用指腹触碰那片皮肤。听见斯雷因不适的细小声音，他停下了。 “即使这样我也会重新灭菌，毕竟敷料太久未更换了。”

“…随便你。”斯雷因转动肩膀，看向一边。

那年轻人沉默地继续手上的工作，感到斯雷因颤抖得愈发厉害。

他有话要说。

伊奈帆正打算敷上干净纱布时，斯雷因发话了，声音中有一些迟疑，另一只手还紧抓着颈上的吊坠。“…你走以后，他们给了我一套新衣服，归还了我的吊坠…”

“很好。”

“…我说，一开始所有人都过度紧张，为了不让我自残甚至把我关进了那个水族馆一样的房间…现在…但是现在他们甚至归还了我的吊坠，即使我有可能用那个伤害到自己…”

这番话唤起了令人不快的记忆,但是伊奈帆没有受此影响而缓下在斯雷因手腕上缠绕干净纱布的工作.不过,他确实谨慎地重新斟酌了自己的回答,“你刚来这里时,非常抗拒我们拿走它.”

“你是说,我像一只疯狂的野兽般把一个狱卒打翻在地,而你在铁窗的另一边漠不关心地就像看着你不听话的新宠物闹脾气一样?确实如此.”他的声音又一次充满了尖刻与嘲讽.

“如果是你在我的位置,你会怎么做?在比你健壮,比你更有技巧的人遇上麻烦时插手?还是离开,事后通过狱卒有偏见的转述来了解事实?”

“如果你插手,我本可以伤到你,所以我很遗憾你没有加入.但是如果没有人看着我被制服就更好了.而且,看着这出闹剧对你就没有触动吗?除了让我变得更有趣之外-”

“它让我怀疑这并非真正的仁慈.在我看来,将你关入的透明牢房也着实过分了.”

“…!”

他没有反抗终身监禁…却为了守护自己唯一的所有物而疯狂…付出了囚笼中没有隐私的一年作为代价.人们声称那是出于对他危险情绪与自残情绪的担忧. 他的确对人对己都很危险…但把他留在那种地方还是太过份了.

“…我本应早点让你离开那里的.那是我的错;我早该意识到,透明的囚牢对你的健康不好;我从一开始就不应该假定那对你是有益的.”伊奈帆结束了包扎,松开了那只手,“我本应该想到的.”

他试图抽回手,但是斯雷因坚持地握住了他的手腕.“别装了,我不是你的责任.无论你怎么想,我都不是你见鬼的宠物.”他的声音有些嘶哑.

伊奈帆叹息,却没有挣开那只手.这毕竟是斯雷因第一次主动接触他.“我早就说过了,这不是我的动机.你提起那一天是有什么想问的吗?”

“…嗯.发生了那么多事.他们为什么还会允许我保留它?你和这件事有关吗?”

“…如果它对你真的那么重要,你用它结束生命的可能性就会很低.”

“或许它因此成为了我自杀道具的第一选择.”

“确实如此，但我没有告诉他们这一点。况且，我认为你至少会在这件事上与我统一口径。”

斯雷因有些失语地看着他，随即又开始注视着那只吊坠。

“…我指的不是那些疤痕…”他投降了，几乎是呢喃着开口。

“什么?”

“…我之前说自己受过伤，未经治疗也恢复得很好…你想到的是我的伤疤。不要否认！我看见你瞥向我胸口的眼神了——”

“我不会否认这一点。” 但我下次会小心控制自己的反应， “联想到已知的伤痕是很自然的反应。”

“…随便你怎么说。那些伤倒是受过治疗。事实上,”他偏头，像是在回忆，眼中却一片冰寒, “它们得到了最好的治疗，比我应得的还要-”他回到现实， “好了，就是这样。”

‘就是这样’ 表明他刚轻描淡写地揭过了一些事。伊奈帆无法赞同这样的做法。所以，他被迫留下了一身的伤痕…但是之后立刻获得了有效的治疗？什么人会给予他那样的痛苦，然后确保他完全恢复呢？…不，或许施暴者与救助者并非一人。可能性有很多…更重要的是，他曾经受过重伤，他甚至需要自己留意伤口的恢复情况…

他却不能再作询问了；斯雷因仍不打算对他坦诚，这份新的消息不过是对伊奈帆索回吊坠的答谢。

“谢谢你。”

斯雷因立刻放开了他的手腕，双手环胸。“我没有为你做什么! 我只是…我不喜欢亏欠你任何东西,即使你只是为了打消我的警惕。我想…”

“我明白。即使如此，我仍旧想要表示我的感谢。”

“我已经说了-”

眼见着金发青年开始恼怒起来，伊奈帆打算换个话题。“我给你带了些东西。”

成功了；斯雷因又一次冷静下来，看向他,“你认真地吗?上次的洗发水我还没用完呢。”他的语气还是有些尖锐。

你确实有在用它，那就好。 “不是洗发水。”伊奈帆拿出了发带，把它推过桌面。

金发青年有些怔愣地盯着它，半晌才小心地挑起它。“这是…橡皮圈?”

“行话来说应该是‘发带’，但你说的没错，它确实是橡皮圈。”

“洗发水和发带…你要么就是对头发有什么特殊的癖好，要么你就是在暗示，我的头发看上去糟透了。”

“并不是那样。礼物的重复性只是个巧合。我不知道你想要什么，所以我只是买了我认为对你有用的东西。”

“你挑了一个诡异的绿色。为什么挑这个？它看上去有点丑。”

不，它一点也不难看。 “...那是你的瞳色。”

“我的...哦。”他眨眼， “...你挑了和我眼睛相配的发带?你是在耍我吗?”

莱耶至少让他意识到了，完整的解释听起来不太妙。但他还是想避免撒谎。 “我也不知道你对颜色的喜好，所以我选了这个。”

“…你本可以挑我外服的颜色，或者头发的颜色…”

“我…只是认为那是个不错的选择。而且，那个颜色很少见，黄色或者蓝色的发带可以之后再找，那个颜色却不能了。”

“送我和瞳色相配的饰品。你知道这听上去像什么吗？”

“…我已经被告知过了。”他不情愿地承认， “那不是我的本意。”

斯雷因对此嗤之以鼻，“显而易见。见过我的伤疤之后，你根本不可能对我有那种兴趣。”他的语气没有一丝苦涩，像是在陈述一个事实。

你的伤疤根本无法影响我对你的看法。伊奈帆想着，深知现在不是争辩的时候。

伊奈帆最不需要地就是斯雷因对他意图的误解：他做这些从不是为了换取身体上的进一步接触。

金发青年似乎作了一个决定，开始试着绑上发带。

他以前从未留过长发，伊奈帆看着斯雷因笨拙而不确定的动作，盖棺定论。

“…它确实有点用。”他为自己扎了个高马尾之后终于开口。“但别指望你能以此收买我，我不会听从你的随便什么计划的。”

伊奈帆皱眉,“你尽可以恨我，但请至少相信我的诚意。”

“嗯?我相信与否，你为什么会在意? 如果我厌恶你，你还是无法拿到你想要的。”

“我并不打算撬出那些问题的答案，那也不是我的目的。即使你还恨我，接受了我的帮助，你至少会受益。如果你怀疑我所有行为的动机，你的健康将会因此受到损害。”

“当你终于厌倦这种游戏后，我的怀疑将使我受益匪浅。”

“我-”

他的衬衣口袋中传来“嘀”的一声。惊讶与疑惑着，斯雷因僵直了身体；即使伊奈帆清楚地知道这声音的来源，他还是为消息的突然到来而吃了一惊。

他拿出内袋中的寻呼机，看起了消息。

抱歉。莱耶不太舒服。我们将会在15分钟内到家。

伊奈帆暗自腹诽。他认为莱耶没有任何不适；他的姐姐可能又干了什么出格的事，那姑娘只是打算速战速决。不论怎样，他只有十五分钟的时间：他需要把物资还回医疗翼，向守卫道别，在莱耶发现他的消失前回家…

“我得走了。”他说，起身奔向出口。

“怎么了?”

他不想让斯雷因担心，所以他安抚道，“不是什么你需要担心的事。”我打算让这件事一直这样，不要烦扰到你。

已经没有时间来道别了——并不是什么重要的事，斯雷因本来也不喜欢道别——所以伊奈帆头也不回的离开了。

*

“不是什么你需要担心的事。”

他苦涩地笑了；这完美地提醒了他的本分。

他抚摸着新入手的发圈。

伊奈帆刚才毫不犹疑地把他弃置一边，这样看来，这样的闹剧不会持续很久了。

*

莱耶在雪姐身后即将走进主屋时，她看见了二楼阳台上的伊奈帆，只一瞬他就退回了房间。

莱耶给了长姐一个不走心的理由，声称自己落了些东西，就冲了出去。

确认无人跟踪后，她回到了车库，摸了一下车前盖。

看来伊奈帆确实去了一些地方，并确保自己在她们回来前到了家…

*

接下来几天，伊奈帆根本没有机会去见斯雷因。莱耶的行踪毫无规律；她来去全凭喜好，甚至还和他工作地点的前台搞好了关系。她现在能不经通报地随意进出他的办公室，让他在工作时间拜访斯雷因也成为了不可能。

*

“...他们不太对劲。”莱耶在某次造访他办公室时说。

“你是说我们的朋友?”

“还能是谁?我今早给他们打了电话...韵子的声音有些怪异，她没有说任何重要的事。”

伊奈帆知道自己可以相信莱耶关于韵子的一切判断。“我知道了，但是我不认为现在有担心的必要。”

“怎么说?”

“军部无法掩盖一名伯爵进攻造成的痕迹。韵子也不能接受丢卡里翁号攻击别人；如果有交火，她一定会找你或者我的姐姐来寻求安慰。”

“那你认为是什么情况?”

“我有两个猜测：其一是驻地人民的生活比他们预想的还要艰难，其二是与火星人的紧张局势进一步激化，他们担心未来可能的冲突。试图与米迦勒伯爵重开对话的新闻说明交涉远非预期中那样和谐。”

“...我希望你是对的。”

我亦如此。

*

“是乔希吗?”

“什么?”

“艹，如果你是那种反应的话，那就不是他。我之前还那么确定。”

伊奈帆眨眼，试图回想起有关那个下属的信息...

他花了好一会儿才意识到莱耶在说什么。“...他的眼睛也是那种颜色。”

“你需要集中注意力才能想起来?很好，你现在没有办法说你只是喜欢那种颜色了。不要找借口了。说！你喜欢的人在哪里？这附近根本没有这样瞳色的人！”

如果这才是你想调查的事情，那请回吧。“我之前没有给过你任何信息，什么给了你错觉，我会改变主意？我早就说过，我对那人没有这样的情感。”

“那就告诉我那个人在哪，我会自行判断。”

“不。你可以走了，我还有工作没完成。”

*

一个守卫向囚室走来，只是常规巡视。

是他。

青年无法控制地颤抖；那个人改变了轮值时间，往常青年总能在他巡视时装睡的…

那个守卫在囚室门口驻足，目不转睛地盯视着青年。他看上去有话要说，却改变主意离开了。

青年松了一口气，发现自己无意识地揪紧了脑后的发辫。

*

几天过去，又是一周。

*

“ 嘿...伊奈帆?”

“什么?”他知道自己的语气有些不耐烦。但站在这个阻碍了自己见斯雷因的罪魁祸首面前，他很难保持冷静。

“你有想过我在纽约问你的问题吗?”

想得比你多。 “...有。”

“所以呢?”

“一件事是否是合理的，完全取决于-”

“我们并没有在讨论虚拟情境,”莱耶厉声打断, “你只要告诉我，你怎么看，艾瑟拉伊姆谎称一个死人试图谋杀她这件事。”

那人没有死，“如果指责一个已死之人就能够解决所有的冲突，并开创一个和平盛世...只要扯谎的人不是置那人于死地的凶手...这就是一个不坏的办法。”

“...你真的认为这个谎言能抹消一切会重燃战火的争端?”

“...我还有工作要做，莱耶。”

“你的托词糟透了。反正我已经得到了一半的答案，我不介意再等上一段时间。”

*

稍微友好一点的那些警卫之一正在做巡查。

“别担心，界塚很关心你，我确定他很快就会来的。” 那人如此向青年保证。

青年什么也没说，只是耸了耸肩以表示自己的无动于衷。

警卫走后，他又一次抚上发带。

界塚伊奈帆可能厌倦了频繁的到访，打算回归他之前的日程…或许发生了什么事，他暂时无法走开。

*

九天是伊奈帆忍耐的极限。

他没有耐心陪莱耶继续这出孩子气的游戏。

他当然有和典狱长保持联络，了解斯雷因的近况，可那远远不够。

斯雷因·特洛耶特有正常进食，无异常行为。

他无法提取任何有用信息。

斯雷因·特洛耶特还绑着那条发带。

这条消息...让他有些受用，然而却无益于改善斯雷因的处境。

 

我得想出一个远程帮助他的办法，我不能在莱耶离开前一直停止对他的帮助…

伊奈帆阖上眼，开始思索可行的方法。

*

一个守卫立在门前，另一个即将送入他的食物，斯雷因在座位上有些坐立不安。

青年的神情谨慎地呈现出一种茫然，送饭的守卫居然是...他。

男人小心地放下斯雷因的餐盘...或者是他假作出一副小心翼翼的模样，故意延长这项任务的时间。

他假装在整理餐叉，凑近了青年的耳边，在另一人看不见的地方悄声说…

“你的头发放下更好看，那样更娘气。” 他有些失望地低声说。

斯雷因多年的训练让他能够不动声色，尽管他仍须凝神才能控制住用餐刀捅人的欲望。

*

“你听过新闻了吗?!”

“你是说，女皇的未婚夫将要在一个月内与米迦勒伯爵进行会谈?听说了。”

“丢卡里翁号的船员可以放心了。”莱耶几乎是轻松地说。

即使她带来了那么多的麻烦，伊奈帆发现自己无法讨厌担心他们友人的莱耶。他勾唇，“他们确实很高兴。韵子在新闻播报前就听到了风声，早些时候，她还打电话与我和雪姐商量。那个时候你刚好不在。”

“我现在就给他们打电话，她一定很高兴！”

“我猜你现在应该能获准去找他们了。”

“唔...我猜...我会...在一周内离开。”

伊奈帆吞下了自己的疲累。

*

莱耶并没有那么关注雪姐的动向，所以伊奈帆让她拜托典狱长转交给斯雷因一张清单。

清单上是他希望斯雷因填充的事项。喜好的食物，想读的书籍，偏好的音乐，过敏源，他对目前伙食的意见与建议。

这不算什么，却是伊奈帆现在能想到的唯一方法了…

*

青年凝视着那张清单。

他的情绪有些激动，连那只拿着清单的手都有些颤抖。

他猜自己现在感到的是厌恶。

所以…界塚伊奈帆放弃了。这么快。

上次把他叫走的不论是什么都远比他饲养的人类样本有趣，因为他明显不打算回来了，居然还打算通过一张见鬼的清单来了解他的状况。

他把那张纸撕了个粉碎，正打算扯下那条发带——

“你头发放下更好看，那样更娘气。”

——他扯下了发带，却没有扔掉；他不认为界塚伊奈帆会在乎他是否绑发，但为了自己，他会绑发…当那个恶心的人在附近时。看着那条裹在布料中的橡皮圈，他的手紧攥成拳，他的喉头一阵肿胀。

他知道的，不是吗？他早就预见到这样的事会发生。

即使那样…为什么会结束的这么快？

 *

莱耶做客的第十三天，伊奈帆从典狱长那听到了一个足以让他失控，搞砸一切，然后直接上门的消息。

囚犯吃得少了。他要么是在发狂，要么就是毫无反应。

他必须知道斯雷因怎么了。

如果金发青年的存在被曝光也毫无损失的话，伊奈帆早就去那里了。

他吃下一片药。斯雷因怎么了？

如果莱耶再不给他一个偷跑的机会，他可能就会做一些不可挽回的事了。或许给她塞点安眠药，然后在午夜偷跑是个不错的选择…

*

那些迹象很微妙，不关注的话甚至是无形的，但是莱耶知道伊奈帆正在渐渐失控。她有观察剩下的药量，知道伊奈帆在自己不注意的时候有偷服药来缓解头痛。

她注意到他越来越不耐，回答愈来愈尖锐，他愈加频繁地关注自己的车和手机…

莱耶不得不承认他很固执。不过，巧了，她也是。

不过，肯定有事发生了。他的坐立不安突然变得更严重了。

是时候再加把火了…

*

“我今天去看场电影，有人一起吗?”

伊奈帆的神情一瞬间呈现完全的空白。雪姐则完全暴露了自己。

“啊...我们可能不会去…”她紧张地说，神经质般地多次看向伊奈帆。

“没关系，我一个人去就好。我有两部想看的电影，大概会离开一段时间。”

“我明白了。”伊奈帆情绪不显，“我们会在这里，也有可能在之后做点别的事。你结束了，可以给我们打电话，我们或许会在外面碰面。”

“好的，没问题。一会儿见。”

她离开了，又等了一会儿以确保他们没有跟踪她…

他们没有，所以她继续执行自己的计划。

*

他们只等了一会儿就冲向了车。

 

伊奈帆心里知道这很莽撞。莱耶很可能在谋划些什么…但是他必须去。

即将到达时，雪姐保证像往常一样等在外面，她这次额外承诺会密切关注手机上莱耶发来的简讯，有状况就会发到伊奈帆的寻呼机来通知他。

伊奈帆冲进门内，当被告知要等待准备工作完成的时候，他几乎焦躁得失去控制。

“囚犯又有了不稳定的迹象，我们不希望你出事。所以——”

“如果你们没有发现危险物品，我不认为我会需要一个守卫在旁监视。平常的巡查就够了。”

典狱长丝毫没有动摇。

“不仅如此，你的报告提到他还没有糟到同以前一样的地步。即使那时，他也没有做过出格的事。这次也不会有任何不同。如果有危险，我会大喊，他们即使在走廊入口处也能听见的。”

她叹息着放行了。

他的脚步一刻不停，不时他就看见了囚室。

斯雷因正如往常一样坐在桌边。

只一眼，伊奈帆就看出，他又退回了监禁初期时那种痛苦的状态。

 

为什么？

“典狱长说你最近胃口不佳。”他移动了一枚棋子。

“所以呢?”斯雷因尖刻地说，未曾抬眼看伊奈帆，他双手抱臂，拒绝入局， “我仍能保证自己的健康，所以你为什么会来?”

“…我听说你毁掉了我送来的清单。”

“哈，这才是你来的原因吧?” 他讥嘲地笑了起来，伊奈帆被他眼中的情感骇到了；这让他想起那一次，斯雷因质疑自己仍未被处决的原因。“我不会让你好过的。你走吧，这样会对我们二人都好。”

“你受了什么刺激吗?”

“什么?你认为我不会改变自己的态度吗?”

伊奈帆想要开口继续发问-

传呼机响了。他拿出，只看了一眼。

速归。莱耶。    

他不知道是什么原因。那个火星人可能只是放弃了自己的小小冒险，临时起意询问雪姐的所在，打算加入他们。

他对她已经毫无耐心。他本该离开，但现在却是一个要命的状况。栗发青年想着该如何在回程路上甩掉莱耶，他确定有什么事发生了，他不能再一次延迟或终止和斯雷因的会面了。

“离开?那你为什么还要回来呢? 你本可以在牢房外面看看我。”他能听见斯雷因语气的不善。

“我以为这很明显；我也是刚才收到了需要改变计划的消息。”他的反驳充满了冷幽默的荒谬；这次突然的打扰属意料之外，正如他对斯雷因的深重担忧一般。

“真好笑，这已经是你第二次收到这样的消息了。”   

“是的，我的一个熟人正在拜访，她的行踪简直神鬼莫测。我现在必须去见她。”他站起身，转头向门走去，他并没有关注斯雷因离开椅子的声音， “我会再来-”   

斯雷因从他失明的那侧偷袭了他，所以直到金发青年把他推到最近的墙上前，伊奈帆都不知道发生了什么。

伊奈帆以手抵墙，确保了自己的脸不会撞到，但是在他能做进一步举动前，他的手臂就被强硬地背到了身后。  

因为被推向墙时他下意识地转向了那个方向，所以他现在向左边侧着头，意味着他什么也看不见。他试图把自己推离墙壁，至少要到能够转头的程度，然而斯雷因只一只手就停住了他的动作，另一只手仍钳制着伊奈帆的双手。

“为什么?”他问。为什么要反抗? 为什么要现在反抗?   

制住他的手离开了他的后背…却摸上了他的前胸。在他身后，斯雷因整个人压在了伊奈帆身上，让他动弹不得。

伊奈帆的手臂是二人间唯一的阻隔。   

他身前的那只手摸索了几下，便伸向了他衬衫领口的纽扣。

斯雷因转脸，即使伊奈帆看不见，他也能感到耳廓上对方的呼吸。“嘿，界塚伊奈帆，”那人在他耳边低语。伊奈帆感到了自己的战栗，不过那也是合理的；金发青年的语气第一次这样柔和，却更加危险了。伊奈帆希望自己能够看见他的表情，“我有个想法，我为什么不-”    

那只手扯开他的领口。伊奈帆意识到自己如果触墙，背后的手不仅仍会无法动弹，而且会异常疼痛。他本可以叫喊，引来那些守卫。

但他什么也没做。   

“-毁掉你的乐趣呢? 我的意思是说，如果你的女朋友发现你带着一两个吻痕回去，比如在这里”他半敞的衬衫被推到一边，暴露出他的肩颈，柔软的唇瓣贴上了他的喉管， “和这里。”伊奈帆感到那双唇在摩挲他的肩窝，旋即又吻上了他的耳后。这次他感觉到了牙齿，他发现自己止不住地为这种感觉而颤抖。"你不会好过的，该怎么解释呢？她可能会和你分手呢。你这样就不会再来了吧？你怎么看？”   

“我认为…”他告诫自己，是那份受伤与气恼而非自己身体异常的感受让他无法呼吸，无法反驳。“我真切地理解了你对我怨恨的程度。你不惜以身犯险，即使要通过性/骚/扰，你也一定要摆脱我。”说道最后，他的声音恢复了平稳，只凝神想着如何在口上讨回便宜。  

令人惊讶的是，斯雷因闻言立即放开了他。伊奈帆强迫自己转身，发现金发青年仍旧离得极近；栗发青年不得不仰头看向他。金发青年正冲他眨眼，困惑地皱着眉。“吻痕才不算性/骚/扰。”他这样说，尽管他声音中充满了不确定， “还有，‘以身涉险’算是什么意思？我的处罚不会因此更糟了。”   

“强行啃咬某人直至留下痕迹无疑是骚/扰，即使你还可以辩解这举动并非出于情/色原因。至于你的处罚…你真的没有考虑到吗?”斯雷因一脸的茫然说明了一切。“如果有人发现你没死，你真的不知道自己的可能处境吗?掌权者不会想要对此作出解释的，他们甚至不打算让人发现这是个谎言。如果有人发现了你，他们很有可能会把你迁至一个人迹罕至的地方。” 

他确实可以向狱卒和典狱长透露斯雷因的意图，并让他的生活从此再无隐私可言，但他不打算在斯雷因面前提起自己的权柄。“你真的认为那样的地方会更好吗？一个遥远的与世隔绝的地方，甚至连补给都不能保证供应。”我甚至无法提供帮助，如果是我让你被人发现，他们可能会禁止我的插手…  

疼痛感开始在他眼后炸开。他无视了这种司空见惯的痛感。

斯雷因转开视线，退后几步又抱起了手臂。“你听上去就像你真的在乎一样。”

什么? "我当然在乎，你以为我为什么要避开这个地方？我不想让她发现这里。等一下，你以为我在做什么？”

“还不明显吗？你终于找到了更有意思的消遣，并打算停止这出闹剧。”他又退了一步，他们之间现在有一臂之隔。即使刚才发生了那样的事，伊奈帆发现自己仍不想远离斯雷因，一点也不。

“…清单呢？你认为它背后的意图是什么？”   

“同样的道理，你有别的事情要做，所以没有兴趣亲自来这里。”

伊奈帆脑中的碎片终于拼上了。"那只是因为她的行动毫无规律。我不知道什么时候才能够回来。但是我不打算寄希望于运气，所以我给出了那份清单，这样即使不在你身边，我也可以帮你。”   

沉默。   

“我没有…那样…”斯雷因败退了，他试图解释。他又退后了一步，伊奈帆却不由自主地上前，保持了之前的距离。

所有的事一下都不重要了；那种气恼，那种因为被厌恶而感到的近乎自私的疼痛，以及那种不知名的感情。理解了一切之后，他对斯雷因唯一的情感只是抱歉。“你认为，我抛弃了你。”他小声地说。   

斯雷因倏的转头，近乎是低吼着， “我不喜欢你或者你的-”   

“我知道你恨我。你当然应该恨我，毕竟是我的错才让你被锁在这里。但即使你恨我，我也永远无法把你看做试验品。”他能看出斯雷因又要倒退，所以伸手-    

斯雷因瞬间僵硬了，脸上褪净了血色，几乎是等待着惩罚，却没有试图保护自己。伊奈帆的心又碎了一点。—— 

-温柔又不失坚定地抓住了斯雷因的肩膀，不让他逃走。“你不是动物园中的展示品，你不是试验品，你对于我来说，是一个人。我不会抛弃你。我在乎你。我以前就说过：请相信我的诚意，这样对你更有利。”   

“…你说得轻松，但在我的位置，…我拒绝被轻易左右。”斯雷因疲惫地叹气。   

“你-”   

“而且你错了。”   

“请更具体一点。”   

斯雷因无言地拽过伊奈帆的衬衫。栗发青年没有在斯雷因的肢体语言中察觉到危险，所以他默许了这个举动，借机按摩着自己僵硬的颈部。  

“我什么也没做。” 金发青年撇开视线，轻描淡写地说。

 

那我为什么觉得皮肤仿佛在燃烧？    

斯雷因开始替他扣上半开的衬衫。“我…没有怨恨你把我关进来。”   

伊奈帆开始感到困惑。他脑中跳动的疼痛也无助于他的思考。“所以你不恨我?” 他问道，无比确定这不是真的，但希望以此换得一个更详细的答案。

效果拔群。斯雷因瞪着他，手上仍在抚平他刚扣好的衬衫， “不，”他的声音又染上了情绪，话中的怒意几乎在沸腾， “我恨你。我恨你拥有我却无缘的一切，我恨你能做我却不行的全部。我恨你常胜不败，我恨你令人烦躁的脸，我最恨你的是…”他败退了，又一次消沉下来，“你让我意识到，我一点也不怨恨你把我关在这里。” 

他停下了，伊奈帆猜这就是他想说的全部。毕竟，这已经超出了伊奈帆对他的预期。栗发青年松开了握住对方肩膀的手，任双手落回了身侧，其间悄悄擦过金发青年的双臂。

他还在纠结措辞的时候，斯雷因颤抖地呼出了一口气，继续道，“我理应被监禁终身，我本应难逃一死。不论怎样，落入他人之手，我的命运将会…更糟。而且我至少知道我现在受到的苦难是由多种因素导致的，尽管多数是因为我自己的恶行，但是也有他们捏造的罪名；我的苦难从来不是因为你。考虑到我们的过节，”他指向伊奈帆的眼罩， “所有人中你本是最不应该对我仁慈的。你把我监禁的行为绝非出于善意…可是它们也非出于毫无道理的残酷。更重要的是，这远比我预期的要更公平，更人道。即使放过我不是你的本意，但你本可以让我更加受苦；你没有那样做。”     

沉默又一次降临。伊奈帆觉得自己着实不应该在头疼欲裂时感到这样轻松。

“我今天是有点过分了。”斯雷因又一次避开他的眼神，补充道。

“你基于你推测的情况作出了合理的反应。你唯一的问题在于你未曾反思。”他后悔自己放开了斯雷因，突然有了再一次抓住对方的冲动。

“嘿!”斯雷因的反驳并没有尖锐的意味，所以伊奈帆又放松了一些。

“但我还是…我很高兴。你没有以前那样厌恶我。”     

“我对你的看法真的重要吗？我仍旧不会告诉你任何事。”他又一次抱起双臂，几乎是防御性地反问。

“我唯一的麻烦在于你拒绝相信我。我告诉过你，我在乎你。因为我在乎你，所以每一次来这里之前，我都会扪心自问：这次是否必要？如果见到我真的让你那样不适，无论是精神上，身体上还是感情上的不适；如果无人拜访真的比我的频繁叨扰要好，那么除非必须，我不会再出现在你面前。”       

“开始时，无论我怎样指责你的存在是不可忍受的，你总是会回来。” 

“我那时对你基本人权以外的需求并不在乎；所以即使让你不快，我也会每月一次地拜访你，因为我没有理由在乎你的感受。这一点已经改变；我现在来得更加频繁，也更在乎你的感受。而之前发生的事则证明了我上一次到访时说的话；你需要记得，我的行为都是以维护你的利益为前提的，否则你有可能会伤到自己。”    

"我还是无法接受，你的行为不可能只是出于对我的关心。我不能理解。”     

“只是因为你不想接受。你完全能够理解在乎一个人的感受。”     

“如果那人对我有意义；是友人，爱侣或者别的重要的人…那么我确实理解。但我对你不过是一个敌人。”     

“关心一个人从来不需要理由。我知道你清楚这一点。”

"我杀过很多人-”     

“在战役中，在战争中。” 

“我放任人们死去。你一定是目盲了，才会认为我会在乎陌生人的死活。我杀死了…我甚至杀死了自己的父亲。”     

他在说谁？他把萨兹巴姆伯爵当作父亲？如果是那样为什么…不，我需要先让他接受这一点。

 

“月面基地。”

“什么?”     

“你在确保全员撤离后，才炸毁了月面基地。这不是一个冷血无情的人能做到的。”   

斯雷因的笑容有些奇怪,“我变了。”    

“我确实有这样的怀疑。不过即使你变了…它也改变不了你懂得关心他人的现实。”   

“…我仍然无法接受你的关心。我愿意让他们先行撤离，不过是因为他们都待我极好；体面的人不应该死在那种地方。至少，”他又一次对伊奈帆笑了，声音毫无笑意， “我觉得他们命不该绝。尽管我很确定，不少人会希望我亲手杀死所有的下属。” 

“我-” 

“不管怎样，我也是一个杀人犯。一个带领火星人进攻地球的杀人犯。一个几乎杀死你和你的人民的杀人犯。我可以明白你的怜悯，但是我不能理解，你为什么会关心已经是个怪物的我。”       

“因为-”     

远处急促的脚步声及骚动止住了他的话语。他转身看向囚室的门；有什么人来了。两名警卫紧随其后。

是莱耶。   

不及伊奈帆想出一个解决办法，她就看见了斯雷因。她无疑认出了他。她眼中随后浮现的恐惧和愤怒进一步证实了这一点。

“他居然还活着?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -加入某个场景的时候，原作者其实十分犹豫。但是，她确实认为斯雷因的状态不佳，不仅是由于某个狱卒，更是因为他相信伊奈帆只是为了别的小女孩在敷衍他...所以他比平时更加暴躁了一些。他没打算伤到伊奈帆，他只是打算毁了他的感情生活，而且斯雷因不认为吻痕算是一个大问题。在这个语境下，原作者希望亲爱的读者们，不要觉得角色行为太过怪异。
> 
> -终章时，斯雷因明明重重受限，却仍旧能保有他的吊坠，那是非常奇怪的事。如果那是由于伊奈帆的默许，那么一切会更说得通。
> 
> -雪姐以为莱耶喜欢伊奈帆。这是原作情节，她在第一季时以为自己的弟弟有一串的追求者。
> 
> （以上全是原作者的话）


	5. Chapter 5

“他居然还活着?!”

伊奈帆深知莱耶的愤怒并非针对斯雷因其人，她恨的是攀附其上的谎言。

斯雷因却不知道这一点；栗发青年眼见着身边人僵硬起来，身体紧绷着做好了应对攻击的准备…

-他还有斗志，还有自我保护的本能。伊奈帆莫名因此安心了不少。-

...他迈步挡在斯雷因身前，既是为了安抚青年，也是为了引走莱耶的注意。伊奈帆深知怒火中烧的红发姑娘的破坏性。即使前任火星伯爵与此事无关，他仍可能受到波及…

即使是看向她的友人，莱耶眼中的锐意仍一分未减。“你! 我简直不敢相信!一直以来，你居然都在冷眼旁观?!”

“请回想一下，你闯入前一路所见的环境。”伊奈帆心下叹息，“这里显然是间保密设施。”

“所以呢?! 你本可以告诉我的!”

“...即使知道了，你也不会因此受益。”

“受益-”她几乎是被这个字眼呛住了。她仿佛被冒犯了一般，气得说不出话来。

斯雷因在他身后偷笑，“你女朋友脾气真火爆。”

伊奈帆试图开口指出，他们不是这样的关系，但是莱耶又侧身看向金发青年，几乎是指着他的鼻尖发问，“还有你!伊奈帆就在你面前，手无寸铁，毫无防备，你为什么不趁机勒死他?!”

“因为你身后的两个警卫会阻止我；如果我杀了这个人，此地的所有人都会让我更加生不如死。你尽可以尝试，我在精神上支持你。”

这番话出奇地竟让莱耶冷静下来，“生不如死?那会是什——你的手腕怎么了?”

伊奈帆完全能想象身后斯雷因一脸嫌弃的表情。

“你知道的呀,”金发青年的语气满是嘲弄,“我不小心滑倒了，手腕磕在了碎玻璃上...你以为如何呢！?橙色混蛋，你难道是看上了她的智商吗？”

听见自己几乎是一个世纪前的外号让伊奈帆有些不安，你注意到自己叫我的方式了吗？为什么突然换了称呼？这代表了什么？你很困扰吗？伊奈帆忍住按揉太阳穴的冲动；他知道自己的思路又一次偏离了正轨.

栗发青年试着想出一个调停二人冲突的方式.万幸的是,斯雷因的话已经让莱耶完全冷静下来了,她甚至没有试图反驳斯雷因的挑刺.

她示意伊奈帆凑近一些, “我们需要好好谈谈.现在,立刻,马上!”

“你们不用避开我.这个男人备受煎熬的样子将是我最好的余兴节目.”

伊奈帆直接忽略了他,跟上了莱耶的脚步.

一只手拎住了他的衬衣领,他转身看向斯雷因,注意到了青年转瞬即逝的无措神情.那人旋即又戴上了漫不经心的嘲弄面具.

“处理完她之后,别忘记再回来见我最后一次.”他松开了伊奈帆的衬衫,退回了囚室中.

最后一次…

他不希望想起这件事.尽管他从未忘记过这种最糟糕的可能性:斯雷因被流放，自己被禁止跟随；但是金发青年毫不留情地直接把鲜血淋漓的真实扔到了他面前。

“我会来的。”离开时他说。他转向身边愤怒的友人，“这里有个适合密谈的地方，跟我来。”

莱耶哼了一声，却没有拒绝。栗发青年带她来到唯一没有监控的房间——警卫的更衣室。

他拜托随行的人分别去通知典狱长和他的姐姐，以争得片刻的独处空间。

“这地方居然还有更衣室?”其他人都离开后，莱耶感慨。

“是的。所有人都需要穿常服来这里，以免有人起疑。”

“...你声称自己隐瞒我的理由是，我不会因知情而‘受益。’”

“这确实是一小部分原因。你即使知道了，也不可能做些什么，何苦受累？”

“等一下，那你的主要理由是什么?”

“我不希望破坏与掌权者之间的平衡，也不愿意拿斯雷因·特洛耶特的生活质量冒险。”他有些恼火，不久前他刚做过解释, “你确实无力改变现状，但是你的行为举止会发生改变。你最终或许会像现在一样反抗，甚至要求见他。不论怎样，如果当权者发现你的异常，他们会把斯雷因流放偏远之地，然后确保我无法知道他的下落。”

“...他们现在已经知道了。” 莱耶颓然跌坐在长凳上，脸色煞白，“他们是从某人那里获得许可后，才对我放行的。那一定是某位高层。”她注视着双手，声音细不可闻，“我不是故意让他的处境更糟的。我...我甚至不知道进来后我会看到什么…”

“事情还不明朗。我之后会和他们沟通的，也会尽量避免一些极端措施的推行。”伊奈帆并没有出于同情而软化口气，他只是中肯地说出了自己的看法。但莱耶还是他的朋友，所以他网开一面道，“尽管你造成了目前的不利局面，他被关押在这里却不是你的错，而是因为他战时的罪行——”

“真的是这样吗?”她抬眼看向他，声音中再一次有了愤怒的力度，“如果他只因战争罪而服刑，那么请你告诉我，为什么我查不到他的服役时间，为什么没人知道他还活着？”她啐道,“为什么没有审判？因为不能有！没人知道他还活着，这样他们才可以继续谎称他已死，谎称是他谋划了对女皇的刺杀！而死人是不可能为自己平反的！他被监禁的唯一理由是那些人选他当作我的替罪羊！”

伊奈帆无言以对。即使他可以争辩，无论莱耶是否参与，刺杀仍会发生；斯雷因之死仍旧只是当权者粉饰太平的把戏罢了。

眼后的疼痛又加剧了，他尽力抑制去触摸空陷眼窝的冲动。

莱耶又一次起身，正焦虑地前后踱步。“你...你能理解我的感受有多糟吗?”

“是愧疚吗?”

“不仅仅是这样!”她几乎是在尖叫了。她一拳捶上储物柜，“你真的意识不到吗？这改变了...不，败坏了...我所相信的关于艾瑟拉伊姆的一切！”

啊。“我猜我是知道的，你为什么不直接说出来呢？”

她的愤怒褪去，又一次绝望地坐下。她比斯雷因反复无常多了，伊奈帆想。这并不奇怪；斯雷因需要冷静的头脑才能在火星人的军队中获得升迁 …

...不过现在不是感慨这个的时候。

“我恨他们。那些火星人。我要他们死。”她的怒火几乎在沸腾，“可是我...我不恨她；她在被我几乎勒死之后宽恕了我。我以为她是不同的。我以为她是火星人中唯一的善人，唯一一个可以托付权柄的。”

她低着头，所以伊奈帆看不见她的表情。但是她的肩膀几乎和她的声音一样颤抖。

“当她没有否认一切都是那个男人的错时...我动摇了。如果艾瑟拉伊姆真的那样相信爱与和平，为什么她的统治要建立在谎言上呢？我试图说服自己一切没有那么糟；毕竟，怪罪一个已死的罪人真的是一件罪不可恕的事吗？可是现在…”她猛地停住， “她知道吗?她知道他还活着吗?”

她的眼眶有些湿润, “擒获斯雷因·特洛耶特后，我立刻向女皇报告了这件事。她的话最终阻止了军部处决他。但是，那已经是一段时间之前的事了。或许有人告诉过她，斯雷因死了——”

“然后她既没有联络你，也不打算调查此事? 如果她这样轻易地接受了这个消息...那只会是因为她甘愿受骗。我怀疑根本没有人进谗言。这…太恶心了。如果她乐意这样蒙蔽我们，乐意撒谎，乐意把人糟践成这样...我又怎么能信任她呢？她为了这份自以为的和平还掩藏了什么？她以和平之名究竟毁了多少人，同时又放过了多少杀人成性的疯子？她让我忘怀，让我宽恕一切战争带来的罪过；她自己甚至无法宽恕他！我如何能相信，追随这样的她？你告诉我啊！”她霍地起身，揪住伊奈帆的领子，近乎疯魔地摇晃着他，“你告诉我啊！像平常一样，告诉我，说我错了，说我的想法毫无逻辑啊！”

“...我做不到。”

“为什么?!”

“因为我认同你的判断。”

有那么一会儿，她只是呆立在那里。然后莱耶松开了他，重新倚靠在储物柜上，“我已经说得够多了，该到你了。”

“你想听我说什么?”

“你对她的看法。你早就知道了真相。我猜即使雪姐知道得更多，她和韵子，尼娜在这方面也一定很像。所以我怀疑，你从来没有和她细谈过你的想法。你一定很想聊聊吧？你的机会来了。”

她说错了一点；伊奈帆从来没有透露自己观点的欲望，因为他知道这毫无意义。他不需要确证自己的想法，也无须从他人的认可中获得安慰。不管怎样，他觉得自己现在有必要以此来安抚莱耶。

*

只要一个词就能概括他对现任女皇的全部观感：失望。

像雪姐和他的友人一样，她也曾经是他生命的一部分。然而…

他曾经敬重她的博爱与善良，曾经不介意她的天真单蠢，然而她的政府迫使他重新作出评判。两个星球的统治者身上容不下那样狭隘的气量。在和平大义的旗帜下，她对斯雷因——被后者默许——的利用与对双边战犯的延后处理，无疑形成了鲜明的对比。伊奈帆无法像从前一样敬重她了，他甚至尽己所能地远离女皇和她的麻烦事。

伊奈帆能够理解残酷决策的必要性；艾瑟拉伊姆成长的过程决不会是简单轻松的。但如果是这样，她不该假作天真，她不能指望别人仍如以往那样待她。

他不能接受这样一个伪君子。那样残酷地对待斯雷因之后，却又立刻做出一副原谅了所有人的伪善面孔，然后要求所有人热爱和平？

他愈是观察她，越是留心斯雷因，高下愈发分明；女皇彻底失去了他的尊重。

他没有与女皇再做纠缠的打算。好奇退去后，他现在只想避开她。

以免他的最后一点友善被过多的接触毁坏殆尽…

他没有任何恶意；他不期待她的受伤或者失败，他只是不再关心除了斯雷因以外的一切。仅此而已。

*

栗发青年止住话头，意识到自己有些话重复了太多次。莱耶看上去很是得意。

“你看吧！说出来之后确实会好一些。”

“...或许。”伊奈帆承认，注意到头痛确实减轻了一点。为了表示公正，他添了一句, “我不认为把斯雷因当作替罪羊是艾瑟拉伊姆的主意——”

“是啊，她没有想到这个点子的智商——”

“而且我不认为她乐见其成。她不是会赞同这样事的人——”

“她曾经不是。或许她变了。”

“有可能，但是概率不高。艾瑟拉伊姆要么是被欺骗了，认为这么做是最好的选项；要么是她无力改变这个决定。”

“这并不会让她——”

“你没有听见我之前的话吗？无知无能并不足以替她开脱。如果这足以成为借口，我早就去追随她了。”

“...所以她可能只是个无用的傀儡，幕后另有人在做谋划？这真是太好了。我本以为她变成一个满口谎话的婊/子已经够糟了，但那时我还至少可以相信，她会维持表面上的和平。现在我根本不知道幕后之人的动机——”

“可能的动机。当且仅当本假设为真，且这样一个或者一群人存在时，你才需要担心。”

“你一直以来都有这个猜测，却从来没有去确认过？！对她的失望确实伤你很深。”

战争使我倦怠。讽刺的是，一度转移我注意力的斯雷因·特洛耶特竟成为了我再趟这滩浑水的理由…

“如果你问够了的话，那我也有问题给你。”他最后只是说。

莱耶眯起双眼，抱起双臂，但最终还是点头，“没毛病，你问吧。”

“都是很简单的问题。第一个问题，你是怎么找到这里的？”

“我知道你们两人肯定会去一个不想被我看见的地方，所以我躲在了后备箱里。”

“我明白了。箱盖顶是可拆除的，所以你能够轻易离开。”

“是的，我试图潜入却被抓住了。雪姐试图说服我离开，但是我拒绝了并以制造一出骚乱为威胁，要求进入。”

“你完全意识不到自己周围的危险吗?”

“为我开门的人没穿制服，也没配枪，所以我没有意识到。不管怎样，雪姐拜托了他们，那个看上去是头儿的女人联系了某些人之后，他们就放行了。”

“你跟我们来到这座镇子的最初动机是什么?”

“就是这件事。没有人不怀疑；你无意继续军中工作，却没有退休，而是选了一个无聊的市政工作。他们留意到了你的一些怪异举止，所以，”她耸耸肩,“我无事可做，干脆来看看你替军部做的秘密工作。看起来我们没有猜错。”

“我的举止很奇怪？是什么…不…暂时不管这个，我有更急迫的事要处理，我之后再问你。”

“我们有更急迫的事要处理。” 莱耶更正他，“我也不希望那家伙过的更惨。至少在我了解清楚之前，我无意加害他。”

“有趣。你居然觉得，自己可能对斯雷因·特洛耶特观感良好。”

姑娘又一次耸肩，“我没说我会喜欢他。我可能只是无法认同对他极其不公正的评价，而已。况且，我确实记得之前的几次交锋，那时他也确实是敌方伯爵的上级，但是…我们周遭的谎言与不实太多了。我需要自己做评判。而且…或许…我会参考你的意见。”

“我的意见?”

“唔。我记得你早些时候挡在我们中间的样子，更不用说之前你因为我而不能到访时焦躁不安的状态。我没有忽略你在评价我们的女皇时涉及他的部分，更不会忘记你对他处置结果的忧虑。他绝对不是你不得已接下的包袱。我要细节。”

“...我们已经浪费了足够多的时间，这些可以之后讨论。现在我们必须去找到我的姐姐，然后等着负责人的传话。”

“好吧，你知道我们该说什么，做什么吗？”

“我会考虑好的。到时你听我指示即可。现在，你去找雪姐。”

“你呢?难道你打算乖乖听他的话折返一趟？”

“是的。”

“...你是扭到脖子了吗?”

“为什么这么说?”

“你一直在揉着那块地方。”

“...我没注意到。”

*

他发现斯雷因正坐在小桌前专心地看书。

至少看起来如此；伊奈帆见过他之前百无聊赖的样子，也知道他喜欢在床上阅读。当然了，这可能是另一本书，而改变读书地点也不是什么少见的事…

...即便如此，栗发青年仍旧怀疑，斯雷因只是装作不在意的样子，从而听到近处的谈话。斯雷因也曾承认过自己窃听外部信息的行为。这在各种意义上进一步加深了伊奈帆的怀疑。

他安静地等在门口，打算看看斯雷因要过多久才会放弃伪装，查看来人的身份。

等待的间隙，伊奈帆注意到斯雷因之前披散的头发束成了马尾。

 

他难道是因为我才不绑发的吗？如果是这样，我本以为他会直接扔掉那条发带。

斯雷因终于隐晦地看了来人一眼。看清是伊奈帆之后，他立刻嗤了一声，未作标记便合上了书；之前表露得兴趣果然只是个幌子。

“你回来了。”

“你让我回来的。”伊奈帆回敬道，一边走向那张小桌。

“我叫你离开的时候，怎么没有这么听话？你会记得这一点让我很吃惊，我本以为你的女朋友会拖住你。”

“她不是我的女朋友。我对她动向的关注仅仅是出于掩盖你行踪的目的。事已至此；我不认为，冷静下来后她还会做一些不可挽回的事。我也可以重新——” 把拜访你作为第一优先事项了。 “给予你关注了。”

“...再给我一张清单就好了。你不用天天出现；我嫌弃你。”

“不行。”

“不行?”

尽管压力不小，头也很痛，伊奈帆却控制不住嘴角上扬的弧度，“你在撕掉它的时候，就已经失去了这个选项。我不打算再做一张新的，所以我会亲自来这里问你的。”

斯雷因端起手臂，不爽地转头。尽管心神被疲惫和陌生的情绪填满，伊奈帆仍旧感到了一丝宽慰；斯雷因终于回归了日常的状态。

“不用这样生气。你很有可能再也见不到我了。事实上，这可能就是道别。我之后甚至不会有给你清单的机会。”

我…应该告诉他吗？我不认为他是怪物，我也不认为他的处境是公允的。他之后会因此而更加难过吗？他将会更加孤独，处境更加艰难…

在此之前，他未曾想过；他突然后悔，自己居然浪费了那么多时间来安抚莱耶。

斯雷因看向他，有些温和地轻笑起来, “怎么，你认为这已经是板上钉钉的事了吗？就我观察到的那一部分来说，我暂时还无法摆脱你。”

伊奈帆完全没有预料到这种状况。“诶?”

“...你认为，那些负责的人会不知道那姑娘来过吗?”

“我被告知过，他们可能收到过警示，却给她放了行。”

“那不就行了？你仍旧有争取的机会。而且…我应该…也能得偿所愿。”

“你想要什么?”

“留在这里。被流放到一个更糟的地方显然对我有害。即使留在这里意味着我还要天天见到你，但那至少不是一生的苦难；你总是会厌倦的。”

没时间争执了，所以伊奈帆忽略了这句话，直接针对最重要的一点发问，“你为什么认为，我可以阻止你被流放?”

“你就没有关注过那些狱卒吗？真是令人失望。”斯雷因得意地反问，“他们战战兢兢的；互相咬着耳朵，却根本不知如何是好。高层即使真的被这次事态骇到...他们怕是仍未作决断。不然他们早已下令让这些人做准备了，这群人也会更加谨慎，而不是像现在这样表现出明显的焦虑与困惑。”

他稍稍停了一下，等着可能的反馈。栗发青年一言不发，于是他继续道,“更不用说，这姑娘居然能进到这所设施里，而不是被关在别的地方…” 他摇头,“她是你的朋友，一个能立刻认出我的人，一个自承有权知晓机密的人...我猜她是丢卡里翁号的船员?”

伊奈帆没有抽动面部的肌肉，让自己的表情呈现恰到好处的空白，然而他知道这是徒劳的；斯雷因的推理已经不需要更多的证据来支持了。

“所以她不是一般公民，而是出身军队，拥有一定的影响力，甚至可能与殿——陛下熟识。因此，他们认为她不会立刻暴露我的存在。这或许是全部的真相，或许不是。无论如何，有决断权的人仍旧在犹豫。打好你手上这副牌吧——我确定你还有些别的底牌——然后你就会成功的。”

伊奈帆仍是沉默，斯雷因的笑容又真实了一些，“怎么?你吓呆了吗?我就知道，你不认为我能注意到这些从而得出结论的。”

“不，恰恰相反;你完全符合我对你的预期。”

斯雷因玩笑般的态度消失了，他冲着栗发青年困惑地眨眼。“什么?”

“这不是很显然的吗？你身为地球人，却能在火星人的军队中担任要职，你的战术打击总是出奇不意，你的演讲总能够收拢人心…在我眼中，你一直是有才能的。”

“...我可能只是个听命行事的傀儡——”

“不，没有傀儡能那样果敢自信，没有傀儡能有你的技艺。我确定你有人从旁协助，但是那些仍旧是你的胜利。”

“胜利？你指那些屠杀？的确，只有我一手血腥。”

“无论是命令还是个人选择，我们所掀起的血雨仍旧会染红我们的双手。不要曲解我的意思；我只是在说，我知道你的才能有几分，不是在判断你的罪过有多少。”

斯雷因又一次失语，他别开眼，隔着衬衫抚上了那只吊坠。这种身体语言…他在紧张…?啊，“就像之前一样。你不仅认为我视你为非人，还认为我会蔑视你的才情。”

斯雷因耸肩，未作回答。

伊奈帆叹息着起身。你是把我想的有多差劲？“你不是一件物品，你不是无能的人。如果我这样想你，我一开始就不会与你对弈。我知道，假以时日，你将成为我不可多得的对手。” 就像你在其他所有方面一样。“我该走了。我想你的猜测是对的；他们确实仍在考虑，那样的话，我越早加入对话越好。”他转身——

“你可以问我一个问题。”

伊奈帆控制住自己回头的冲动，“为了什么呢？我告诉过你，我不会接受那样得来的答案-”

“这不是道谢。这是...道歉。”身后传来椅子拖过地面的声音，伊奈帆回忆起早些时候的意外，忍不住绷紧了身体。他凝神，试着静立原地…

...他感到手指擦过他的颈部，领口被扯动了一下。栗发青年侧头，疑惑地用那唯一可以视物的眼睛注视着斯雷因。

“你的领子歪了，我帮你理一下。”斯雷因解释道。伊奈帆疑惑的盯视却没有放松半分，金发青年片刻后就不自在地移开了视线。“还——还有，我之前太过分了，你可以问我一个不太私人的问题。”

伊奈帆曾经对垒过的那个冷酷无情的伯爵与眼前这个说话磕磕绊绊的大男孩仿佛不是同一人。眼前的人将受一生的牢狱之苦，却仍会后悔于用像吻痕这样微不足道的东西来威胁他。

我想看见更多这样的他。

他发现自己的手又在揉捏颈部，于是假装是在整理衣领。“没有关系，你已经道歉很多次了。”

“指责我在性/骚/扰的人如是说。”

“这不是官方定义。这不代表我——”

“你就问一个见鬼的问题吧!”

“行，那你告诉我吧,”他调整了一下角度,更专注地看着斯雷因，“你是否受过正规的徒手格斗训练？”

“...哈？”

“你听见我的问题了。”

“你现在才开始担心我没有武器时有多危险？哇哦，你的反应真是迟钝得可以——”

“不。早在你第一天赤手空拳地袭击了试图拿走你吊坠的警卫的时候，我就知道你的徒手战力有多惊人了。我只是好奇。你之前推我，把我压制在墙上的动作十分精准。你是天生如此，还是训练所致？”

“...你确定你要为这种事浪费一个问题?”

“价值判断是很主观的事。我不认为这是一种浪费，考虑到我被冒犯的程度，这种级别的问题就足够了。”

“程度——你这人真是不可理喻。你只要攻击我，然后看我的反应不就知道了。”

“我不会那样做。”

“...你真是个见鬼的怪胎。是的，我受过训练。和其他火星士兵一样的训练。现在，你可以走了。”他不是很温柔地推走了伊奈帆，“我已经受够你了。”

*

“奈君，感谢神明！当莱耶独自出来的时候，我还有点困惑——哦，你的脖子怎么了？”

*

事情第一次进展得这样顺利。

太过顺利了。

“啊是她，莱耶·阿里亚修。我们不需要担心她。”

周围有许多笑声，伊奈帆一言未发。

“没有比她更不想让斯雷因·特洛耶特脱罪的人了。”

伊奈帆有些惊讶，却没有表露出来，“你们知道她参与了对女皇的刺杀。” 这不是个问句。

“当然。即使她不是一个威胁，但你还是没能阻止她找到监狱。”

“毫无冒犯之意，然而我得指出：无可避免之余，她这样的行为也是十分有益的。”

“请解释一下.”

“如果你们有关注过她的过去，你就会知道她的技艺有多娴熟。她对一切都不信任。她会追踪我的唯一原因只是她无法相信我与机密无关。更何况，莱耶·阿里亚修因为无主职而造成的散漫已经初露端倪。她对此事的关注可以杜绝她对其他机密的探询。”

“可她已经找到了答案。”

“这意味着她又多了一个对军部感恩戴德的理由，也没有毁弃她对任何人的看法，因为她从一开始就意识到斯雷因·特洛耶特周围谎言遍布。当然，我能理解到我失败了的事实，然而你们会发现，甩掉她不是一件容易的事；考虑到结果，我觉得自己不会受到指责。人总是会犯错的，而我的错误却为诸位带来了好结果。”

讨论声起。他只是等着。

“我们似乎达成了一致。我们会放过你的疏漏。你可以继续像以前一样工作。只要不传出流言，莱耶·阿里亚修可以继续拜访。但我们中的一些人担心，她会转告丢卡里翁号上的其他人。”

“不太可能。其余人满足于对现有系统的信任中，莱耶不会有理由分享给他们这样一个沉重的秘密。但是如果你们需要的话，我不介意再一次确保她的沉默。”

“还是一如既往的杰出，界塚伊奈帆。”

*

事件结束得太快，太轻易了。

这令人担忧；即使有着莱耶的背景和他自己无懈可击的档案，事情也不应该这样容易。

有别的什么事发生了；那件事足以分散他们的注意力，足以让他们没有时间多做纠缠…

伊奈帆想到了丢卡里翁号，不禁有些担忧...

*

“通知你一下...”莱耶开口，声调平板得可疑, “事情进展得不错，所以我还会去的。”

“...你一定是在开玩笑.”

“可我是认真的.我之前没有说过吗?这个人究竟如何，我希望自己判断。如果我不能亲眼见他,又怎么可能了解呢?”

雪姐无言地把止疼药塞给了伊奈帆.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -尽管原作者显然不满于艾瑟拉伊姆的作为，但她仍不打算浪费全部对话来针砭她。但原作者仍旧认为莱耶绝对会这么做，伊奈帆也不会喝止她。


	6. Chapter 6

雪姐拒绝载他们去见斯雷因。

“我就不和你们一起去了。” 她眨眼示意莱耶把握机会。莱耶对她竖起了拇指。

“...你和我姐说了什么?”坐进驾驶座的时候，伊奈帆问她。

“我可能暗示了她，我想和你单独谈谈…”

“你明知道她会曲解这话，为什么还要这么做?”

“因为这不是谎言。现在，告诉我。你对特洛耶特的想法。”

“...我猜，这的确是上策,”他表示赞同，发动了汽车，“我有事要告诉你。”

“我有一种不祥的预感。”

伊奈帆知道自己不会喜欢她的反应，所以他只是继续等着发动机预热完毕，开车上路，“...那条发带是送给他的。”

尽管他在关注路况，却仍能感到莱耶的视线，然后她开始狂笑。

“我艹. 你认真地吗? 他是你神秘的暗恋对象? 哇哦，我昨天还没有注意到他的眼睛。你真是...我简直不敢置信...”

“我对他没有这方面的兴趣。你没看见他的手腕吗？” 莱耶的笑意完全消失了。“在我去丢卡里翁号之前，他受了伤——”

“是他的自杀企图让你旧疾复发吗?”

“...是的。你现在应该明白了吧？我当时满脑子只有他，所以也只为他买了礼物。”

“这仍旧无法解释一切。你挑了与他瞳色一致的发带，而非别的什么颜色。” 她嗤笑，“我真是无法相信，加姆居然是猜得最准的。”

“什么意思?”

“加姆认为你是有了暗恋对象，才会情绪极度不稳，最终导致症状复发。”

“那么他就错了。你之前提到过我有一些可疑行为，你指的是什么?”

“为某人买礼物，对我们的谈话比往常更提不起兴致，又一次开始讨论政/治话题。急切地想回到这个见鬼的破地方。所有这些都是。”

“我知道了。我会更小心一些的。斯雷因的事，你最好不要——”

莱耶一脸不虞,“我懂。他们根本无法...消化这种情报；他们太爱戴那个家伙了。别担心，我会误导他们，让他们相信没有异常。”

“谢谢你。”

“但你确实喜欢——”

“你能知道发带的事，” 他不想再听了，于是打断她，“只是因为他可能会重新束发，而你早晚会自己发现这一点。你尽可以认为我喜欢他，但至少不要在他面前暗示这一点。”

她意味深长地看了他一眼，“你是不想让他知道？”

伊奈帆毫不动摇，“我是认真的。” 他的语气一定暴露了什么，因为他再一次看向莱耶的时候，她已经敛去了笑意，静待下文。 “斯雷因·特洛耶特...他对我全无好感，也从来没有信任过我。他始终认为，我对他的所有善意一定是出于某种...扭曲的兴趣，而他只是我的一份实验样本。他不愿意相信别的解释。如果你在他面前暗示那种事情...他极有可能会放在心上，然后认为我的示好都是以他的身体为目的。”

莱耶静默了一会儿，再一次开口的时候，她几乎是在轻声细语了，“...他没有因为那个颜色起疑吗?”

“我告诉他，选他瞳色的原因是因为这样的发带很少见。这也不完全是谎言。”

“即便如此…”

“见过我的伤疤之后，你对我决不会有那种兴趣。”

“他认为我有不喜欢他的理由。” 尽管是一个不存在的理由，但我不能冒险更正他的想法。“但是，你的言论有可能让他改变主意，错认这种荒唐事为真相。”

“...你无疑是个怪人，但你没有不可救药到骗他和你上/床。你也不是出于实验目的对他好的。好的；我不会对他说这些事的。”

“谢谢你的理解与信任。”

“...这是我第一次听到你为某人的信任而道谢。他对你的不喜真的让你很伤脑筋啊。你们这样多久了？”

“一年前他被押进这里后，我就开始拜访他了。但我多数的拜访是一月一次，最近才开始变得频繁的。我确实困扰于他的不信任；如果他怀疑我的一切动机，我是不可能帮到他的。”

“这点你却不能怪他；你确实把他关进了这里，你也不是中央空调一样的好好先生。简单的说，他讨厌你，但是你喜欢他。”

“我无法苟同你的用词。”

“行啦，不用在意这些细节。你在乎他。为什么呢？”

“他-”令人惊艳，“很有趣，也完全不是谣言中的怪物。我认为他受到的惩罚是不公的。”

“唔，他究竟是个怎样的人；我们很快就能见分晓了。” 莱耶注意到他们已经到了。

*

他向监狱的管理人员正式介绍了莱耶；有人对她之前的擅闯行为感到不满，有人只是惊讶，观感不一而足。

伊奈帆本打算帮斯雷因换药；被莱耶绊住走不开的那段时间，他总是让外人来做这件事，现在他只想亲自确认一下情况。

但他不知道莱耶在场时，斯雷因是否还会接受他的帮助。他决定下次独自来的时候再做这件事，于是和莱耶一同走入了囚室。

斯雷因仍像以前一样等在桌边。尽管吃惊于预料之外的新访客，他还是很快恢复了得意的样子，转身看向伊奈帆。

“我早告诉你了，不是吗?”他几乎是自满地说，“他们那时还在犹豫不定。”

“是的，你说的很对。我也未曾怀疑过你的话。”

斯雷因没理他，转而询问莱耶，“你怎么回来了?”

没人记得多准备一把椅子，而莱耶已经落座；伊奈帆只好站着。

 “我无聊。” 她只是说。

“很好，你至少很诚实。” 说这话时，斯雷因剜了伊奈帆一眼。

“私以为，你只不过是愿意相信她的理由。” 栗发青年反驳，走到了床边坐下。

“嘿，谁允许你坐在那里的！回来。如果你不喜欢站着，那就别来了。” 斯雷因转身看向伊奈帆；莱耶也终于看见了他束发用的发带。

她笑了起来。而走回她身边的伊奈帆则试图不在斯雷因的瞪视下僵硬得太过明显。

“你在笑什么?”

“没什么，我只是疑惑了很久：伊奈帆究竟把那条发带送谁了。”

伊奈帆有些焦虑，但还是打算相信莱耶。她应该不会故意无视自己之前的告诫...

“哦？他买的时候，你也在？”

“是的，我们的一个朋友拉着我们去挑发带，所以伊奈帆也打算入手一条。”

“难怪他会想送我这个。”

伊奈帆藏起了自己如释重负的神情，提醒自己之后要向莱耶道谢；她确实没有说谎，却让事情看上去更合理自然了。

“我很惊讶；这个人居然会有朋友。” 斯雷因继续道。莱耶窃笑。

“我懂你的意思；伊奈帆就是个冷血动物。我可以向你保证，他毫无社交技能，会有朋友的唯一理由是他的朋友都是好人。”

“想也知道。”

他们意味深长地笑了，莱耶隔着桌子伸出手。

“我是莱耶，丢卡里翁号船员。”

金发青年只迟疑了一瞬就握住了那只手。“难怪你能轻易认出我。我也就不介绍自己了。”

“行，”莱耶抽回手，环顾四周，“你们平常一起做什么?”

“界塚试图用沉默和他的存在本身压迫我；他想知道我在精神崩溃，和盘托出一切之前能坚持多久。我们也下西洋棋。” 他指着桌角上的西洋棋盘。

莱耶做了个鬼脸，“这种游戏，你们下的人无聊，我这个看客会更煎熬。有别的消遣吗？卡牌类游戏呢？”

“我会玩扑克。” 伊奈帆顶着一张扑克脸说。

“不要!” 遭到了另外二人的一致反对。

*

莱耶与斯雷因一致同意， **绝对** 不能和伊奈帆玩 **任何** 需要观察神情的游戏。此结论一出，她就带着“找回更有趣的消遣”这一承诺，和伊奈帆离开了。

“你完全不用再回来的。” 斯雷因对此并无期待。

“不，我无事可做，所以我会回来的。”

“....至少别带他回来了。”

伊奈帆不确定这是否是个好兆头，至少斯雷因看起来不讨厌莱耶...暂时。

他沉默地开着车，毫无发问的欲望。只一会儿，莱耶就打破了沉默。 

“那个典狱长。她叫什么?”

伊奈帆有些惊讶，他本以为莱耶又会谈起斯雷因。“她是佩特拉。”

“唔，她耳朵下面有一条突兀的疤痕。”

“那是手术留下的。”

“...她可并没有那么上相，我猜那不是修容手术留下的？”

“我曾看过她的档案。” 他无意让不合格的人接手斯雷因的监管；现下时局复杂，他仍有意重新筛查狱卒的身份背景。“她曾是陆军上校——”

“我很震惊：他们竟然只让她做个保姆。”

“等我说完。” 这种事我也想到了，所以她上任时我就完成了背景调查。“她在火星人的一次突袭中消失，并被确认死亡。一年后，她在一个边远小镇重新出现，除了名字与军阶之外，什么也不记得了。她脸上的伤则是一个当地医生治好的。尽管她已经无法像从前那样作战，却仍是一个忠诚可靠的人，所以军部给了她这份工作。”

“...那些狱卒呢？他们为什么要干这份差？”

“这点我还未确认。”

“这绝不是份美差。照顾那个家伙一辈子——”

“你错了；他们无法胜任时，军部自会换人—”

“是啊，当且仅当他们无法胜任时，才能离开。军部毕竟无法让很多人知情。即使不是一辈子，那也是很长一段时间，他们甚至无法透露自己的工作内容。军部不可能到处招募志愿者；我真想知道这群人是从哪找到的。”

“我已经说了会彻查-”

“你果然没有意识到，是吧？”

“意识到什么？”

“远离要事的偏远小镇，高度保密，结束时间遥遥无期...这是处理麻烦人物的完美方式。如果他们想监视什么人或者不让人惹出乱子，那只要给他们这份工作就好了。”

伊奈帆感到毛骨悚然，“我不认为军部会向麻烦人物透露斯雷因·特洛耶特的存在。这才是我没有彻查的理由-”

“某些人可以被托付一些事，但这不代表他们能被托付一切。看看我；他们甚至相信我会保持沉默。”

“不像他们，你是被迫离职的。” 他停了下来，试图消化这一切，“不...你能被轻易逼走是因为你一开始就没有录入档案。你战时的行为也让你想退休的愿望变得可信，更不用说那笔退伍金了…”

“完全正确。但是，伊奈帆，我没有说他们都是罪犯:这毕竟是一份需要谨慎与忠诚的工作，你只是不能指望他们所有人都无所求。至少有一两个人是军部也想远离的危险人物。”

“目前我还没有见到任何迹象。”

“才过去一年。他们很快就会困扰于这份工作的机密性和与外界的隔离程度，到那时…”她耸肩, “你可要更加小心。”

“...你为何如此确定？”

“我...一开始有三个家庭参与...一同谋杀到访的艾瑟拉伊姆。”她的声音又细又迟疑；她不敢抬头看他的表情。“这种事情他们不会只交给一家人去做的，不是吗？其中一家不仅因为他们对皇室的怨恨而加入，同样也是因为他们自己的麻烦身份而被指派了这项任务。开始时还毫无迹象。所有人起初都忙于适应，无从注意到这些。但是...事情很快变得无趣；我们听说了艾瑟拉伊姆即将出访的新闻，却从不知道一个确切的日期。如果她放弃了，我们将会一连数年地滞留在这里。一些人渐渐开始焦躁起来，他们变得不满，急躁......我父亲宣称他们回到了火星，但我当时就意识到，他们多半是死了。”

一片沉默。伊奈帆知道自己该做些什么，却不知如何是好。安抚她？向她道歉？然而他却没有这样做的理由。

他决定按兵不动，过了一会儿，莱耶叹息着重新发话。

“至于特洛耶特...他真的挺恨你。”

“是的，他早就对我说过了。”

“真惨。不仅你的情感注定不会被回应，你还会被怨恨着。连我都有点同情你了。”

“你们一个认为我把他当试验品，另一个认为我把他当爱人。尽管都是错的，我却根本说服不了你们。”

“显然，你才是需要被说服的。”

*

他本以为莱耶知情后就会停下那套鬼把戏。

他想多了。

第二天伊奈帆就接到了典狱长的通报：莱耶又一次未经宣告地来拜访了。

工作简单真是一件好事；远超进度的伊奈帆毫不犹豫地离开了办公室。

他不知道哪件事更令人担忧：靠近斯雷因的莱耶，还是离莱耶太近的斯雷因。

*

眼前的景象令他焦躁。

两人正坐在囚室中唯一的桌前，勾扯着几根绳子。这场景竟然有种微妙的熟悉感。

“那是什么?”伊奈帆向他们走来，询问道。他在第三张椅子上坐下。

“唔,”莱耶头也不抬地回答, “你们至少有了一点相似；都不知道什么是翻花绳。他的理由是十二岁时入伍，你的借口呢？”

伊奈帆看向斯雷因，后者立刻垂下视线，全神注意起莱耶指上缠绕的细绳。

“是我告诉她的。生气吗？” 他的声音无动于衷，肢体动作却并非如此。

“我没有生气的理由。” 伊奈帆凝视着他，细绳在斯雷因的指尖翻动出新的花式。

这不是谎言。他既没有生气，也没有生气的理由。

可是…

这件事确实对他有所触动；他暂时压下了这种无法理解的新情绪。

他默默看着这个名为翻花绳的游戏。伊奈帆即使不了解规则，也看出了斯雷因正处于弱势。然而金发青年触及细绳的动作仍旧是精准而谨慎的…

*

“他别的什么也没说。” 回程时，莱耶向他保证。

“我没有问你这个。”

“但是你想知道。”

“我还是不知道比较好；他讨厌我探究他的事。”

“...他也怀疑我。”

“这很合理。但他喜欢你...至少不怎么讨厌你...才会愿意对你说这些。”

她注视着窗外闪过的景色，一言不发。

接下来一路沉寂；伊奈帆停车入库，正打算离开时——

“他知道。” 莱耶突然说。伊奈帆止住动作，等着下文。

“他注意到我们是朋友了，要么就是你告诉过他了。他的表情是这么说的；他知道我不会隐瞒你，然而他还是告诉了我。”

伊奈帆不知道如何回应，他甚至不知道该怎么理解这个消息；他只是下车走进了主屋。

*

“伊奈帆，拜托。监狱绝对不是你赢得女孩芳心的好去处——”

“正巧我没有这么做的打算。何况，她也是自愿去的。”

“她去只是因为你在那里。”

他叹气，又吃下了一片药。

*

“莱耶，加两张。”

“伊奈帆，加四张。”

“斯雷因，加八张，转绿色。”

“艹你。” 金发青年沉着冷静地说，一边从矮下去的牌堆中抽出了牌。

*

“你应该认栽，或者至少不要打败他。”

“莱耶，这只是个游戏。”

“伊奈帆，这是你又一次击败了他。他不会因此而喜欢——”

“莱耶，我们已经谈过这个话题了。”

“但是我们没有一个结论，所以你闭嘴。况且，我指的喜欢不是恋爱意义上的。如果他更怨恨你，你连保持良好的关系都做不到。”

“如果他会因为游戏失利而耿耿于怀...那么我战时击败他造成的仇恨与现在监禁他的怨愤将不会消减；他UNO上的输赢也就变得无关紧要了。”

“我不这么认为.我知道放不下仇恨的人是什么样;见鬼的,我自己过去就是一个,现在也还是.他确实恼火又受伤,但是我不认为他恨你.”

“他眼下心态平和;你不过是没见过他暴躁的样子罢了.”

“...”

*

“嘿,在此之前,我就听说过各种各样的假说:特洛耶特并非幕后主使，一切都是谎言；诸如此类。你知道还有专注讨论此事的社会团体吗？”

“我确实知道。”

“真的？” 莱耶毫不在意地践踏起伊奈帆的财产及个人空间，直接坐在了他的办公桌上，期间压塌了不少堆积如山的重要文件。“那你怎么看？”

伊奈帆不为所动，手下工作不停，继续签发文件。“没什么可在意的。他们的作出这一假设的根据很合理：暗杀行动筹备时，斯雷因·特洛耶特人微言轻，年龄也太小。但是，这也是他们唯一的论据。这个推论很合理，却不是无可争议的。你知道吗？针对这一观点最主要的批驳在于：斯雷因可能与其父一样是个天才。"

“这驳论未免也太弱了吧！”

“显然如此。但它仍旧未被驳倒，只因所有人都只有推理，没有使之成立的论据。没有证据或者具备置信度的来源支撑，所有这些理论都不会被认真考虑。可惜的是，斯雷因最忠诚的追随者基本消失了——”

“-或是死于我们之手-”

她的语气有些怪异，那是悔恨吗？还是讥嘲？ “-确实。无论如何，那些肯为他正名的人都不在了。更糟的是，斯雷因战前追随的伯爵——”

“等一下。你是怎么知道的？斯雷因怎会告诉你？”

“不。很久以前，我们还在丢卡里翁号上时，艾瑟拉伊姆告诉我的。她提到曾承过一位库鲁特欧伯爵的恩情，也说自己认识那位大人收做侍酒的地球男孩。我把这些联系了起来。”

“哦，她有提到别的吗？”

“基本没有了，尽管她显然很喜欢他。”

“哼，这我就不知道了，想想她的不作为吧。”

“时过境迁。这也不是我想谈的。我要说的是，刺杀发生前与他共处的人也全都死了。”

“什么?!”

“早在我们与艾瑟拉伊姆还在卢西亚基地的时候，库鲁特欧伯爵的扬陆城残骸就已经陨落了。人们找到残骸时，已经无从辨认它的坠落原因了。我个人猜测那是扎兹巴姆伯爵的手笔。”

“那个谋划了一切的人?”

“是的。如果战前艾瑟拉伊姆暂居库鲁特欧伯爵的扬陆城，那么伯爵就有可能发现对扎兹巴姆不利的证据；因此他与手下的所有人都被灭口了。”

“这些为什么还没成为常识性的公理呢?”

“残骸属于库鲁特欧伯爵的扬陆城只是我的个人想法；我们找到的残片太少，根本无法确认其属地。我是依据残骸落地点和时间做出的判断。扎兹巴姆伯爵击落了扬陆城，也是我的推断。我只是因为掌握了关键的线索，才会得出这样的结论。我不认为女皇会确认现存火星建筑残片的来源。”

“你为什么不说出来呢？”

“我为何要说?”

“因为——天呐，这反倒证明了斯雷因与暗杀行动的关联。收养他的那位杀死了亲王的父亲，女皇当时的保护人——”

“之后斯雷因杀死了自己的养父。”

“韵子告诉过我。特洛耶特当时心急地想要掌握权势。” 她顿了顿，“...你觉得他参与了这些吗?”

“请具体一点。”

“你认为，特洛耶特从一开始就对暗杀行动知情吗？”

他的手不由自主地抽动了一下；这个问题让他有些不安。 “我...在种/子/岛一役后将他认作敌人击落。我已经...无法确定那时的行为是对是错了。”

他击落了一个可能的盟友，彻底失去了与斯雷因·特洛耶特并肩作战的机会…

伊奈帆试着不让自己陷于过去：箭矢已出，覆水难收，筑下的错也无法改正；他也再无可能回到那时，做出更好的选择了。

如果那人的战机坠毁后，他直接将其生擒就好了...

他不禁摇头，打算为这场毫无意义的谈话画上句点；他还有工作要做。“现在你应该可以看出。没有任何生者能为他作证，因而称他清白无罪的陈词也不过是另一种广为人知的阴谋论罢了。”

“你怎么说都行，不过我们先回归正题。你认为扎兹巴姆伯爵手上还有别的人命债...却会为了特洛耶特知情不告？”

“...即使披露了也无人受益，唯一招致的只有谎言，更多的谎言。”

“你最不希望的就是增加他身上攀附的谎言。”

“即使流言肆意，也已经无关紧要了。木已成舟；斯雷因·特洛耶特再无离开这高墙围困之地的可能。”

“...不要再捏那枝笔了，它会断的。”

*

伊奈帆再一次造访囚室时，他短暂地疑惑于二人的举止。但只片刻，他就回过味来，立时冲到桌前，试图将二人的手掰开——

-近看他才注意到，斯雷因正在用未受伤的那只手进行角力。

他比平时更急促的脚步吸引了莱耶的注意；她看向他，忍不住笑了起来。“你这是在担心？”

“他看起来可不像。”斯雷因在栗发青年反应过来前发话道。

“拜托，我们都知道。这个男人根本不会表达情感。如果他肯费心走得快一些，那他一定是在担心。” 她又一次转向伊奈帆， “事实上，这是你第三次与我前后脚的出现了-”

“典狱长会向他交代这里的一切变化。”

“我猜也是。我想知道，他在担心谁。那不可能是我，对吧？特洛耶特怎么可能伤到我？”

斯雷因试图开口辩驳，犹豫了一会儿，他只是烦闷地耸肩。“或许吧。我营养不佳，最近一年也没有任何锻炼；我对任何人都无法构成威胁，更不可能击败现/役/军/人。伊奈帆会为我受伤的手腕而专程赶来就是实证。”

莱耶没有预料到这些，她看起来既困惑又犹豫，半晌未开口。但是伊奈帆即刻听出了斯雷因的线外之言。“你承认我对你安危的担忧？” 他依旧面无表情。

金发青年为这问题的突兀而瞪大了双眼，但只一刻，他就恢复了一脸戒备，趁莱耶不备他扳倒了后者的上臂。“好了，我赢了。”

“嘿！你耍诈！？”

“我怎么了？比赛时分神的可不是我。”

“你个混蛋。” 她低咒，“再来一局。”

“不要。”

“蠢才，你只是希望在自己获胜时结束游戏罢了。”

“我今天不会再玩了。”

“见鬼的！” 莱耶起身，像往常一样在自己挑选的游戏结束后离开。她向出口走了几步才注意到，伊奈帆没有跟上去。

“你不来吗？” 她转身问道。

“你可以在车里等我，我之后会送你回家，但现在我需要和他说上几句。”

“行啊，我在这里等——“

“你可以走了。”

莱耶瞪着他，而他只是平静地以同样不容置疑的视线回击；她终是放弃，憋着一口气离开了。

“居然连你的女性朋友都不能旁听，你到底想对我说什么？”

“我不知道你是否会介意她在场，所以我打算私下问你。”

“问什么?”

“你的手腕。我想看一下你的恢复状况，顺便换绷带。我需要把她叫回来吗？”

“我已经不需要额外检查了；护工每两天就会换一次药。”

“我知道。因为我无法每天来，才会拜托他们这么做。但是我想确认一下他们的工作完成情况。”

“...哦。”

“我可以吗？”

“不，你不用叫她回来。她太...你天天观察我就已经够糟了！”

“我没有研究你。那我几天之后再单独过来一次吧。莱耶可以知道我遣开她的理由吗？还是说我需要隐瞒或者编个谎话？”

“你的细致周到真让人不快。算了… 她知道也无所谓，我一点也不想知道她会为你的隐瞒生造出什么理由…”

我知道她会怎么想。更清楚你会厌恶那种想法。

“我知道了。” 伊奈帆起身离开。

他在锁门时，斯雷因又一次说话了。

“在我身边时，你会愚蠢到毫无防备，是因为我弱得不足以构成威胁吗？”

伊奈帆真心希望自己没有走开那么远；栗发青年在这种距离下根本无从分辨斯雷因的表情。

“我早就告诉过你了；你到这的第一天起就被视作威胁。莱耶闯入时你的表现证明了你仍旧不容小觑。”

“那你为什么如此不设防?”

“因为我相信你足够明智，不会冒险使自己的处境恶化。我也只会在无法帮助你的时候，才以身涉险。最近你不稳定的状态也少了很多。更重要的是，你和莱耶不一样，你只有在别无选择时才会诉诸暴力。”

“哈?”斯雷因走到门前，隔着栏槛揪住了伊奈帆的衬衣，“见鬼了，你到底是有多迟钝啊！我是个战犯！不然我为什么会在这里腐朽颓败度日？我屠戮过很多的军/事基地——“

“军/事的。你的形容非常精准。你从未因一己之私而针对任何人，犯下战/争罪也不过是时势所需。”

“我对你开了枪。我是真的想让你死。”

“是的，你使用了枪/械。你曾徒手致人伤残或者死亡过吗？我有了解过这些。铁甲骑兵与枪/械一类的工具使杀人变得容易，也更没有真实感。如果杀人只需要简单地扣动扳/机，你自然也会因为怒火上头而做傻事。但是徒手杀人却没有那么简单。”

斯雷因不由松手，伊奈帆知道这是他又要逃开的迹象。于是他握紧了那双手，将其贴近胸口，断绝了斯雷因逃走的可能。

“你无法对杀人无动于衷；你从来不折磨敌人。你即使在出于怨恨而对我射/击时，也只是瞄准了我的头部；你本可以扫射一气，任我缓慢而痛苦地死去。如果你手中有枪，我会视你为威胁并谨慎自己的言行举止；但是没有枪的你是不会轻易杀我的，除非我完全激怒了你——而我决不会这么做。”

“...不要这么笃定。”

“你会轻易杀害我吗？”

“不是那个…”斯雷因欲言又止，他不禁摇头，“算了不用在意。你还完全不知道我对你开枪的理由吧？”

“我...猜那是对我之前击落过你的报复；你也可能认为我在利用艾瑟拉伊姆。”

“她在冲向你之后就中弹了，你肯定是利用了她。我不后悔向你开枪，但是这么做的原因...我不会告诉你。当然了，如果你感兴趣的话，我可以告诉你，我不是因为之前那点过节才这么做的。” 他毫无笑意地扯起嘴角，“想想你之后与我为敌时的作为，你大概根本不在乎我这么做的理由。”

“我——”

“你曾经试图告诉我，这份惩罚于我并非必须。那时我也说了，我不会因为监禁一事而恨你。你有没有想过，如果我认为这一切都是不公的，我会加倍地怨恨你？”

“我知道。”

“所以你就不打算说服我了？”

“不，这一点我也早就说过了；如果你能受益，我不在乎你是否恨我。当我言及这一切的不公时，你控诉了我的残忍，所以我之后再也没有说过。”

“...不要再挤我的手了。”

伊奈帆眨眼，发现自己正把对方的手压在胸前。他顿了顿，斯雷因迅速地抽回了手。

“我-”

“我不是个玻璃人，我的手也恢复得很好。” 金发青年恶狠狠地打断他，旋即又平静下来，“你居然称我的处境为不公。这种言论不仅残忍，而且不实。”

伊奈帆强迫自己不要反驳。

他先前还未察觉的头痛卷土重来，他的手抽搐般地伸向眼睛。斯雷因注意到了。

“你的眼睛又怎么了？”

“我只不过是有点头疼。”

“由你的眼睛引起的? 算了，你什么也不会告诉我的，不是吗？” 他没说错，所以伊奈帆保持了沉默。斯雷因恼怒地叹气，退后了一步。“你走吧。”

他听从了。

“你怎么花了这么久——嘿，你还好吗？” 他终于走到车边时，莱耶忍不住问。

“我的眼睛还有点疼，但是它已经在消退了。”

“之前发生了什么？”

“没什么值得大惊小怪的。”

“到底怎么了？”

“他比我想的还要有理由恨我。仅此而已。”

我到底还做了什么...不，击落他之后，我没有做任何别的事。所以被击落本身给他带来了不好的后果，而我全不知情？

他想起那些伤疤…

不! 他试图自我安慰，然而疼痛却加剧了。他的坠机不会造成那种伤害...

第一次看见它们以来，他就想要深入调查了，然而他知道，斯雷因不会原谅揭开旧疮的自己…

“请好好开车。”

“...不用你说，我也知道。”

*

他的手指沿着伤疤一路摸索，如果界塚伊奈帆得知它们的由来，他会作何反应呢？

或许，他什么也不会做，并说出自己早已明了的事实；那并不是栗发家伙的错。

他对界塚伊奈帆开枪，部分是因为他毫不理性地把艾瑟拉伊姆的受伤归咎于伊奈帆的疏忽大意，部分是因为伊奈帆击落了他，让库鲁特欧有机会对他上刑，惩罚他的擅离职守…

界塚这次没有伤害艾瑟拉伊姆，也没有让她被别人伤害。尽管他深深伤到了自己，斯雷因却不能说自己完全无辜…

即使是假的，伊奈帆的善意还是对他有了触动…

如果他能拿到枪的话，他甚至不会对伊奈帆举枪，他会结束自己的生命。

*

“你知道的...他就像砖石一样面无表情，见鬼的惹人嫌，对任何事都无动于衷，完全不懂社交技巧，不在乎他人感受的心口一致...”

“你想说明什么?”

“...伊奈帆不是会玩弄别人的人。他不会——”

“是他请你来当说客？”

“拜托，我才不会替他推销滞销品，即使那滞销品是他本人也不行。我会这么说，只是因为这是真话。”

“如果我落入了他的陷阱，你有什么好处？”

“那不是陷阱，而我...算是他的朋友，鬼知道为什么。如果你不再认为他玩弄一切，收起那份毫无道理的愤怒，他会好过很多。”

“即使我中招了，我仍会为他造成的伤害而生气。”

“...你被监禁于此，并不是他的错。”

“你得失心疯了吗？”

“你知道这是真的。他根本无权决定你的去留。他只是刚好拦下了你而已，其他人也会这么做。”

“其他人或许会更糟。我知道。我...不是因此恨他。他也知道。”

“他对你做过什么吗？还是说，你只是嫉妒他拥有你所没有的？”

“...闭嘴。”

“我偏不。你知道，他为什么害怕我接近你吗？我曾经也怨恨过某个人；部分是因为那家伙的存在间接毁了我的人生，部分是因为那家伙有我没有的幸福快乐。有一天，我实在忍不下去了，几乎勒死了它。伊奈帆需要给它做心肺复苏来救人一命。”

“所以你和我都没能杀掉想杀的人；界塚伊奈帆都牵涉其中。你想说明什么？”

“我正要说！那个人对我很好。最后，我放下了盲目的仇恨。” 她没有说，即使她已经放下了对艾瑟拉伊姆的怨恨，她却仍为其最近的动作而寒心。“你一旦意识到他的真心...你就不会恨他了。”

“我不想放下。”

“相信我，放下仇恨后，一切都会更好。” 只要那人之后不令你失望，一切确实会好。

*

千里之外，另一座城中的另一个姑娘在等着丢卡里翁号的消息；她需要耶贺濑医生来继续治疗她的腿。

她恨着现在的自己，仰仗着促成斯雷因陨落之人的恩典而活。

如果他活着的话，她还能被原谅吗？现在这样想已经毫无意义了。

她看着那张罪魁祸首的照片，怨恨起她们二人之间即使淡薄却真实存在的血缘关系。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -原作中艾瑟拉伊姆并未对伊奈帆提起过库鲁特欧伯爵。但是考虑到她与他相处的时长，原作者有理由相信，她至少提到过自己在到达地球前暂居的地方。


	7. Chapter 7

雪姐掌握了主动权，拖着莱耶走上了一条购物的不归路。 

“你需要一些女孩子气的衣服！”

“不，我不需要——”

“你当然需要！可爱的外服让你自信，也能吸引男孩的注意。”

伊奈帆不打算反驳雪姐，他任由她拖走了自己的朋友；这样他才能独自去看斯雷因。

他没有让狱卒惊动金发青年，于是他得偿所愿地看见了青年平日里的样子。

斯雷因正坐在床上，聚精会神地玩着——可能是在练习——翻花绳。这是个好现象，他终于不再一脸生无可恋了。

伊奈帆发出了一些响动，斯雷因抬眼看他。

“莱耶今天有别的事要忙。” 走进囚室时，他这样解释。

“无所谓。” 斯雷因敷衍地表示；栗发青年不知这反应是好是坏。他看起来不想念莱耶的陪伴，也没有对伊奈帆的独自到访表示极度不满；他只是一副有些困扰的样子。金发青年随即注意到了伊奈帆手中的药箱。“啊，你今天来是为了这个。”

“你现在有人陪伴，我也就没有理由单独拜访了。她陪着你的时候，你似乎也没有那么讨厌我在场了。”

“你的存在无时无刻都让人烦躁。啊，即使我对你抱怨这有多不必要，估计也不会有用吧...”

“正确。”

“那让我们快点弄完吧。” 斯雷因试图起身。

“如果你愿意的话，你可以待在床上。”

“我不想让你坐在上面。”

“我可以搬张椅子过来。我没有关系的，所以你就挑一个你喜欢的地方吧。”

“见鬼的，不就是缠个绷带吗！” 金发青年低声抱怨，却还是顺从地坐回床上。

伊奈帆把一张椅子拖到了床边，让它侧对着床沿，以便自己更好地检视斯雷因的伤处。

斯雷因伸出他的上臂-

-然后把他的腿架在了伊奈帆膝上。

伊奈帆停住了动作，先是打量着那两条瘦骨伶仃的腿，然后又看向了斯雷因的脸。

“你说我可以选择让自己放松的姿势。” 他嘲弄地这样解释。

“...我很惊讶；与我亲密接触居然能让你放松下来。”

像是被这话烫到了一样，斯雷因仓促地试图收回双腿。

伊奈帆发现自己的手不由自主地按住了金发青年的腿，止住了一切反抗的动作。

他极力自控，试图忍住挤压手掌下大腿的欲望；他担忧斯雷因的健康状况，因而知道腿围也是十分必要的，然而他知道斯雷因会如何曲解这件事：你还真是关心实验动物的健康呢。

他强迫自己凝视金发青年的眼瞳，试着为自己的行为作出解释；既是对斯雷因，也是对自己。“我没有说我介意。”

“我只是在试着激怒你。如果你不介意，我也就没有这么做的必要了。” 那人反驳，抽回了双腿；他不再垂下双腿，而是干脆盘腿而坐，尽可能地隔绝着与伊奈帆德接触。

伊奈帆取过几步开外的药箱，将其置于膝上，开始工作。

如果他因此而失落，那一定只是因为斯雷因显然会一直厌恶他，把一切都复杂化。

“专业护工的包扎技巧能满足你的要求吗？”

伊奈帆当然意识到了这问题的潜在涵义；当斯雷因的嘲讽几乎要漫溢而出时，注意不到才是不可能的。他在嘲笑自己的过度保护。 

“是的，他的工作确实达标了。我也没有质疑他的专业能力的意思。”

“你只是认为他会故意疏忽，从而加速我的死亡罢了。”

“我认为，他知道什么事不能做，否则这对他自己不好-”

“为什么不呢?‘杀死了一个恶贯满盈的罪犯’ 在履历表上一定显得很光鲜。”

“当那个被杀的人没有威胁他人，也没有直接命令让他这么做时，他会为此受到惩罚。”

“...所以这里的所有人都有命在身，不能让我死得太快？”

“这还不够明显吗?”

“受命监视我与受命不能杀我还是有区别的。”

“的确是后者。”

“那是…”斯雷因迟疑着摇头，“算了，不用在意。”

伊奈帆没有继续催逼他而是关注起那只手腕。这次他没有重新包扎，只是用一块大的粘性医用胶布在外面缠了一圈。 

“这次你只贴了张胶布？” 斯雷因质疑道，一边收回手腕仔细看新贴上的胶布。“就你这水平，还担心护士包扎不到位——”

“如果你想要多一层保护的话，我不介意重新包扎一遍。因为你的伤口已经愈合得差不多了，所以我只是换了胶布。”

“这是不是意味着你很快就能替我拆线了?”

“是的，大约十天之内就可以拆线了。这当然只是保守估计。”

“唔，随便你吧。但还是越早拆线越好。”

伊奈帆又没有可说得了，所以他起身。

“等一下，走之前，借我你的手一用。” 这句话几乎是个命令；但伊奈帆还是很乐意地伸出了手。

“保持这样的姿势。” 斯雷因示意栗发青年该如何摆放手与胳膊；他的目的一览无遗。 

“我不会翻花绳，”伊奈帆顺从地听着指示动作，一边提到，“但我猜你并不想和我玩，只不过是让我陪你练习罢了。”

“是的，一个人玩比较难，所以我需要你。” 斯雷因解开了揪成一团的细绳。

伊奈帆指望着听见这是他研究斯雷因的代价，某种回报之类的。却没有听见。或许斯雷因认为这远远不够，尽管他也可能只是专注于游戏而已。

他开始以一种复杂的方式把细绳绕在伊奈帆的手指上。

这是第一次，斯雷因主动地接触他-

-不，他的唇瓣吻上过我的颈部-

如果他足够专注的话，他几乎能感受到颈上那处的麻痒-

-所以他转而关注起新的接触。即使他们手上的材料脆弱易断，斯雷因的手指也丝毫不见拙态，他的动作轻盈又精准。他这一年没有拿过比餐具与西洋棋更复杂的东西，他的手却还是有些粗糙。

“你习惯于用小型器械进行精细整备。” 他没过脑地说道。

完成了排线正打算开玩的斯雷因僵住了。他戒备地看着伊奈帆，“这样的小事都要分析那么多，你就不担心我的伪装会更多一层吗？”

“你更希望我不开口吗？”

“我显然希望知道自己被观察的程度；但我仍需要怀疑你的智力。”

“我是意外说出的；但如果那是你可能的反应，我很庆幸我说出来了。”

“...解释一下。”

“总比你之后发现，认为我是有意骗你的要好。不仅如此，我认为你至少该意识到了：我试图解释所有事，也能轻易有所结论，不仅仅是对你如此。”

“你真是个怪人。我的感受在这件事上根本不重要。”

“你的感受应该被好好考虑；我也确实在这么做。”

斯雷因哼了一声，“我的伤疤让你得出了什么结论？”

伊奈帆迟疑了；那些伤痕显然是一个敏/感的话题，“我没有细看-”

“是啊，它们确实碍眼。”

“-因为之前两次我都在担心别的事，让我根本无法专心-”

“不要绕圈子，直接告诉我你的想法！”

“...我不知道是什么造成了它们。疤痕组织鉴定不是我擅长的领域-”

“你看见后就没想过去查资料吗？”

“我不否认我确实想这么做，但是我没有，因为我知道你会因此恨我的。”

“我早就恨上你了，多一事又何妨？你还是在拖延，快说。"

“...它们太细长了，所以不会是锐器重复戳刺造成的，同样也不会是爆炸产生的碎片所致。”

“你的扑克脸确实能掩盖很多，然而你的眼睛告诉我，这不是全部。继续。”

“只一点，这些伤应该是故意留下的。”

“这一点是人都会想到。” 斯雷因说，终于伸手接过伊奈帆手指上缠绕的细绳，“我很好奇你能做到什么程度。那么在意的话，你就去查查看好了；如果有结论了，就来告诉我。虽然我也不会告诉你对错就是了。”

“好。” 伊奈帆谨慎地藏起了谢意；他不希望斯雷因误解。他没有以此取乐。“莱耶走后，我就会着手调查。”

“哦，你们在同居啊。”

怎么连你也。 “我们确实住在同一屋檐下。莱耶下次来的时候，你可以暗示这件事。”

斯雷因对此嗤之以鼻。“除非我想再缝几针。”

伊奈帆勾唇。“或许。”

“严肃地问一句，她什么时候走？”

“她觉得合适的时候。”

“你真不擅长控制别人。”

“我从未想过那么做。”

*

回家时，伊奈帆才注意到：当他说自己未做调查时，斯雷因并没有怀疑他撒谎。伊奈帆称自己是出于尊重才如此行事时，他也没有反驳。

斯雷因真是变化无常。他之后或许就会做出这样的指控了。但即使只是几分钟，他也相信过伊奈帆...这无疑是进展。

*

莱耶会不定期拜访；她基本上天天来，有时会隔天出现；时间从来没有固定过。

伊奈帆的下属开始时还困惑于他频繁的不定期失踪，很快他们却得出了一个结论：莱耶是伊奈帆的女友，二人时常约会。

伊奈帆不打算破坏这个极佳的借口。

她带去的消遣种类并不多，多数时候，他们总是在玩同样的游戏。

“烦死人了。你能相信吗？他们什么也不让我带！“她抱怨着掷出了五，移动了相应的步数。

“我很惊讶；他们连我接触的游戏都要限制。这次又怎么了？”斯雷因依点数挪动棋子，在距离梯子一步之遥处停下；他不满的咂舌。

“她想给你带 **战舰** 。“伊奈帆的语气有些嫌弃。他的棋子爬上了一架梯子，另两人难掩失望地蹩眉。

“我不知道那个游戏，那是什么？“

“早注意到了，市面上的多数游戏你都不知道。我的童年称不上美好，但你的确实糟透了。见鬼的，在为火星人卖命前，你都在做什么啊？”

斯雷因耸肩。“我父亲经常进行工作调动，我没有机会和别人成为玩伴，"伊奈帆感到斯雷因在说话时看向他。栗发青年绷住身体，没有动作，专注地注视着棋盘。“告诉我，那到底是个什么游戏?”

“你在有编号的棋盘上放下战舰，玩家之间无法察看对方的棋面。几人轮流报数进攻，被抽中的舰船直接出局。最先破坏对家全部舰船的人获胜。”

金发青年轻笑，“我能理解他们不希望我炸毁战舰的心理。但是，这还是有点过了。” 他看向伊奈帆，“你像是会走极端的人，这是你的手笔吗？”

“别犯傻，“莱耶挤兑他。她的棋子正在赶上领头的伊奈帆，她的声音有些激动。“如果是他干的，我会强迫他改/制。不管怎样，他不会拒绝给你一点消遣的。”

金发青年什么也没说；伊奈帆掷出的点数很不巧地让他从一条蛇上滑了下去。

莱耶和斯雷因愉快地看着，伊奈帆几乎回到了起点；他们为伊奈帆的坏运气欢呼，仿佛自己获得了胜利一样。

*

“我还带了扭扭乐。“她之后说。

他们激烈地争夺了一会儿转盘的使用权，很快这个游戏被否决了，因为只有伊奈帆一人不介意待在垫子上拗出奇怪的造型。

*

每次拜访斯雷因都会给出一些信息，即使伊奈帆在场，他也只对莱耶说这些。

斯雷因只比伊奈帆大一岁。他来自北欧。因为他父亲工作的缘故，他只能接受家庭教育。他的父亲喜欢和他下西洋双陆棋。他不会任何乐器。

这些都是无关紧要的信息，但伊奈帆珍视着每一份入手的消息。

但是…

他有些不爽，斯雷因只对莱耶直接透露这些。伊奈帆不太清楚自己不满的理由…

*

“他的头发是棕色的吗？”

“是。“一些图像被排除。“你的有绿眼睛吗？”

“没有。棕发嘛...他长得像那边的扑克脸先生吗？”

“感谢神明，一点也不。“又是三张卡被排除。“像的话，我就要换张卡了。”

伊奈帆看着他们玩一个叫“猜猜我是谁”的游戏，不想发表任何评论

*

他们总是这样。即使二人的交锋漫溢着嘲讽，莱耶与斯雷因总是能一同庆贺伊奈帆的失利，并扭曲一切以达到怼他的目的。当莱耶先到访时，即使伊奈帆来了，二人也会继续玩双人游戏，强迫他坐在一边看着。

伊奈帆对这些嘲弄与排挤无动于衷。他偶尔也会为自己辩解几句却从来不试图反击。他本以为斯雷因会在沉默中继续压抑自己的愤怒。现在他却可以看见斯雷因嬉笑怒骂的轻松模样...自己所受的挖苦相比之下微不足道。

斯雷因似乎很高兴，行为举止有了生气...他很喜欢这样的变化，如果能见到更多这样的斯雷因，他不介意被挖苦得更惨一些。

但是…

他总觉得斯雷因有些不太对劲…

*

他们进入时发现囚室空了。

“什么鬼？” 莱耶很疑惑但还是走了进去。“他在-”她未说完，眼神扫向了紧闭的浴室门。

“那是唯一合理的解释。“伊奈帆接道；囚室是从外面上锁的，通往外间的走廊也是。他坐下，然后惊讶地发现莱耶改变了主意。

看见她快步走向浴室门时，伊奈帆心中警铃大作，立刻起身跟上。

“你做什么-”

她竖起食指示意他稍安勿躁，随后将耳朵贴在了门上。

“停手。他不喜欢有人打扰。”

“我听见花洒的声音了。他应该是在洗澡。” 莱耶毫不在意地继续说。她的手搭上了门把。

“不可以。”伊奈帆抓住她的手腕，“不要进去。”

“你或许没有注意到，” 莱耶嘲笑他道，声音近乎低语，“特洛耶特是个男人。男人一般不会纠结这种事。”

“你不知道他会作何反应。” 他有不想被任何人看见的伤痕，不久之前他洗澡时还会被人监视。“至少在这件事上，放过他。“

“你又小题大做了。”她说。伊奈帆没说话；他担忧的事与这姑娘并无干系。莱耶摇头，从门边走开，站回伊奈帆身边。“你不想让我进去, 我就不进.”

“很好。”

“界塚伊奈帆，是你吗？“门内传来斯雷因的声音。

“是的，莱耶和我刚到。”

“...现在进来。“

莱耶无声地对他竖起拇指，想法几乎都写在了脸上。

“不是那种-”上前时，他试图低声解释，却被莱耶急切地推到了门前。

门没有锁；也锁不了。它可以被轻易打开。

门在他的压迫下豁然洞开。

*

青年不紧不慢地用肥皂擦洗着身体。

莱耶不知道什么时候就会来，他需要尽可能地利用好这段时间。

生活又一次和他开了个玩笑，他听见了门外的响动。

他身体僵硬，感觉连血液都凝固了。

遍布的监视器，探究的目光，以前的那个水族箱中从无隐私可言。他的所有举动都会被审视...但那些来源各异的视线也逼退了心怀不轨的人。

重重布置下，那个男人只敢自以为隐秘地窥视他，无法轻举妄动。

淋浴时的状况大抵如此；因为他需要在两名狱卒监视下方可外出，所以除非那家伙找到一个共犯...不然他也就只能干看着，占些嘴上便宜。

新囚室的保密性无疑好得多，斯雷因不能不担心。无人看管时，那杂种会擅闯吗？

然后莱耶就开始了定期拜访。

在她之前，界塚伊奈帆也确实变更过到访的频率，但是他的来访时间仍像钟表一样精准，易于预测。更不用说，他习惯于提前知会狱官。

但是红发姑娘来去均是兴趣使然，因此没有人敢随意在轮班时间以外打扰斯雷因。

那个杂种也不一定会擅闯：斯雷因的伤疤让他倒足了胃口。即便如此，斯雷因也不愿冒险，他只在万无一失时会放松地淋浴。

至少，他刚才没有放松警惕。

水声模糊了许多声响，但斯雷因还是支起耳朵，关注起外间的动向…

...他决不会认错那种平板的声调。

“界塚伊奈帆？是你吗？“即使答案显而易见，青年还是大声发问。

“是我，莱耶和我刚到。”

他招呼栗发青年进来；门立时被撞了开来，摔进了一个界塚伊奈帆。.

*

伊奈帆迅速找回了平衡。他向前望见了浴缸中的斯雷因，后者正一脸不快地双手抱臂；不及细想，伊奈帆本能地转身摔上门，以隔绝莱耶的视线。

“抱歉，我不该这个时间来的。“伊奈帆回头看向那人。

“你的出场方式倒挺有趣。”斯雷因的声音有些怪异，呼吸急促得像是刚跑完步一样。

“莱耶干的。”

斯雷因无言地指向门，又指向自己的耳朵。伊奈帆知道，他在问莱耶是否在偷听。栗发青年点头。斯雷因恼火地叹气，勾了勾手指让伊奈帆再靠近点。

伊奈帆衷心希望莱耶不会失去耐心，破门而入。没有被斯雷因制止，伊奈帆径直走到了浴缸边沿。

“我很抱-”

“你已经道过歉了。” 斯雷因的嗓音有些嘶哑，伊奈帆注意到，即使已经冷静了不少，他还是很不平静。“看在神明的份上我还以为-”他顿住了。

“嗯?”

“...没什么。我听见了外面的声音，却没看见人进来；我以为出事了。” 斯雷因的回答有些心不在焉。

“看来这不仅侵犯了你的隐私，还让你感到了不安。如果我阻止她就好了-”

“无所谓，至少她没有闯进来。我已经受够别人盯着我伤疤看的视线了。你在这方面倒是勉勉强强能合格。不过你进来之后除了我的脸就没有看过别的地方，你是希望我给你评个良好吗？”

“平时我也会看向你的脸。我现在也没有看向其他地方的理由；一来这不符合社交礼仪，二来你也不喜欢别人这么做。除非绝对必要，不然我是不会移开视线的。”

况且，他的脸庞就足以引去伊奈帆的全部注意；那有神的双眸，他发间滴落又沿着颌骨一路向下的水珠-

“你倒是守礼。” 斯雷因说。伊奈帆听不出他的情绪。

斯雷因伸手挑起了他的下颌，伊奈帆被这意料之外的碰触惊得几乎要向后退去，却被那纤细手指中的力量生生止住。

他张口欲言-

-那只手却按下了他的头，强迫他直视不到一臂之外斯雷因的胸口。

那里的伤疤比他印象中更多，更细长…

未及细看，伊奈帆被迫抬首。

“真是令人印象深刻。即使突然被迫直视它们，你那死人脸上也看不出来一丝厌恶。”

“因为我从来没有厌恶过它们。“话一出口伊奈帆就后悔了；他应该先考虑一下斯雷因能否知道这一点，再说的。

斯雷因稍稍有些惊讶，他似乎正要说些什么…

“喂，伊奈帆，没事吧？” 莱耶的声音从门后传来，打断了斯雷因未出口的话。她的问话中有着藏不住的担忧。伊奈帆正打算回答她，但是斯雷因反应更快。

“你在担心我对你的朋友出手吗？”斯雷因玩笑似地回应道，“之前你那么急切地把他塞进来，我还以为他是你送我的礼物呢。”

“如果我想替你排遣寂寞的话，那么还不如送你只性/玩具；反正一定比那家伙要温暖舒适多了。” 这反驳听着倒不怎么出格。斯雷因哼了一声后就大笑起来。

伊奈帆本想保持沉默，继续聆听斯雷因少见的发自内心的笑声，但他还需要转移莱耶的注意力，阻止她推门而入。“我没事，我只是在解释情况。“斯雷因扶上他的肩膀；从肩上感到的重压看来，伊奈帆意识到斯雷因忍笑忍得很辛苦，他竟需要靠在栗发青年身上，才能不笑得弯下腰去。伊奈帆努力止住自己的一切动作。“我很快就会出去，你别进来。”

“你快点。” 受斯雷因的反应鼓舞，她又开了个玩笑。”不然我就要进来了；我需要保证你没有对毫无防备的特洛耶特做些什么。”

伊奈帆认为这只是她许多讨人嫌的白烂话之一，然而这次显然过火了。

笑声戛然而止，扶在他肩上的手突然用力把他推开。

“界塚伊奈帆对我没有那种兴趣。他曾有机会那么做，他却没有。我不过是一个有趣的玩物罢了。”

这话中有着太多的错处。伊奈帆从未把他当作玩物，不趁人之危也不代表伊奈帆毫无兴趣。

但是…

界塚伊奈帆对我没有那种兴趣。

这话的语气是如此不容置疑，几乎让他冒出冷汗。伊奈帆本不是个依直觉行事的人，逻辑推理是他多数行为的主要动机…

但他身体里的每个细胞都在叫嚣着，让他不要反驳，不要让斯雷因怀疑那个信念。

“出去，我还没洗完。” 斯雷因生硬地说。伊奈帆依言离开了。

伊奈帆觉得金发青年的反应是可以理解的。斯雷因总以最大恶意揣测他，更不用说伊奈帆手中还握有更多的权柄。金发青年只是简单地认为，如果伊奈帆有那种兴趣，那么他一定会卑劣地强迫斯雷因就范。

他的心沉了下去;他本以为斯雷因会更相信他一点。他对别人的目光无动于衷，却会被这样一个无心的玩笑刺激到，唯一可能的解释是，伊奈帆在他眼中的低劣形象从未变过。

莱耶见到他时对此嗤之以鼻，然而他流露的神情与僵硬的体态一定暴露了些什么，她立刻皱起眉。

斯雷因没多久就出来了，一副没事人的模样。

*

她关上车门后，他立刻开口。“莱耶，今天的事-”

“太好了，你居然愿意谈这件事。我有很多问题，不过你先继续。”

“无论我向你保证过多少次，你还是认为我喜欢斯雷因，对吗？”

“对啊？”

“你真心觉得他喜欢我吗？”

那姑娘颓了下去。“...不，他显然不喜欢你。但是-”

“如果是这样,”他的声音有一瞬充满了怒火，但他很快控制好情绪。早些时候吃下的止疼药毫无作用，他的头痛逐渐加剧，“你觉得在浴室里能发生什么呢？”

“...谈话。” 莱耶不情愿地承认，“他极有可能在嘲讽你。”

“如果你明白的话，就少在他面前做这种暗示。我早就这么要求过你了，我本以为你会明白的。”

“嘿，我可没有暗示你喜欢他！”

“你确实没有，你不过是提出了一种令人厌恶的可能性。因为他相信我有能力那么做，所以他观感很不好。”

“他起的头！他暗示-”

“斯雷因·特洛耶特与我地位极不平等。” 我们本不应该这样的。 “有些事情他可以开玩笑，因为我们知道，即使他是会这么做的人，他也不会罔顾后果地去饯行。但是我却可以躲过处罚，他觉得，只要我想，我会对他做任何事。此后，我禁止你做出任何此类的评价，明白了吗？”

他服用的剂量已经远不能消除疼痛感了。

“需要我来开车吗?”莱耶担忧地问道。

“我需要你回答我。”

“...好。是我过分了，我以后再也不会说这样的话了。我发誓。现在停车，你根本无法驾驶。”

*

“界塚伊奈帆对我没有那种兴趣。他曾有机会那么做，他却没有。我不过是一个有趣的玩物罢了。”

冷静下来的青年开始后悔于自己的言词；界塚伊奈帆是一个冷血且精于算计的人; 但无论有兴趣与否，他都不会做出那样残酷的事。

真是这样吗？毕竟他一直在掩盖帮助自己的真实原因...

“因为我一点也不厌恶它们。”

即使能够相信这些话，斯雷因也不知该作何感想。

*

莱耶下一次到访时，伊奈帆没有跟从，她是独自一人。

“你知道吗？因为你把他想的那么卑劣，他很受打击。”

“哦，那还真是抱歉啊。那家伙让我在这里腐朽坏败，我确实不应该伤害他的感情。因为缺乏自由的缘故，我完全无法在意呢。”

“...胡扯，你没有那么糟糕。”

“你不了解我，是什么给了你这种错觉？”

“如果你是那样一个人，伊奈帆不会这样关心你。“

“他是个毫无自觉的蠢货。”

“你承认他-”

“闭嘴，好好玩牌。”

*

“顺便一提，我撒谎了。”

“我怎么一点也不惊讶呢。你隐瞒了什么？”

“伊奈帆上次还有今天不来的理由。”

“终于。他绝不可能是因为那一点指责难过，你这下该承认了吧？”

“不，他确实很难过。但他告诉我，因为有我陪你，他不来会更好; 因为你觉得他能够做出一些事...你懂的，他觉得自己不必要的出现只会伤害你。至少，这是他的理由。”

“他难道认为我是什么易碎品吗？”

“他显然有把你当人看。”

“...该你出牌了。”

*

去见斯雷因已经成为了一种习惯，伊奈帆甚至不知道该怎么填补这一段时间的空白。

最终，为了消减痛苦，伊奈帆决定尝试冥想和反思。

他很快意识到，莱耶的状态为什么让他有些焦虑。

首先，尽管斯雷因比以前要有生气多了，但是伊奈帆无从得知，这究竟是否是他的真实心态。莱耶真正感到平静和快乐的时候，是安静而镇定的。她的出言讽刺，她那些躁动不安...全都是她感到压力的迹象；见到斯雷因让她内心无法安定。

如果是那样，斯雷因对她同样随意的回话是正常的吗？还是只是他的一重伪装？他或许并没有伊奈帆以为地那样享受现在的状况。

即使他真的很放松，也确实是出于信任才会给出关于自己的信息…他也不知道莱耶在那次刺杀行动中扮演的角色，而他因此受控入狱。如果他知道了，还会像之前一样对她吗？还是说，他会厌恨她呢?

知道真相会毁去他不多的快乐，隐瞒他是否会更好呢?

但如果他们隐瞒了真相，那他们的行为与女皇又有什么区别？在谎言上堆砌出幸福。

不会，因为我们没有为此而伤害任何人。但是...即使这样...这似乎也不是正确的选择。

伊奈帆很痛苦，斯雷因的悲苦则几倍于斯，唯一正确的行为可能会让后者更加难过。

他从来没有这样迷茫过。

*

“阿奈，莱耶都和我说了。”

“说了什么?”

“我注意到最近你很消沉，所以我问了她。”

“她说了什么。”

“她告诉我，特洛耶特可能说了些伤你心的话。”

“...这也是预料之中的。”

“你想让我和他谈谈吗？”

“不，绝对不要。”

“...好吧。我...希望事情能尽快好起来。”

“我们根本无能为力。”

*

“忧郁先生，这消息或许会让你开心起来。”

“我在工作，莱耶。有话快说。”

“拜托，文书工作对你只是小菜一碟，你不过是想要我离开罢了。不管怎样，第一个好消息: 尽管日期还未定下来，但是丢卡里翁号近期会回到纽约，可能在库兰凯因与伯爵会谈结束之后。反正没人知道是什么时候。”

伊奈帆揉着眉心，这一点也不好。“我的朋友们快回来了，我很高兴。” 他小心地说。莱耶的微笑告诉他，她没有察觉到他的真实想法。

他们为什么决定现在回来?如果和谈破裂，他们难道不希望丢卡里翁号在附近待命，好作出威吓吗?他们确定了谈话会奏效吗?还是说他们留了别的后手？…

“第二个好消息是？”

“特洛耶特让你滚回去，帮他拆线。他认为时间合适了，我还记得他的原话,‘他既然起了这个头，就对我负责到底啊。’”

*

斯雷因在桌边等他。伊奈帆进来时，他忍不住轻笑起来。“你居然真的来了，我本以为她会带来你拒绝的消息呢。”

“我也很惊讶，你居然愿意忍耐我的到访。”伊奈帆平板无波地回答，落座后拿出了无菌剪刀和镊子。

斯雷因玩笑般的态度消失了。“我真不敢相信，她说的那些你很消沉的鬼话居然是真的？”

“她和你说了这些？”

“这不是她的原话。”

“我只是认为，现在有人能够替代我陪伴你，我不来才是最好的选择。”

“我难道应该怜悯情你吗？”

“我从来没有这么说过。你当然不用怜悯我。”伊奈帆移除了绷带，又一次用酒精清理了伤处。

“...你的动作很小心。”

“以前不也是这样？”

“我本以为你这次会很粗暴，毕竟你生气了。”

“我没有生气。”

“你应该生气的。”

“为什么？”

“因为我似乎对你作出了不存在的指控。”

伊奈帆在剪开第一个结之前僵住了。想起来要呼吸时，他几乎是急促地抽了一口气。

“似乎？”他小心地询问。

“...在我过去的经历中，当人握有权力而无后顾之忧时...他们一般会肆无忌惮。你未曾侵害过我，一来可能是你不感兴趣，二来你可能并不着急。但是...至少，以我目前对你的了解看来，你不是会那么做的人。” 他顿了顿。“你的残酷体现在其他方面。” 他意识到自己说得太多了，忙着掩饰道，“你本该意识到的！如果我认为你是那种人，我一开始就不会在洗澡时叫你进来！”

“...谢谢你。” 伊奈帆有些艰难地说，语气倒是充满了真诚，“你为什么要告诉我这些？让我离远点岂不是更好？”

“无论是因为你难过，或者是你觉得时机不当，你现在或许不会来...但是你一定会回来的。我宁可自己把你叫回来。”

*

他其实并不在乎界塚受伤的情绪，真的。

他只是…

他早已一无所有。

如果他自己的情绪与决定也被别人支配——无论他恐惧与否——那他还剩下了什么呢？

他会以自身亲眼所见来指责，怨恨界塚伊奈帆，外人如何根本无关紧要。

他知道自己会后悔给予那人信任，即使只是一丁点，但那至少会是他一人的过错…

*

“谢谢你...我...真的谢谢你。”

“不要再重复那句话了！”

“我不知道该怎么表达-”

“那就别表达了！” 斯雷因的脸染上了些许赭色，“见鬼的，我只是承认了自己之前有些过分而已! 我...才是需要道歉的那个，” 他迟疑了，随即耸耸肩，“好吧，你可以再问一个问题——”

“不要。”

“什么？可是上次你就问了！”

“确实。但我不打算养成这个习惯，以免你会认为，我是故意让你感到愧疚，从而套取信息的。”

斯雷因不快地咂舌，看向了别处。伊奈帆终于平静了下来，开始小心地剪开绳结。他需要比往常更小心一些，因为他的头有些疼，尽管他觉得心里很轻松愉快。

斯雷因至少愿意给他这种程度的信任。他松了一口气-

-但他却在替莱耶保守秘密，他真的值得被信任吗？

“你是在逗我吗？你开心了不到一分钟，然后就立刻找到了别的值得头疼的事？”这句抱怨让他从自己的思绪与拆线的专注中抽离出来。伊奈帆抬头，看见斯雷因正注视着他的眼睛，很明显生气了。

“你居然能看出我的情绪？”

斯雷因耸肩。“虽然很微妙，但是你的情绪并非无迹可寻。至少，你的不爽和愉悦的情绪之间还是有区别的。你之前很放松，唇角几乎挂上了一个微笑，然后你的表情突然一片空白，身体也僵硬了起来。”

“与我相处更久的人也无法分辨。”

“他们要么是不在乎，要么就是我更敏锐。”

“你观察得很仔细。”

伊奈帆逐渐意识到，斯雷因不擅长应付别人的褒扬。他先是无言地扭捏了一会儿，然后几乎是半信半疑地反问，“不要试图转移话题。这次你又怎么了？”

栗发青年知道自己别无选择；他本指望事情会有所不同。“莱耶的到访让我有些郁结。”

“有意思，继续。”

“即使你不愿意相信，但不像我，她来看你是别有用心。"

沉默。斯雷因盯着他，完全按耐不住自己的笑意，片刻之后，他几乎要直不起腰来。

“你是在开玩笑吗？” 他边笑边呛出这么一句。伊奈帆一如既往的扑克脸则让他笑得更欢了。“你一定是在开玩笑。天呐，这真有趣。”

“你知道。”

“你居然认为我不知道？”

“考虑到你惯常解释事情的方式，我认为你会假定莱耶是出于无聊，才会来拜访你这个情况特殊的人。”

“拜托，她的意图很明显。”

“有吗？她会为此不忿的；她本该精通卧底工作。” 伊奈帆毫无悔意地揭人短；他不知道斯雷因会以此推断出什么。

“我和你打过交道！她简直是个透明人。事实上，与她相比，你的作为称得上是实诚了。”

“你的意思是说，我帮助你的动机几乎像是出于关心吗/”

“我—你不过是善于隐藏真实目的罢了！”

“唔，即使你还是认为我有最终目的，至少我没有大意到让你认为那是邪恶的...这真让人欣慰。”他感到自己笑了起来。

“...作为一个冷静自持的人，你就不能只考虑我的字面意思吗？你总是爱走极端。”

“这可能是你的错。”

“什么?”

“你想过吗？可能是你经常说重话，即使你并没有那么想。”

“...不，你只是过度敏感了。” 斯雷因咕哝着，伸手抚上自己的发尾。

他焦躁时的动作变了，伊奈帆注意到，目光不错地凝视着那人下意识揪起自己发辫的动作, 他以前只会握住他的吊坠。合理的解释是，吊坠对他具有特别的意义，能予他安抚，那意味着揪住发辫也能——

斯雷因的发话打断了他的思路。“不-不管怎样，不要转移话题！你终于承认这个显而易见的事实了：那姑娘不是来做慈善的。继续。”

伊奈帆瞬间清醒。“确实是这样。”

“你打算告诉我吗？还是希望我为此煎熬？”

栗发青年迟疑了，内心纠结万分。“她的秘密理应由她来说-”

“妙极了。我本以为你终于要有些用了-”

“但我希望继续隐瞒你。如果她那么想与你交流，那么你的不知情是极不公平的。而且-”

“你的忠诚令人印象深刻，即使你看上去不赞同，但你一直以来还是由着她随心所欲地行动。”

“我有吗？“

“你有，我本以为你只是讨厌她的作风。”

“也不是不可能。在我意识到之前，我就为此困扰了。”

“那你现在打算怎么办?”

“我们的朋友最近会在这个国/家停留一段时间，她一定会去见他们的。”

“他们不也是你的朋友吗？你怎么不走-”

“她在承认真相前，我不会阻拦她来拜访你的。三个星期后，如果我们的朋友还没有来的话，我会直接告诉你。”

“她不会喜欢的。”

“如果她想继续隐瞒，她一开始就不该吊你的胃口。这件事你需要知情。除非…”

“除非?”

“除非你不想这么做。你之前觉得谈话结果会让你不快时，也拒绝了与我的讨论。一旦得知莱耶隐瞒你的真相，你将无法继续视她为友人，任其伴你左右。”

“我早就意识到了。如果她是丢卡里翁号的船员，那么我的下属极有可能是死于她之手。” 斯雷因指出。他叹息，“这也不能完全怪她，你们毕竟是正当防卫；更何况，我欠下的人命债也不少。”

伊奈帆没吭声，但斯雷因仅凭这一点就意识到了什么。他皱眉。“这还不是全部，对吧？好吧...我知道她在观察我，也知道她在利用我，所以严格来说，我也没有那么喜欢她的陪伴。”

因而你之前的反应不完全是，或者完全不是你真实感情的流露。他感到一阵轻松。斯雷因即使知道了真相，也不会因此而受伤；真好。可是，你在被痛苦扭曲之前，究竟是一个什么样的人呢？

“就这样吧。”

毋需再多言；拆线进行得很顺利，没有流血，这份工作就完成了。 

“唔，几乎没有留下疤痕。” 斯雷因在审视自己的手腕后点评，然后他几乎是悲哀地耸了耸肩。“不过，即使疤痕不褪去也没什么大不了的。我这一身伤，再添几条又何妨呢？”

我认为自残所致的伤痕与别人故意留下的疤痕还是有区别的。伊奈帆想着，却没敢开口。

“我现在该走了。”

“请自便。”

“走之前，我只想再说一遍，以防之前我说得还不够清楚。”

“...说什么？”

“我从来没有轻视过任何一句你说的话。”

“...你-你怎么还不快走！”

*

他完全搞不懂这个人。

又傻又笨的橙色—界塚伊奈帆。他的话对那个栗色头发的人影响就那么大吗？这一点也不合理！

他本应该不在乎界塚伊奈帆的感受的，可是...

这是他的游戏，一个实验，我不可以忘记...


	8. Chapter 8

可能是心怀愧疚的缘故，莱耶下一次拜访时,让两名守卫搬入了一台电视和蓝光录放机. 

“真少见,”狱卒离开时，斯雷因语气奇妙地指出。

“是吗？恐怕你不会经常有这样的机会了。” 莱耶皱着眉把一桶爆米花塞进金发青年怀里。“那个死板的典狱长坚持在给你看前亲自过目影片内容。见鬼的，我被迫回去再挑一部，就因为她觉得这些片子不合胃口。”

“这与她的品味没有干系，她只是听命行事罢了。” 伊奈帆插话。

莱耶哼了一声，继续抱怨着装配新到的机子。“更不用说这破地方还没有插座，我要么得买上一公里见鬼的电缆，要么就得买一台超大显示屏的个人电脑。” 她的选择明显极了；器材上插着的电线一直延伸到牢房外。“三个人怎么可以挤在一起看电脑屏呢！还有-”

作为见证了装配全过程的人，伊奈帆无视了莱耶的抱怨，他看向正抱着食物发呆的斯雷因。那人若有所感地抬眼回望他。

“这是爆米花，对吧？” 他问道，看到褐发青年点头后，才小心地捻起一颗。“我已经有太久没看见过这种食物了，我有些不太确定…”他停住，把爆米花扔进了口中。

栗发青年看着他，斯雷因缓慢地咀嚼了许久才把它吞了下去…

...然后他尽可能多地抓起一大把爆米花，塞进嘴里。

因为急于塞下食物而鼓起脸颊的斯雷因...有点可爱。伊奈帆在心里记了一笔：以后不仅要多带爆米花，还要多带别的零食。

“所以，他们允许我看什么？” 金发青年终于在塞食物的间歇想起来问。

“伊奈帆和我最近看过的一部电影。”她在他面前晃过美女与野兽的蓝光碟封套。

*

“怎么样？”

斯雷因耸肩。“还不错。”

莱耶眯起双眸，凑的更近了些。“你没说出口的那个‘但是’都快写在脸上了。”

“他们能有一个好结局是挺不错的，但是...我不太确定…”

“你也觉得那个仙女有问题吧！那个金发贱人毁了所有人的生活，就因为一个小孩子拒绝-”

“什么? 不! 他犯了错，才会因此受罚。”

“他不过是拒绝买一朵花，就被变成了一只怪物，并为此几乎丢了性命!”

“怪物的外表只不过是他可怕心灵的体现，而且他有许多年来找到那个会爱他的人。如果他失败并因此而死，那也是他自己的过错。”

“你真的觉得这很公平吗?小男孩只是不让一个陌生人进他的家；那个老巫婆却要诅咒他和所有的下属生不如死？”

“...听你这么一说，她好像确实过分了点…”

“如果你不介意那件事的话,”伊奈帆加入了谈话, “那么野兽爱上贝尔这件事，你怎么看？会厌恶吗？”

“什么?!这有什么不对吗?”

“野兽孤独地被囚禁在自己的城堡中，他深知贝尔是他能活下去的唯一机会。在这种情境下，他有可能会罹患斯德哥尔摩综合症，并强迫自己对爱上贝尔一事深信不疑-”

“橙- 你脑子坏了吗？野兽既不是孤身一人，贝尔也不是他生存的唯一机会。他的仆人都陪伴在旁呢！他们只是没有人类的外表罢了，又不是丢失了人类之心，所以如果他真的那么绝望的话，他会爱上他们中的一个。毕竟，他们对他极好。况且，贝尔漂亮，聪明，善良；任何人都会喜欢她的。我的疑问是，像贝尔这样的人为什么会爱上一只怪物呢？”

“因为他不是怪物。人们或许会依据他的外表来妄下断言，但是与他相处之后-”

“她是被强迫带去的！”

“他们究竟是如何相遇的根本不重要。贝尔喜欢野兽的陪伴；她在之后也选择了留下。”

“他总是对她发火!”

“但是他有这么做的理由，也从来没有真正伤害过她。给他时间，他就会渐渐冷静下来。”

“我还是不能理解，一个那样好的有着无限可能的人，为什么会为一只毫无价值的野兽而停留。”

“我仍旧不能接受你的论点；你的论据不足以证明野兽是真心爱她。我认为他的感情是异常的，十分不稳定。”

“...你们俩打算继续争执下去吗？就为了一部儿童电影里谁爱谁这种问题？你们认真的吗？”

“对一个未出场角色有偏见的人如是说。”

“我赞同斯雷因的话；莱耶，如果你打算继续为仙女感到恼火的话，那还是别说话了。”伊奈帆说，在莱耶又一次开始抱怨后看向了斯雷因，“至少，片尾的社会政/治局面绝没有展现出的那么简单。这一点，我们还是可以达成共识的吧？”

斯雷因叹气，“如果他们能够永远幸福快乐地在一起，那确实很好。但是...我确实不认为事情会那么简单。”

来确认情况的狱卒打断了他们的讨论。

*

姑娘心累极了。

伊奈帆的不表态让她恼火，特洛耶特的不信任——无论那有多合理——也是同样地令人不爽。

除此之外，囚犯对信息的无动于衷更是让她身心俱疲。她一直等着他开口问外界的状况，或者至少关心一下艾瑟拉伊姆的近况…

特洛耶特目前什么也没说。他回答了一些问题，但是别的就什么也没有了。她想要知道他对艾瑟拉伊姆的看法，她想要知道他对自己处境的看法。

从现在开始，她或许该更直白一点…

*

他们发现，斯雷因总是能在叠叠乐中取胜。

“你说你从来没有玩过这个游戏；你为什么会这么熟练啊?!”斯雷因又一次从刁钻的位置中移除木块后，莱耶强势地发问。

金发青年耸耸肩，没有答话；他正鼓着脸颊，嘴里塞满了伊奈帆带来的爆米花。

“受力分析是赢得游戏的基础。” 成功移除木条的伊奈帆这样说。

莱耶对此嗤之以鼻。“那为什么只有他在赢?”

“技巧显然也很重要。”

“唔，我未升迁前，最常做的工作之一就是机修师。在不影响系统工作的状态下移除或是添加细小零件都是必修课。我似乎还没有丢掉老本行，至少玩游戏是足够了。”

莱耶试图抽出一块，整个结构随之崩塌。伊奈帆任劳任怨地开始为下一轮作布置，她则开始低咒见鬼...片刻后，她突然停住。

伊奈帆扫了她一眼，瞬间不满起来；她又在用那种探究的眼神打量斯雷因。

“你一定很遗憾吧？”

“遗憾什么？”

“游戏中，你掌控全局，为所欲为；现实中，你为权力交接而焦头烂额。”

伊奈帆倒抽一口气，立刻转头去看斯雷因。

不知是谁将过去影像中的伯爵与被监禁的囚徒掉了个包；那人端坐的姿态一变，再睁开眼时，脸上除了嘲弄别无他物。

“你太天真了。你以为我不想颠覆沃斯的建制吗？它的一整套系统满是漏洞，荒谬无稽；除了玷污毁弃已到手的胜利之外，它还会做什么？”他垂眼看向新建起的模块，抽出了一条。“但是在我能毫无顾忌地处理它之前，一些人是必须被清除的。下次开口指点江山前，记得多和界塚伊奈帆谈谈；尽管他有时做事不过脑，但还是一个勉强够格的战略家。”

*

“他说你有时做事不过脑。”

“他只是在嘲讽我。”

“不，他认为你很情绪化。即使是你姐姐也无法面不改色地做出这种指控，我不在的时候，你到底干了什么？”

“什么也没做。你多心了。”

“...还有那天….他在浴室里的时候...说你本有机会趁人之危，却没有那么做。那是什么-”

“他以前的牢房没有温控系统。在他几乎因高热而死的时候，我把他拖进浴室，剥光衣服，用冷水冲洗身体来降温。”

“哦。”

*

伊奈帆不喜欢这个游戏。

“规则设置完全不合理。”他抱怨着把自己的黄色棋子挪到了一个新房间。

“无所谓，” 斯雷因回了一句，他的棋子也进入房间后，他转身看向栗发青年。“瞧瞧...格林教授。图书馆。绳子。”

“难道进个房间就能收集线索？有人死了，我们却连他是被枪杀的还是被勒死的都不知道。” 伊奈帆不依不挠，又递过一张卡牌。

“这是个游戏。规则只是为了保证互动性。” 斯雷因反驳；伊奈帆的深重怨念让他惊讶极了。

“我知道。但是他们本可以想出更合理的方法来达到同样的效果。”

“别抱怨了。不然下一条情报将是：界塚先生。牢房。棋子。死于话多。” 莱耶漫不经心地威胁他。

“他们居然会允许这个游戏。” 斯雷因表示惊叹。

“伊奈帆为此发表了一篇演说：你显然不擅长这个游戏；所以如果你依照这个游戏的套路杀人，那么事后调查将更为方便。我怀疑典狱长只是为了让他闭嘴才放行的。”

斯雷因轻笑，“反正我也不是没有前科。” 他剜了沉默的伊奈帆一眼。

“你不觉得他们有些过分了吗？” 莱耶突然说。

“唔，或许吧？” 金发青年耸肩。

“见鬼的，你难道不觉得他们固执得可笑吗？都什么时候了，还在担心你会杀人逃狱？”

“...随你怎么说。”

“我并没有冒犯你的意思。虽然你确实是一个优秀的指挥官，也曾拥有强力的火星兵器，但是现在的你不足为惧。他们本不需要审/查你接触的文化产品。” 即使周围没有狱警，牢房内没有针孔摄像头和录音装置，她还是贴近了青年，压低声音道，“他们甚至不会告诉你外界的情况。挺奇怪的，不是吗？为什么不干脆向你证明越狱的企图将是无用的呢？你难道就没有怀疑过吗？一切或许没有那么顺利。”

“...这一切显然很可疑。”

“你就不想知道外界的消息吗？不想探究艾瑟拉伊姆女皇的近况如何吗？” 她的笑容变得极富侵略性。“伊奈帆是个墨守成规的榆木脑袋，他永远不会告诉你；但我就不一样了。”

伊奈帆阖上眼，希望能压下自己脑中愈发明显的疼痛；再睁眼时，他发现斯雷因正看着自己。

“你就没什么想说的吗？” 金发青年问他。

“没有。”

“这样啊…”他看向莱耶，“那么不用了。”

她懵了。“不用了？”

“不用了，我不想知道。”

她的困惑几乎写在脸上。“为什么？你怎么会不感兴趣？”

“因为这毫无意义。这里的安保太过严密，我不可能逃离，也不可能联络到协力者；我甚至不知道有谁会帮助我。”

“可-可是，你难道不想知道这整个系统的运作状态吗？那些人呢？你就一点也不在乎他们的下场吗？他们可是拿你做了替罪——” 她停住。然而还是太晚了，斯雷因的眼中划过一丝了然。

“我还需要问吗？如果一切正如你所暗示的那样，糟得不行，那不过是意味着我的冒名顶罪毫无价值。同样的，即使一切顺利，我也不会感到宽慰；我将困身于此，直到生命尽头。至于那个我将永远无缘的世界？抱歉啊，我一点也不想再听到关于它的事了。”

莱耶的震惊只显露了一瞬；伊奈帆则窥视到了她临近爆发边缘的实质。他不担心她冲口而出的话，却惊惧于那怒火中掩藏的破坏力。

“够了，他已经做出了选择。走吧。” 伊奈帆的话改变了莱耶炮轰的对象；她的瞪视中满是危险与警告。

伊奈帆不为所动，只是平静地看着她，直到她缴械，头也不回地冲出牢房为止。

理智告诉他，没有必要再一次向斯雷因说明二人的去意；直觉却推推他，让他好好道别。于是栗发青年遵从本心地看向斯雷因，颔首告辞。

“下次我们玩这个。” 金发青年轻叩棋盘，小声说。

有那么一会儿，伊奈帆几乎要相信，斯雷因只是为了激怒莱耶才这么做-

-但他为什么要压低声音?为什么要现在而非下次说？

斯雷因不打算让莱耶旁观棋局，唯一的解释是他希望伊奈帆独自前来。

这复杂的推论缺乏支撑；或许是他多心了，或许他为一己私欲而曲解了斯雷因的话…

但是金发青年曾说过，不管有无人陪同，伊奈帆就是伊奈帆，“一如既往地惹人厌。”所以哪怕他会错意也没关系吧。

他又一次颔首，离开了。

*

“你是想让我卷铺盖走人吗？”

“你以为我会反感你的行为。”

“我就这么一问。”

“你意识到我有充分的理由这么做。不过，我不会赶你走。但是莱耶…”

“什么？”

“他说了不想知道。如果你敢无视这一点，告诉他哪怕一星半点的消息...我会立刻联系马克巴蕾吉舰长，并确保你在接下来的很长一段时间里都无法靠近丢卡里翁。”

莱耶顿时白了脸色，没有再回话。

*

“你大概是和她说了什么。” 伊奈帆独自进入牢房时，斯雷因如此评价。

“我知道莱耶早上来过。她做了什么，让你这么想？”

“她不再提问，沉默得诡异，简直像是在害怕与我交谈。况且，你会放心让我们独处这一点就足以说明，你原本的担心已经不足为虑；你知道她不会乱说些什么了。”

“只有早上不随行，我才可能单独来。”

“她就不会在意你缺席的原因吗？”

“她想清楚之前会忙上一阵。” 在他的建议下，雪姐应该是带莱耶去买纪念品了。毫无疑问，这是莱耶少数不会推托的事情；为朋友带伴手礼。“至于她为什么不再试图探询：你已经摆明了立场；我顺手警告她不要多言而已。”

“...如果我改变了主意，想要了解真相呢？”

“到那时候，我也不会违逆你的愿望。”伊奈帆把棋盘拖到台面中央，但是斯雷因又一次拨开了它。

“不要这么急切；莱耶教了我一个新游戏。你知道拇指格斗吗？”

伊奈帆难得知道。年轻时，这是他朋友们的嗜好之一。他伸出手，斯雷因握住了它。

乍看无足轻重的小事却对伊奈帆有着重要的意义。

只一点，它证明斯雷因不反感他的接触。至少，当金发青年主动这么做时，心中并无厌恶。或许他和伊奈帆一样，完全不讨厌他人的贴近，不过是从未主动索取罢了。栗发青年认为前者较有可能；斯雷因拥有着与他不同的充沛感情，像这样的人通常渴望与他人贴近。

他也终于清楚了斯雷因的游戏偏好。就目前看来，曾经的伯爵热爱需要力量和技巧的游戏。他对那些策略游戏无甚兴趣，与伊奈帆对峙时却常有不爽；尽管这份对失败的直白厌弃从来都只是针对伊奈帆一人的。伊奈帆坚持不引入知识竞答类小游戏，他知道斯雷因的劣势会很明显。除此之外，金发青年蔑视依靠运气的游戏，即使他有时会赢。这可能只是又一个微不足道的小怪癖。但伊奈帆知道，事情远没有那么简单；青年的反应说明了一切。

斯雷因的陨落与时运不济无关。他是任性地把失败归咎于运气吗？还是他过去曾受过别的创伤？

伊奈帆想起了种/子/岛一役，旋即疼痛止住了他的思绪。

他回神得太晚了，身陷回忆的他无法专注游戏；他不再细想与现在状况无关的事。但斯雷因已经扳倒了他，他也被压制了足够长的时间；那人赢了。然而金发青年面上却没有一丝喜色。

“你都没有试着去击败我。”

伊奈帆无言：他自知道歉无用，斯雷因也不在乎。他只是在之后的游戏中动了真格，深知这才是斯雷因想要的。

斯雷因又一次几乎摁倒了他，但是他在最后一刻反攻成功。快要压制住金发青年其余四指时，伊奈帆却错估了所需要的力量，局面又一次反转。

他知道这样的往复拉锯只会又一次招致失败。栗发青年不知那人究竟想要什么，不知道自己是否应该继续挣扎，伺机取胜。

莱耶曾经让他故意服输以博取那人一笑，但是斯雷因真的会满足于一次虚假的胜利吗?

伊奈帆不知道，他只是想全力以赴；战况开始白热化，他将二人的手臂扳向一侧，以增加扭力矩-

这次他成功钳制住了斯雷因；读秒结束，他赢了。

获胜后的那一秒在他的脑海中被无限地拉长；他的赢面会让斯雷因生气吗？他的手段会被指责为阴损吗？或许斯雷因会认为这次失败是一种耻辱，他又一次败给了伊奈帆-

“你知道吗？那几乎可以算作弊了。” 斯雷因说；他语带幽默，眼神闪亮。

“我可不这么认为；莱耶大概是教了你不同的规则。” 伊奈帆肩膀一松，像是卸下了某种无形的负担。

“或许吧，再来一局？”

“这游戏经不起多玩；我们真的要来三局以上吗？”

“我不介意；你还是想下棋，不是吗？”

这很新鲜；斯雷因竟然乐意纵容栗发青年享受自己的个人兴趣。“没有那个必要。玩这个可不需要西洋棋那样的专注度。你既然是找我有事相商，那么我们应该继续这个游戏。” 他其实也更愿意和斯雷因作角力；他偏爱掌中的热度，指尖跃动的情绪，还有那份深埋其下的餍足-

-当然了，这些情绪，他的友人永远都无从知晓；他仅仅是有些好奇他们的反应。他十三岁时都无法享受的游戏，成年之后倒是重拾了起来。

“那么我们就玩到谈话结束为止。坦白从宽，你说吧。”

“我需要说些什么？”

“当我告诉她，我不想要一个答案时，你在想什么？”

“我想，你在撒谎。你曾经向我询问超空间通道的研究进展。”

“如果是这样…”斯雷因顿了顿，忍不住瞥了一眼二人紧握的手，“...你能猜到我拒绝她的原因吗？”

伊奈帆曾经考虑过这个问题，他得出的最合理的结论是，“正是因为她希望你问，你才会拒绝索要一个答案。”

“成了，” 斯雷因说；伊奈帆不知他是为游戏的胜利而叫好，还是为主导了谈话而愉悦。“你想要答案，所以我不会给你。她想要被质问探究...所以我不会开口问任何一个问题。与你谈话周旋足以打发时间，但我还是不打算给你一个确切的答复。”

他们又一次陷入了沉默。伊奈帆无话可说，但斯雷因既没有抱怨，也没有赶人，所以他等待着，享受着游戏的乐趣，直到…

“我很惊讶；你居然没有阻止她。我会因此知道我不该知道的事。”

“你以为呢？”

“你从来不透露一星半点的消息；不要试图狡辩说我没有问。我们都知道你不会回答的。”

二人的拇指缠斗着；指腹贴合着，二人都在试图掰弯对方。

“如果我想继续留在这个位置，就必须要遵守一定的规则。你与外界的隔离正是其中需要被严格执行的一条。更糟的是，你以前对我的态度反复无常；我无法信任你。即使你问了，我也不会回答你；因为你有可能向狱警揭发我，我会因为保密原因而被迫离职。”

“...那现在呢？”

“现在...仍旧需要视情况而定。我相信，即使你还恨我-”

“只有这一点不会变，永远。”

“-你也不会揭发我，以致让自己落入更糟的处境。你已经意识到了：如果他们认为你是个威胁，你就会被遣走，或许是回到先前的玻璃囚笼中，或许是被流放到不知什么地方。况且，他们会怀疑你知道得远比说出的多，他们会撬开你的嘴，寻找根本不存在的情报。”

他最后的那句话和其余部分一样，语气平板无起伏；仍旧只是在描画逻辑罢了。斯雷因却有了不一样的反应。

他几乎没有动作；但那一刻躲闪的目光和被握住的手轻微的颤抖，足以让伊奈帆心率增快。

他曾经被人审讯过。那次经历究竟有多糟？斯雷因的情绪只显露了一瞬，根本无法做出进一步推断…

他想起那些伤疤…

他们为什么要在侦讯中对他用刑？不...伤痕是由同一物件造成的，数量也太多了；不管是谁做的，都不仅仅是为了情报；施暴者显然乐在其中，如果他是真心想要获取信息，那么就应该在重复同一刑罚前施用别的手段。

猜想：曾因侦讯而受刑，施暴者极有可能病态地享受了全过程。

看来，灰暗的不仅是斯雷因的未来。

他杀害了扎兹巴姆伯爵；难道那才是施暴者？但那一位怎会授仇人以权柄，自掘坟墓呢？

斯雷因还在等着他的下文；所以他从这些扰人的思绪中抽离出来，继续道，“因此，基于上述原因，我不认为你会主动揭发我。但是，你的行为举止却会因为知情而改变；你有可能会在不经意间走漏风声。”

“...所以你无论如何都不会回答我的问题。”

“不，只有-”

“你知道什么？你根本不知道什么会动摇我。你不知道我的立场，也不知道我的过去；因为我从来没有谈起过。这是你惩罚我的方式吗？你想让我相信；我对一切的不知情最终都是咎由自取？”

他甚少被修剪的指甲陷进了伊奈帆指尖的皮肉。伤口没有流血，但却有种被灼烧的疼痛感。

“超空间门的事，我没有隐瞒你。”

“那件事根本无足轻重，而且我早就听说过了。别的你什么都没说。”

“因为那时你的状态并不稳定。” 他顿住，然后长叹了一口气，“...算了，你想知道的我都会告诉你。”

“真的？那你之前列举的理由呢？”

“对你的隐瞒从来都不是惩罚；我不希望你得出什么奇怪的结论。”

“你在鼓励我利用你的愧疚。”

“你言之有理，我就会考虑。比起这个，我倒是希望你能更相信我一点。我在乎你，才会来这里。如果我不先拿出诚意，怎能指望你会相信我呢？”

“...和我在一起之后，你变得软弱无比。” 斯雷因垂下视线，咕哝道，“你做的还不够多吗？”

“我为你做的，够吗？”

“不，” 斯雷因的语气中没了平时的讽刺，他有些不适地调整了下姿势。他皱眉，停住了动作，看向二人交握的手。 “住手。”他的声音中有惊疑，还有不确定。

伊奈帆低头；他们已经停止发力好一会儿了，但手却没有松开。他正无意识地用拇指在斯雷因手背上画着圈。

“抱歉，一不小心就...”动作停了，他却没有挪开手。犹豫片刻后，金发青年缓缓抽回手。

“你很奇怪。”斯雷因的语气中少见地没有责备，他摩挲着伊奈帆触摸过的那片肌肤，若有所思。伊奈帆不知那是缘于厌恶，还是纯粹的漠不关心。

“人们经常这么说。” 伊奈帆淡定地指出，“行了，问吧。”

“我什么也不想问。至少现在不要。”

伊奈帆思量片刻，“是因为莱耶吗？”

“瞒过警卫不难，但莱耶会起疑，并追究到底。无论是我感兴趣的问题，还是我的反应；我都不打算让她知道。她走之后再说吧。”

言及狱卒，伊奈帆不禁回想起与莱耶的一次谈话。

“我没说他们都是罪犯：干这差的人得忠诚，还要学会闭嘴；你不能指望这里所有人都无所欲求。其中必有一两个是军部都想远离的刺儿头。”

“你和狱卒的关系如何？”

斯雷因被这个毫无预兆的问题惊到了，他小心地掩去了表情。“你知道了又能怎样？”他警惕起来。

“我只是想知道是否一切正常。你以前甚至问过我，狱卒是否被明令禁止杀你。”

“不过是一个态度极差的护工罢了。” 他耸肩。“根本不值一提。一些人试图保持中正态度，另一些人选择无视，还有一些，像那个护工之流，指望着我某天会暴毙而亡。”

“有人威胁过你的生命安全吗？”

“...没有人直言让我去死，也没有人攻击我。”

这话听着有些不自然；斯雷因说得很慢，口齿也很清晰，他听起来不像是在说谎。但是他的眼神…

又是沉默。伊奈帆注视着金发青年，等待着；尽管他并不知道自己在等待什么。

斯雷因看着他，挺直了身体似乎打算说些什么。气氛一时让伊奈帆有些窒息-

-所有这一切都在斯雷因叹息着移开视线时烟消云散。“没有别的了。”

伊奈帆任由他避过话题，转而询问斯雷因有什么别的需要。金发青年答复道，还需要新的洗发水，先前的用完了。

“有什么偏好吗？某个特定的气味或者颜色之类的。”

“...海洋，我希望它有海的气息。”迟疑了几秒后，斯雷因不情愿地开口。

他甚至不知道自己就在海边，他什么也看不见；高墙甚至连海风都困住了…

斯雷因只看了他一眼，就了然地笑了。“我终究是被困于海滨。” 看着伊奈帆因惊讶而僵硬的身形，他的笑容又扩大了几分。“更换牢房的那一天，我看见了窗外的海鸥。”

“这话不要对任何人说；你的所在地是一个敏感话题。即使你只是知道自己在含盐水域附近，他们也有可能加强监视的力度。”

“这种程度的限制真是荒谬极了。我知道了又有什么用呢？没有人想救我出去。”

“...”

*

被下了禁言令的莱耶仍旧在锲而不舍地拜访斯雷因。那次全程无话的探视之后，她又恢复了往常的样子。

她对斯雷因不仅仅是好奇和愧疚而已，她享受他的陪伴。看着二人玩非/洲棋时，伊奈帆如是想。

与斯雷因一臂之隔处放着那瓶海盐香波。伊奈帆认为自己终于挑对了；因为斯雷因既没有放下过它，也没有做出任何尖刻的评价。

栗发青年希望这一切不要结束。斯雷因和莱耶现在都很开心。但是...一切终将结束，而他们剩下的时间已经不多了...

*

这结束得比伊奈帆想的还要早。

韵子的一通电话就让莱耶意识到，事情要糟。

“怎么了？”

“...和谈被延期了；我们还要继续待命。”

“这还不是全部吧？”

“我...不知道还有什么，但是…”韵子听上去忧心忡忡，她的声音低得近似耳语，“上面有人来和舰长交涉；我们必须秘密进行军/事训练！而且训练的也不是常规项目，而是新式的...我不知道，我只是很害怕。有什么我不知道的事情发生了。”

“...给我一两天时间。”

“莱耶，别犯傻！不管是什么，这次任务一定会很危险-”

“我会来。”

*

她的决心只有在见到斯雷因时才有些溃散。

“又怎么了？” 他注意到了；莱耶正在犹豫，她从进入牢房起就不停地看向伊奈帆，眼中一片惶惑。

“莱耶有事要告诉你。” 伊奈帆只是说。

“或许是我的生物钟彻底混乱了，但我不认为三周已经过去了。你的朋友已经来了？”

想起韵子和其他人，莱耶终于振作精神，上前几步说，“我走之后就会去见他们。”

“你一个人吗？为什么不带上界塚？”

“我没有必要跟去。”丢卡里翁没有遇险时，伊奈帆还不打算丢下斯雷因一人。

“真遗憾--你倒是终于肯开口了，说吧。”

他还是坐在平日里的位子上，伊奈帆坐到他身边，空出了二人对面的椅子。莱耶迟疑了，但还是坐了下来。

“我不擅长这种事，所以我就直接说了。我...知道是谁试图暗杀艾瑟拉伊姆。是我。我和我的家人。”

*

伊奈帆曾经警告她，斯雷因可能会失控，并建议她保持距离，或者让狱卒等候一旁，或者至少从牢房的另一端喊话。

“至少我们是二对一，他杀不死我。但如果他成功伤到我...至少，我也是罪有应得。”

*

斯雷因什么都没做，有一会儿，他只是凝视着莱耶，直到后者不安地开始转动身体。然后，伊奈帆惊讶地看到，他爆发出一阵嘶哑的大笑。

“就这个？这就是你一直藏着掖着的秘密？” 她的沉默说明了一切；他不可置信地摇头。“可悲，你把自己看得太重了。”

他没有继续缩在位子上；他双手交叠置于桌上，摆正坐姿后气势陡然一凛。特洛耶特伯爵正俯视着眼前的阿里亚修。

即使身着囚服，仪态不佳，斯雷因的气势仍让莱耶警惕地僵直了身体。“见鬼的，你什么意思？” 她的反问中充满防备。

“你是策划者吗？”

“不是。”

“难道就只有你与你的家人才能胜任这项任务？其他见钱眼开的杀手怎么就不行呢？”

“...其他人也做得到。” 莱耶直接妥协。

“那么，你在我眼中不过是一枚棋子。” 他指向桌边的棋盘。“棋面上任何一枚棋子都可能是致命的。如果有必要的话，我们都会斩草除根；但只有幼稚鬼才会将一切都归罪于棋子。没有人是不可取代的，任何人都可能会做出同样的事。如果棋子杀了人，或是试图害人，那么唯一需要怪罪的只有幕后主使。我被监禁也是同理；我不认为你有参与其中，你可不在那个位子上。”

莱耶盯住他，一脸不可置信。“你居然不忿怒？你不想复仇吗？”

“对一个无足轻重的杂鱼？没有那个必要，我已经得手了。那些幕后人已经死了。”

伊奈帆一激灵。“因为这个，你就杀死了扎兹巴姆伯爵？”

斯雷因看向他，唇角上扬，眼中毫无笑意。“很难相信吧？我这种人居然会去杀死想伤她的人。"

“没有。虽然很出人意料，但是也不是完全无迹可寻。这倒是与你的性格很吻合。”

这回答惊到了斯雷因，他那张漠不关心的面具裂开了一瞬，露出了一些脆弱的情绪。但只一霎他就收起了情绪，重新看向莱耶。

“你知道他牵涉其中？” 莱耶质问斯雷因。

“你在卢/西/亚与他对上前不久，我才知道的。”

“你明明知道，却还是选择了保护他？你这-”

“不是这样，” 伊奈帆插话，“斯雷因是地球人，如果他还想要在火星人间有容身之处的话，他就需要一个引路人；这与他的个人感情无关。” 他看着金发青年。“你利用了他；当你不再需要他时，你惩罚了他。”

斯雷因的面具又一次近乎破碎。

 

**他是真的没有预料到，会有人用最大恶意来揣测他。**

“是的。巧合的是，你推下桥的那个火星人也参与了暗杀。”

“你当时在那里?!” 莱耶的声音有些嘶哑。

“是的，我本来受命去协助他，但我的运输机坠毁了。所以我在桥边看着你几乎杀了他，然后公主就表明了身份。”

“‘几乎’是什么意思？伊奈帆弄沉了他那台愚蠢的机器！”

“那台愚蠢的机器配备了逃生仓。他用了。”

莱耶一拳捶在了桌上，诅咒着一切，却没有诅咒斯雷因。“他还活着？那只阴沟鼠还在外面的某个角落苟延残喘？我要去-”

“他死了。”

姑娘僵住了。“他怎么死的？”

“他爬上岸之后找到了我。怒火让那蠢才像只学舌鸟一样吐出了全部的暗杀计划。我抢了他的配枪，向他射击。一枪接着一枪，直到他不再移动为止。那是我第一次杀人，你看，我当时还不懂得瞄准头部。” 他的声音平稳而又冰冷，但是伊奈帆看见了他颤抖的手。

他的两个上司试图谋害公主，他对那两人都开了枪...那意味着他是在她那一边的。但是... 种/子/岛一战的时候，他难道不是敌人吗？如果是那样，我...我…

他感到喉头一哽。万幸的是，莱耶及时打断了他愈发糟糕的联想。“谢谢你...那么做，”她柔声说。

斯雷因呛声道，“我这么做从来不是为了什么地球人。你为什么那样厌恨他？”

“我们袭击了公主之后，只是为了封口，他就杀死了所有人，还试图杀我。”

金发青年笑了起来。“居然相信火星人会放过地球人...你怕不是患了失心疯--”

“我是火星人。我们被许诺了事成之后更好的生活，因而才潜伏在地球。”

闻言，斯雷因像是被掴了掌一般。他脸色刷的苍白起来，他伸手揪住胸前的吊坠。

“说完你就可以走了。”

“你真的不恨我吗？”

“不，我可不打算为你网开一面。我确实没有那么生气，但我希望至少能打你一拳，虽然我连这个都做不了。”

莱耶什么也没有说，她只是起身绕过桌子，来到斯雷因边上。

“我知道一拳远不能还清我所欠你的。但我很自私，不想死；你也足够明智，知道不能杀了我。如果你希望打我一拳的话，那么就来吧。”

“行啊，” 斯雷因讽刺地说，“然后为此受罚吗？我可不想那样。”

“你不会受罚的，我什么也不会说。如果你打伤了我的脸或者其他能被看到的地方，我就说是摔倒了，或者是伊奈帆干的。”

金发青年看向伊奈帆，后者点点头。

“我会替她圆谎。”

斯雷因看着他，显然在掂量是否该信任他们…

他迅速起身，动作流畅地击中了莱耶的腹部。

她痛呼一声，倒在地上，扶住腹部的手上青筋暴起。她显然疼得不轻。

“行了。除非你打算在狱卒面前剥个精光，不然没人会看见。我并不信任你们俩，但我实在忍不了。”

伊奈帆扶起莱耶。她的脸痛苦地皱成一团；接着她就发现自己无法行走了。

“如果他们问起我，我就说自己是胃痉挛。” 她保证，“对不起，我无法做到更多；对不起，即使只是作为一个小角色，我还是害你至此。对不起，即使告诉你真相也远远无法弥补这一切。”

“行了，行了，行了。我不在乎。你走吧，找你那些朋友去！”

“我会的。但是...我还可以回来吗？”

“不，我没兴趣成为替你消解愧疚的对象。地狱结冰了，我也不会对你说‘没关系’的。即使你是玩伴也不行。”

“不是那样的。”

“嚯，真的吗？”

“...好的吧，我确实很愧疚，但那又怎样？再说了...和你玩很开心。”

“...不要。现在给我离开，然后别回来了。如果你真心想帮忙的话，麻烦说服界塚伊奈帆做一样的事。”

“...我...好吧。” 斯雷因的拒绝刺痛了她，那疼痛更甚于腹部遭到的重击；但她还是顺服地离开了。伊奈帆跟上她，快走到门前时-

“界塚伊奈帆，等一下。”

他停下脚步，回头看向斯雷因。

“再陪我一会儿，” 金发青年如是说。伊奈帆立刻迈步走回，坐到了青年对面。

莱耶第一次毫无异议地离开了。当她的足音彻底消失后，斯雷因又一次说话了，声调怪异非常。

“你知道我为什么是顶罪的完美人选吗？我甚至比父——扎兹巴姆伯爵还要适合的原因。”

“我想过。一种解释是，通过怪罪你，无论哪个星球都无法被作为战争的唯一责任方。”

“没错。我虽然是地球人，却在火星人的管教下生活了多年。如果我是幕后黑手，那么两方的责任一样不可推脱。也因此，没有人需要被指责为掀起战争的罪魁祸首。” 他迟疑了，接下来的话语轻得像是在呢喃，每一个字都在颤抖。“至-至少...我不久前还是这样想的…”

伊奈帆皱眉，“似乎很合理，你想说明什么？”

斯雷因轻笑，“你是在装傻，还是真没有注意到？”

“我没有装-”

“莱耶。”

伊奈帆的血液霎时变得冰凉；缓缓地，恐惧与明了一同降临。“她是个在地球生活多年的火星人。”

“与我截然不同，但是却一样好用。不。实际上，她比我更合适，因为对她的指责将会毫无漏洞，她确实参与了刺杀。那将会是最佳局面；从主事者到小鱼小虾都死绝了。但他们还是挑上了我。他们知道她的存在吗？她...艾瑟拉伊姆她知道吗？”

伊奈帆知道自己无法撒谎，他只能固守愈加下沉的心，说那一声，“知道。”

“我明白了,”斯雷因说。他的眼神黯淡下去，伊奈帆感觉自己心里有一小部分跟着那神情一道去了。斯雷因眼中蓄满了泪水，他的肩膀开始有些颤抖；栗发青年觉得心都凉了。

“这么久以来...我一直，一直都试图说服自己。只有我顶罪才会带来最好的结果。我这么对自己说，他们...她...除了利用我外别无选择。可-可是他们一直知道莱耶的存在，却仍打算不顾后果地利用我！明明那套说辞漏洞百出...这根本不是为了和平而作出的必要妥协。这不过是给我的又一个惩罚，而她根本不在乎。”

他的声音到最后变得支离破碎，最后一个音节与他的呜咽混在了一起，根本无从分辨。

伊奈帆很无措，他想要...做点什么，但是他从来都不擅长安抚别人。即使他擅长，斯雷因估计也不会接受。

或许，他能做的就只有悄悄离开，像以前一样对今天的眼泪避而不谈…

他正打算起身时，却注意到了斯雷因的手。

一只正覆在脸上，隔开了伊奈帆的视线....但另一只却在桌上，紧攥成拳；伊奈帆注意到，那指甲怕是早已深陷于掌心的皮肉中。

不及细想，伊奈帆就抚上那只手掌，试图掰开已攥成拳的手指。

“你-你在做什么？” 斯雷因颤声问道。

“我不擅长安慰人。我甚至不知道什么时候该拍拍他们的背，什么时候又该给出拥抱。即使我知道，我也不认为与我的接触能够给你安慰。”

“完全正确。” 斯雷因咕哝。

“但是你在伤害自己。掐我的手吧。” 手上的阻力终于消失了，他的手指穿过青年的指缝，二人十指紧扣。

“会很痛的。我会伤到你的。”

不会让我比现在更痛苦了。“没有关系。”

“不要看我。我不想让你...看见我...”

伊奈帆认为移开视线是毫无意义的；他只要人还在，就听得见，就能感受到，斯雷因在哭泣。

但是...或许斯雷因从未如此需要过一个可以相信的假象...

伊奈帆看向一边的棋盘，将其拖到二人中间。

“我想尝试一次，和自己对弈的感觉；我会专注于此。”

“那-那真是可笑极了。” 斯雷因抽泣着微笑起来，却没有松开那只手。

他既没有刻意捏住，也没有去掐那只手。

*

囚室外，藏身于墙后的莱耶咬住自己的手掌，憋回眼泪，悄悄离开了。

*

伊奈帆动了一枚棋子，他正打算让反方出击时-

斯雷因空着的那只手却已走好了第一步。

“斯雷因…”

“我想下棋。”他这样说。

栗发青年没有反对，只是又走了一步棋。他远没有立场去告诫斯雷因什么：无论对方悲伤与否。

他们继续着棋局；斯雷因还是有些抽噎，他正努力忍住喉中的每一声呜咽。

他的样子让伊奈帆担心极了。艾瑟拉伊姆是他的安全绳；现在他对她已经失望了，他会像以前那样一心求死吗？他想要-- **必须** \--知道，但现在还不是时候；他能留在这里就已经该感谢神明了；开口询问任何事情都会毁了这一切。

过了一会儿，他开始用拇指小心地摩挲斯雷因的手。金发青年什么也没说，或许只是没有注意到。

棋局进行了很久，两个人都无心恋战，都只是漫无目的地移动棋子。女皇被杀死的时候，伊奈帆几乎有些庆幸。

最终棋盘上只剩下了两位王。两人无声地认同了这场平局--不，惨败--当斯雷因自愿松开手时，伊奈帆一言不发地离开了。

*** 

***

***

莱耶在航班上落座后，不禁皱眉；已经过去了半天，但她的腹部还时常作痛。那上面还留下了一块可怖的伤疤，她希望近期没人会逼她换上泳装…

她要在纽/约搭一班前往非/洲的飞机，去探望远在非洲的丢卡里翁上的大家。多数旅客也是作同样的打算；这里多是被留下的家人或者下属。或许，耶贺濑医生的病人也在其中，毕竟近期不像是会有危险的样子…

头等舱中，在她身旁的座位上睡着的女孩有着少见的发色。莱耶诅咒着见鬼的安排：明明有那么多空位，却非要让她坐在别人边上。

飞机起飞时，航班上开始公放军部的公众演讲。意料之中的政/治宣传却让她恼火万分。

演讲过半时，女皇出现了。莱耶仍未从与斯雷因谈话的阴影中走出，看着影像中的那个人，她无法抑制地咒了一句贱人。

身边一直装睡的女孩闻言，倏的睁开双眼，看向莱耶。

“我从未指望会有人有同样的想法,更没期待过在军部的航班上遇到这样的人,”那姑娘审视着莱耶.

“...就我所知,这是完全可以预见到的,”莱耶反驳的话一出口就后悔了;她说的太多了,她应该冷静下来管住自己的舌头.

那姑娘停下了向后倒去的动作,侧过身专注地看着莱耶.“哦?你知道些什么?”

“抱歉,我本该缄口不谈的,忽略之前的话吧.我没有什么特别的理由去厌恶她.你为什么讨厌她呢?”

“...我也无可奉告.”

莱耶极少见到与她观点一致的人,好奇攫住了她.“所以我们可以就她是个贱人这一点达成共识,却不能讨论原因?”

“是的.”

“我很高兴:终于有人没有瞎了眼.”

“如果我连视力也没有的话,我会给耶贺濑医生带来双倍的麻烦.”

“什-”

“我不能走路.我正要去见耶贺濑医生,以继续之前未完的疗程."

“天呐,我很抱歉-”

“没有关系.我倒是松了一口气:世界上还是有正常人的.也不是所有人都崇拜那个徒有其表的小姑娘嘛.”

“同感.我是莱耶·阿里亚修,很高兴认识你.”

“...蕾姆丽娜.认识你,我也深感荣幸.”


	9. Chapter 9:他者

第二天一早，伊奈帆就离开了。

他上一次服药才是昨晚的事，现在他既不能再来一剂，又要再一次踏入充满压力的环境。伊奈帆不打算再听上一次关于用药安全的长篇大论，所以他决定瞒着雪姐。

典狱长证实了他的担忧。

斯雷因没有吃早餐，他从昨天前起就蜷在床上毫无动静。

意料之中；对斯雷因来说，艾瑟拉伊姆以及她的个人观点就是全世界。得知她并无苦衷，被利用的那人又会作何感想呢？怕是要更心寒吧。

伊奈帆迟疑了一瞬；他是否应该毫无昭示地进入囚室呢？还是说让狱警提前处理好这一切？前者是对斯雷因个人空间的冒犯，后者可能致他不适。

他选择了一个折中的方案，让狱警提前通知斯雷因他的来访，并免去其他所有安全措施。思量片刻，他决定把斯雷因没吃的早餐重新加热后带进去。

即使被提前告知了栗发青年的到来，斯雷因还是选择了继续待在床上。唯一表示他知情的迹象在于，他干脆背对着囚室的门，抱膝蜷成了一团。

_他会对我视若无睹吗？我应该警觉一点，他也有可能失控发狂。他还绑着那根发带，这是不是意味着他不会怪罪我？_

伊奈帆小心地把温热的食盒放在桌上，却没有坐下。

“我带了早餐，你想来一点吗？”

“他们显然告诉过你了，我不想吃。”

“我知道。那么你改变主意了吗？”

“没有，我为什么会呢？”

_**想自杀的话，比这轻松快捷的方法多得是。**_ 伊奈帆想着，却没有说出口。“斯雷因-”

“她恨我。”

“那么，她就不会请求我放过你。” 他讨厌这种说词；这感觉就像是通过绞紧落水人颈上的套索，来避免他溺亡。依靠艾瑟拉伊姆来激起斯雷因的求生欲望显然不可取。但是眼下伊奈帆除了拖延也没有别的办法...

“...她的原话是什么？” 斯雷因终于转身看向伊奈帆；他的眼圈红了。                                            

这个问题着实令人惊讶，他是在怀疑伊奈帆的理解能力吗？“她恳求我把你从悲剧的锁链中解脱出来。”

斯雷因眨眼，然后轻轻笑了起来，“...这不代表她想救我。”

他的语气中有些引人担忧的东西，伊奈帆皱眉，“解释一下。”

“让我解脱？那是让你杀了我的另一种委婉说法。”

斯雷因能领军作战不是毫无道理的，他语中的责难与眼中的坚持一度说服了伊奈帆。栗发青年思量着艾瑟拉伊姆的所作所为，不禁心头一跳，他皱着眉，感觉之前消下去的头痛又回来了-

“不。”他试图从这样的想法中抽离出来，“她不会让我做这样的事，她不是那种希望别人-”

“她曾经用枪指着我。”

“那是什么时候的事？”

“你知道吗？那是她昏迷两年醒来之后做的第一件事。”

伊奈帆意识到自己已经白了脸色；他从来没有听说过这件事。“我...以为她身受重伤，在静养的同时也被监禁着-”

“不，她一直处在昏迷中。她醒来后尽管失去了记忆，却还是立刻策划出逃。想起一切后，她就用枪指着我，让我停火投降。” 斯雷因的笑里有讥嘲，“她的确有理由这么做，这不过是又一次证明了，她想我死。”

“...她或许认为自己别无选择，因为你显然不会退让，而她又不希望再发生那样的屠杀-”

“你错了，她从未试图与我争辩。她总是哀求别人，让他们停手；对我，她连一句请求都欠奉。看清现实吧...表现出和谈的意愿时，她正与自己的未婚夫婿共处一间，在一个远离我的安全地方；当我同意和谈时，她却拒绝来见我。”

_**艾瑟拉伊姆你都做了些什么？**_ 他的太阳穴因疼痛而抽动着，伊奈帆直接忽略了鬓角滑落的汗水。“她如果真心想让你死，她当时就会开枪。你不是认为她直到那时才恢复记忆吗？她或许只是思维混乱，因而冲动行事罢了。”

“别负隅顽抗了。艾瑟拉伊姆厌弃一切形式的暴力；这一点你应该同我一样清楚才对。她轻易不会弄脏自己的手。但她太想让我死了，所以才会拜托你去做这件事。”

“不，错的是你。艾瑟拉伊姆有缺点...很多缺点。但无论什么时候，想让你死都不会是她人格的一部分。她鲁钝到忘记与你争论，无知到以枪要挟；冲动支配下的行为无疑蠢透了。她那时或许来不及思考，但她对我的请求决不是置你于死地。”

伊奈帆停住，深吸了一口气，以手抵桌试图撑住自己有些摇晃的身体。“你深知她是什么样的人；为她几乎奉献一切，以前深爱着她，现在还爱着她的你肯定是了解这些的！你不会毫无道理地那样憧憬一个人。艾瑟拉伊姆不愿杀你，她也不会让别人代劳这差事。如果是经由正规审判程序的话，她有可能...不会阻止你的死刑判决。但暗地里让一位友人替她双手染血？这可一点也不像她。你才是，不要负隅顽抗了。尽管我完全无法理解，但请不要再把自己的处境歪曲得更惨淡！”

沉默。斯雷因凝视着他，伊奈帆感到自己的神经愈发紧绷，随之而来的疼痛让他止不住地颤抖，他需要服药-

-但药物在进入囚室前就被收走了，他决不能就这样丢下斯雷因一人。

斯雷因终是叹息，“...我….或许太过偏执了。不是所有人都像我一样习惯把问题诉诸谋杀。好吧：她不是那样的人，她也不会让自己的朋友去做这种事，但是-”

剩下的话，伊奈帆没有听见。仅凭着意志力支撑的他，在听到斯雷因的确证之后，感到一阵解脱…

他的视线一片模糊。伊奈帆摇晃了几下，失去平衡得向前倒去，他没有撞倒桌子，只是摔到了-

他没有倒在地上，一个温暖的东西阻住了他的颓势。他的意识尚且清醒，足以意识到自己正靠在斯雷因胸前。伊奈帆很是吃惊，金发青年竟会起身接住自己，明明他久居囚牢，身手却仍旧敏捷得令人诧异。

“我怕不是疯了。” 耳边传来斯雷因抱怨的声音。栗发青年试图抽身起立，但一双手却按住了他的胳膊，“别，你给我乖乖趴着。笨蛋，你现在根本站不起来啊。”

_我以为你不在乎_ _-_ _啊，如果我摔倒受伤的话，你会因此受责罚，这才是原因吧。_

“你好点了吗？如果不会再昏过去的话，我就叫狱警来把你拖出去了-”

伊奈帆迅速伸手捂住斯雷因的嘴。他毫不怀疑，如果没有合理解释的话，斯雷因绝对会咬下去的，所以他急促地解释道，“我可能会失去意识。如果警卫在不合适的时间进来的话，他们极有可能会怀疑你。再给我一些时间，我会恢复的。”

斯雷因不爽地哼了一声，松开了他。伊奈帆正要转身去搬椅子时，金发青年却拽住了他的上臂，半强硬地把他拖回了床上，“躺下的话，你会好得更快。” 他这样解释说。

_**他是在让我** _ _**-** _

“记得先脱鞋。”

_**可以肯定了。**_ 伊奈帆弯下腰-

“停手，你这蠢货，弯腰只会让你更加头晕。坐在床边脱掉它们，然后躺下。”

仍旧满心惊异，伊奈帆无言地听从了他的要求。斯雷因没有让他倒在地上，而是允许自己躺在他的床上。

他本以为，对艾瑟拉伊姆失望的金发青年会收回给他的信任，但事实似乎并非如此。在床上，伊奈帆确实伤不到他，然而截至之前的拜访为止，斯雷因还不允许伊奈帆接近他的私有空间。

_**那么** _ _**...** _ _**对艾瑟拉伊姆的失望不会促使他更加怨恨我。知道这一点让伊奈帆安心了不少** _ _**…** _

艾瑟拉伊姆以后显然只会继续让他失望。

他终于放任自己枕上了斯雷因的枕头...

“床垫真硬。”

“真是抱歉啊，我简陋的睡铺完全无法满足你的需求-”

“我会给你弄张更软的。”

“...别，” 斯雷因轻声说，褪去尖刺的话语中是少见的柔软，他坐在床边晃悠着双腿，“我已经习惯了硬板床。我还是伯爵的时候，他们试图给我张罗羽毛床垫，我恨死了那东西。”

“行，” 伊奈帆阖上眼，以期疼痛消减得更快一些。

“你到底怎么了？”他听见了斯雷因的问题，“你休想在我面前谎称一切正常。”

“我很痛苦。”

“什么鬼？别装傻，我知道你明白我的意思。”

“我知道你想知道什么，但那个答案我给不起。”

“你答应过，会回答我的问题。”

“关于外界的问题。”

“...你就不能告诉我病因是什么吗？如果你一直这样，我会尽量避免与你相处。它为什么愈来愈糟了？呵，你是怕我知道了就会-”

“利用它来设计我？或许吧。但如果你想让我痛苦的话，你这次本可以动手。我的...头痛是由情感过载或者超负荷用脑造成的。”

“情感过载？幸亏是你得了这种病，对你而言这估计根本不成问题。” 斯雷因戳戳他的脸颊；伊奈帆不打算阻止他。

“人们都那么说。”

“我还是觉得你在胡扯，”斯雷因继续说，“所以你一有情绪就会变成这样？”

“不，通常而言，情绪的小范围波动和日常用脑不会引发这种症状。但是，压力的持续累积会让每一次发作变得比上一次更严重。”

“你的生活到底是个什么鬼样子？你怎么会变成这样？”

“...你可能想不到，因为你根本不会相信那个理由。”

“什么？”

伊奈帆叹了口气，终是睁开眼睛无奈地看着斯雷因。“先是你尝试自杀。然后是莱耶威胁着要找出我藏起的东西，又误打误撞地发现了你的存在；我需要确保她不会伤到你。接着我就意识到你一直视我为强/奸/犯，莱耶口无遮拦的评价肯定让你大伤脑筋；今天你又一次拒绝进食，认为就连艾瑟拉伊姆也希望你死。我一直很担心你，最近几周以来，这种毫无道理的忧虑则出现得愈加频繁。”

斯雷因瞪大了眼睛，他僵硬了一会儿才转头看向一边。“你是在说这都是我的错咯？”

“你有请我替你操心这些吗？”

“没有。”

“正如你所言，我深知自己行为的可能后果，却还是愿意把你的事放在心上。所以这既不是你的错，我也没有责怪你的意思。” _ **他居然会为此自责**_ _ **...**_ _ **看来我以后也不能提起眼睛的事。他尽可以去怀疑，但如果我不确证的话，怀疑将只是怀疑。**_

斯雷因一言不发，而伊奈帆看不见他的表情... “你现在感觉怎么样？”他问。

“还请原谅我的多心，” 斯雷因猛地转身看向他，困惑几乎都写在了脸上，“你是在建议我问你同样的问题吗？”

“不，我只不过是想问你而已。”

“我可不是那个几乎晕厥，以至于需要躺下的人。”

“我也不是那个感情受伤，以至于拒绝进食的人。正如我之前所说的那样，我很忧虑。”

“行行好，管好你自己的事！我这边的烂摊子你就不用费心了！”

“你相信我在乎-”

“只因为我是你不想失去的有趣宠物，仅此而已。”

_怎么又是这番言论，即使是意料之中也着实让人不爽，_ “我会为一个自己蔑视的非人而落入这般田地。说出来你自己会信吗？” 伊奈帆深知斯雷因现在比以往任何时候都有理由反驳自己，但他还是说了。斯雷因曾经相信艾瑟拉伊姆不会伤害他，但这种信念业已被动摇；即使伊奈帆还没有失去他的信任，让他进一步相信自己也几乎是不可能的了。

斯雷因没有反驳，只是说，“艾瑟拉伊姆或许不想让我死，但在有更合适的替罪羊可供宰杀时，她依旧选了我；这出谎言实非必要，不过是她想继续惩戒我的欲望在作祟。如果她不怨恨我，那也只能说明她根本不在乎我的死活。我在想…假使让你救我是她的愿望，我的生命或许还有些意义。但现在看来…活着又能如何呢？” 他嘲弄地笑了，“到最后，你在乎我与否根本无关紧要，我的存在仍旧毫无意义。我又在折腾些什么呢？已经没有什么值得我为之而活了。”

“你为什么总要把人生理想寄托在别人身上呢？”

“否则我的人生将毫无意义。如果这趟旅途漫无目的，我又为何要前进？”

“你对另一个替罪羊的存在一无所知时，难道就有人生目标了吗？”

死一般的沉寂，“那时我至少还拥有妄念。”

“为什么？你那时怎么想...你在期待些什么？”

“我...我不知道，我只是...我想见她。不，我希望她来看看我，来......来告诉我，她别无选择而且-” 斯雷因咽下了后半句未出口的话。

_**你想听到什么呢？你不是怪物？你不应该受此重罚？我一直想对你说这些，可是我的话语从来都只会让你恐惧。** _

_**我明白了，言语无用，你想要的从来都只是艾瑟拉伊姆的良好观感** _ _**…** _

一番对话只是加剧了他的头痛，但伊奈帆还是艰难的起身，他伸手捏住斯雷因的下颌，动作轻缓地让金发青年转身看向自己。

“你就那么想死吗？” 他问。斯雷因没有推开那只手，但是伊奈帆不打算挑战自己的运气极限，所以当金发青年望进他的眼睛时，他就撤回了手。

“我已经说了-”

“你说自己失去了生存的意义。那是另一回事。”

“我应该-”

“我没有问你什么是公平的，什么是你罪有应得的。我一直在问，你，想要什么。你想要死吗？”

“...不。” 斯雷因小声回答，像是不确定自己能否这么说一样。伊奈帆满意地倒回床上，闭上眼睛。

“你不想死，只这一点就足以成为你活下去的理由了。”

“这理由蠢透了。”

“它一点也不蠢。即使它真的痴傻至极，那也无关紧要。理由就是理由。”

“我不配-”

“你曾经问我，死亡是否称得上你的罪有应得。我告诉过你，不是那样。我的回答现在仍旧没有变。”

“但是就连艾瑟拉伊姆殿——陛下都...”

_**这是他第一次以新头衔来指代她。** _

“-在放任我的名声被玷污，而她不过是想处罚我罢了。那是不是意味着-”

“你难道认为自己受的惩罚还不够重吗？你真心相信，那些人是出于好意才会将你终身监禁的吗？”

“...不。”

“那就别再惶恐自己受的罪还不够多了。” ** _你我二人皆知，对你的裁决是不公的。_** “死亡若非你所愿，请至少不要放任自己沉湎于愧疚之中。”

那人陷入沉默，栗发青年只能听见他的呼吸声。

斯雷因终于开口，问的却是别的问题，“你觉得她会来这里吗？” 他试图藏起自己的焦灼，但伊奈帆还是发现了。

“我真的不知道。我甚至不能担保，她不来是因为无能为力。”

“她或许只是不想来。我已经不是...她曾经认识的友人了，” 斯雷因叹气。

伊奈帆不打算反驳他；他自己也不确定艾瑟拉伊姆未曾亲至的理由，现在最好不要给斯雷因虚假的希望。

他感到金发青年动了一下，然后是一瞬停顿，接着温柔的手指拨开了覆在他眼上的发丝。他的身体若是没有为此颤抖的话，他怕是要把那短暂轻柔的触碰归为自己的幻觉了。接着他感到斯雷因从床上起身，栗发青年睁开眼，注视着他走到桌边，在食盒边坐下。

“它应该还是温的。” 伊奈帆指出，他静静地看着斯雷因在片刻的迟疑后拿起餐具。

金发青年盛起一匙，小心地塞入口中...然后又是一匙。

“闭眼躺好，这样狱警巡查时你才会恢复好，然后你就可以走了。”

“嗯。”

“还有...看在所有人的份上，别再担心我了。”

“不要。”

“...我管你去死。事先声明，我可不会因此让你好过的！”

*

_他不明白界塚伊奈帆这个人，一点也不。_

_就因为担心自己所以甘心经受那种疼痛？荒谬。但话又说回来_ _..._ _界塚伊奈帆不善撒谎，装相从来不是他的长处。_

_而且他说，想要活下去没有错_ _…_

_可是就连艾瑟拉伊姆都放弃斯雷因·特洛耶特了。_

_界塚伊奈帆很快也会这么做的。_

*

“莱耶！我们在这里！” 如果韵子大幅度的挥手还没有抓住她的注意力的话，那么她的大声呼喊显然完成了任务。 “嘿，你们好。” 她刚开口，就被韵子与尼娜二人一同拥住。

“我们都很想念你！快告诉我们，到底发生了什么！”

火星姑娘忍不住微笑起来，“我恐怕没有什么好说的，伊奈帆选的地方就和他本人一样无趣。”谎言出口还是那样的顺畅。在余光中窥见了一把轮椅，她情不自禁地转身。是蕾姆丽娜。还无法长时间行走的她此时正在耶贺濑医生下属护工的陪伴下，穿过长廊。

她们的目光有一瞬交汇，蕾姆丽娜颔首，莱耶则挥手致意。她还不确定自己对这姑娘到底是怎样一种情绪；她们因为对艾瑟拉伊姆的仇视而一度成为同伴，但是不仅她需要严守秘密，蕾姆丽娜也无法多谈，二人自那之后就未曾好好说过话。况且，她们也将分道而行，粉发女孩将跟着耶贺濑医生继续治疗腿疾，莱耶则需要陪着她的朋友。

“嚯，那个漂亮姑娘是谁？” 加姆表示自己很感兴趣。韵子翻了个白眼，一拳捶上他的后脑。

“你真是迟钝得无可救药。我们明明在耶贺濑医生身边见过她。”

“我会习惯性地避开他的诊室。并没有冒犯的意思，但是我受过的伤已经让我这辈子都不想再踏足病房了。如果我知道那里藏着这么个美人，我肯定会不小心扭伤一两根脚趾什么的。"

韵子呵斥他时，尼娜则冲着莱耶笑了。“你们能成为朋友真是太好了！” 她诚挚地说。

“我暂时还不会下那种断言-”                                    

“我是说，你不再怨恨火星人真是太好了。”

“...哈？”

*

莱耶几乎是砸开了医疗翼的门，满意地看见了独自驻守其中的蕾姆丽娜惊讶的表情。

“莱耶小姐？真是令人惊讶，我本以为，在到宿区前我都不会见到你了。”

这话令莱耶困惑得一时忘记了自己的愤怒，“什么宿区？”

蕾姆丽娜皱眉，却很快平复了表情，继续做起手上的工作：整理书籍，将它们按顺序在书架上排好。“我之前猜错了，你果然不是平民，” 她说，“所有平民，即使是病人也要留在丢卡里翁号上，不过我们要住在不同的宿区。”

“哈？为什么？”

蕾姆丽娜意味深长地看了她一眼，“他们对我们宣称，” 她谨慎地调整了措辞，“这并不是一个明智的决定，因为丢卡里翁号有可能在短期内辗转数地执行援助任务，而让平民随意走动无疑会拖缓行程。不仅如此，即使是一艘未投入使用的军舰，对平民也是一种安全隐患。”

鬼扯，莱耶腹诽；蕾姆丽娜审慎的语气说明她也是同样的想法。红发姑娘也有可能被强制留在宿区，如果她没有火急火燎地奔过来的话，她的朋友极有可能会交代她这一点-

她想起了自己来这里的理由，怒火又一次回归，“那些都不重要。你是个火星人！” 她几乎是咬牙切齿地啐出了这句话。

蕾姆丽娜仍旧是一脸淡漠，但莱耶发现她的肩膀僵住了。“那又怎么样？我不记得我们的短暂谈话中有提及对方的种族。”

“呿，你本来可以告诉我的。”

“我为什么要这么做？”

_**因为我恨火星人，**_ 显然不是一个合适的理由；她终于平静下来。“好吧，你是对的。” 莱耶承认，然后突然意识到了什么，“等一下，你是一个怨恨艾瑟拉伊姆的火星人？” 你与我简直令人难以置信地相似。

蕾姆丽娜不耐烦地咂舌，“我不会告诉你更多了。但我曾经是她的侍女，因而知道一些不为人知的事。”

“你曾经是个女仆？” 莱耶无法相信；那姑娘看着不像伺候过人的。眼见着蕾姆丽娜的眉毛愈扬愈高，不打算说出真实想法的红发姑娘挣扎着圆谎，“我是说，你和埃德利特完全不一样-”

_**艹** _

“你见过埃德利特？” 蕾姆丽娜完全没有掩饰自己的惊讶。

_**见鬼的。算了，我身边那群人都不是能藏住话的，她迟早都会知道的**_ **…** ”战时我在丢卡里翁号上服役。”

蕾姆丽娜久久没有表态，她眼中终是闪过一丝了然。“是了，艾瑟拉伊姆曾和你们这些地球人同行。”

“你是她在那之后新选的女仆吗？”

“是的。”

“那你...你有没有见过斯雷因·特洛耶特？”

这击碎了她的所有伪装，蕾姆丽娜不禁深吸一口气，将拳头攥得死紧，“...这与我们的话题有何关系？”

“毫无联系，我只是想知道罢了。”

“因为他曾是你最大的敌手，所以如果我这个火星人与他相熟，你就会更厌恶我？”

_**如果你撒谎的话。**_ “不，我不恨他。” 莱耶反驳，这话显然让蕾姆丽娜意外极了，“七层地狱，我甚至没有真正对上过他。但是...好吧...我不过是想多了解他一点，仅此而已…”

蕾姆丽娜凝视着她，莱耶觉得那眼神简直是在拷问灵魂；粉发女孩终于说道，“他....他不是那些人谣传中的怪物，” 她却未做更多解释，“他也...他没有…” 她停住了，神色中有些挣扎。

莱耶突然意识到，这位前任侍女现在正仰仗着联合军的科技与怜悯过活，她的腿疾还未治好。所以…

“作为获得治疗的代价，他们要求你缄口不言。” 莱耶说，蕾姆丽娜的表情则说明了一切。“让我猜猜；你是打算告诉我，特洛耶特根本没有策划对她的暗杀，对吗？”

“你-你怎么会——”

看着蕾姆丽娜完全失态的模样，莱耶少见地感到一丝愉悦，“我没告诉过你吗？我之前在丢卡里翁号上服役。我们恁死了真正的幕后人，而我们之所以可以那么确信，是因为他主动承认了一切。你既然知道真相...那是否就是你怨恨女皇的原因？”

“...是的。请这样想：斯雷因给她和她的人民付出了那么多，到头来她仍是用谎言盖去了他的真实面貌...我简直无法直视她。那你为什么恨她？”

“差不多是同样的原因。我是说，她在摄像机前冠冕堂皇地大谈信任，宽恕与正义，却踩着特洛耶特的名声走过了战争的泥沼。这样的和平建筑于谎言之上。” 更何况，在其他战犯活跃逍遥的当下，她却放任特洛耶特在阴暗处腐朽溃烂…

“...你真的认为这是和平吗？” 蕾姆丽娜低语。莱耶没有听清。

“你说什么？”

“我问，为什么你会变成平民。”

“哦，他们不需要我了。” 因为我喜欢杀死火星人，不过你不知道这点最好，“很多人都离开了，但因为我的朋友还在这里，所以我经常回来。”

“我明白了。除非你有别的事要抱怨，我先忙了。”

“我无事可做，所以我来帮你好了。”

二人在沉默中继续着工作，直到莱耶忍不住开口问了最后一个问题。“我还是不明白。即使军部以停止治疗来威胁你，但当你康复之后，他们又拿你有什么办法呢？”

“我现在确实可以依靠拐杖行走，但是我的腿远没有恢复；即使是这样的进展也不过是依赖于持续不断的治疗，否则它们会立刻回复原先的样子。不仅仅是威胁那么简单的事：军部监视着我在丢卡里翁外的所有谈话对象，掌控着我在网路上的一切讯息，即使我选择了揭露真相而非保全双腿，我也无法成事。至于等到治疗结束...那还要很久。军部肯定是在盘算，到那时我会不再在乎，而其他怀疑艾瑟拉伊姆谎言的人也都尽数放弃了。”

*

“不是吧！你不会接下来每天都来两次吧？我可受不了。”

伊奈帆直接无视了他的抱怨，斯雷因居然心情好得会对他抱怨。"我想确认一下，早上之后你有没有好一点。”

“我可没有几乎昏厥。”

“没错，但是-”

“停。我知道你要说什么，想都别想。你看，我很好，我已经吃过了午饭，所以你可以走了。”

他早上已经停留了足够长的时间，最极端的事态也解决了，所以伊奈帆打算听从他的话。“嗯，那我走了。”

“既然你已经来了…” 斯雷因说。伊奈帆立刻停下脚步，专心听他说话。“首先，打乱你来拜访的时间，不要再见鬼地准时过来了。”

伊奈帆没有预料到这种要求。“我以为你不喜欢受到惊吓。”

“哼，知道你要来的确切时间让我更不爽。”

这是谎话，栗发青年意识到。他考虑着斯雷因的真实动机…

我毫无征兆地到访一定会让狱警倍感头疼。这的确是个扰乱他们的好方法。

即使那才是斯雷因的动机...伊奈帆仍旧不打算拒绝他，“可以，我从今往后都会如此行事。还有别的事吗？”

“一个关于外界的问题。”

“嗯。”

“...你知道我有皇室中人从旁协助。你知道他们后来下场如何吗？”

“...不，他们的存在本身都是保密的，至少在军部之内是这样。”

“...我知道了。”

“你想让我帮你确认-”

“不！我决不想让别人注意到他们的存在！你就...别管了。”

“他们对你很重要。”伊奈帆陈述。斯雷因叹气。

“他们...是的，他们就像是我没有血缘的兄弟姐妹。”

“我知道了，还有别的问题吗？”

“今天就算了，我已经受够你了。但是...我希望你少来烦我一点，记住：我暂时还不会自杀，至少现在不想。但我还有时间，我还有一辈子。只一两年，我就会厌倦这一切。到了某一天，自杀将会成为一种解脱，而我也不会再感到恐惧。当然，那时你早就离开我了。今天我们已经聊得够多了，你走吧。”

*

“莱耶·阿里亚修？”

“有事？” 她甚至懒得作出一副谦恭的假象。她一点也不喜欢现在的状况。上一次她被传召进这个房间的时候，监视器里的那群老男人卸了她的军职。

“这与我对斯雷因的拜访有关吗？”

“你喜欢你的自由生活吗？” 有人问她。她不禁眯起双目。

“为什么这么问？”

“你现在如何看待火星人？”

_**是因为我和蕾姆丽娜的谈话吗？我应该撒谎吗？不，最好不要。**_ _“_ 还是恨他们。”

“我们打算让你暂时在丢卡里翁号上服役。”

莱耶颈上不禁寒毛倒立，“去杀火星人？”

“不是。我们新修建了一个具有不同针对性的战斗模拟器。我们希望你这样经验丰富的战士去测试一下它的水准。”

和平时期为什么要修建战斗模拟器？让她回岗为什么要用那样奇怪的借口？莱耶知道，有什么事发生了，而屏幕另一端的那群老男人甚至不屑隐藏。

_**这与火星人有关** _ _**...** _ _**如果无关，他们不会在我面前如此随意，我们未来将会与他们作战。** _

她想着蕾姆丽娜…

...旋即回忆起艾瑟拉伊姆和斯雷因。

“行啊，带我一个。” 她没有拒绝的道理。

*

男人警惕地注视着闯入他房间的人。

他还未拎清其中的门道，纵使头脑正晕乎着，也无人替他解惑-

有人叫了一声他的名字，于是他看向那人。

“怎么？”

“不错，你还记得自己的名字。”

“我在哪里？这里是-”

“你已经昏迷一年了，你在地球上。”

“还有-”

“我们知道你想问什么。你从醒来之后，就不停地在向医生讨说法。在我们回答你前，还请告诉我，你的忠心归于何处？”

他有些光火，“这还用问吗？我永远忠于他。”

“你将皇室置于何地？”

他不知道问话人的身份，他将出口的话足以构成叛国的罪行，然而他不在乎。“他们在我心中并无立锥之地。他们引导着我们的人民，连同故国一起走向毁灭；在我的君主终于要使一切走上正轨时...她选择了投敌，毁了他的一切。”

“时过境迁，如果我告诉你，艾瑟拉伊姆女皇已经重建了秩序呢？”

“...我无法相信你的话。即便如此，我对她也只有感激，我仍将忠于斯雷因阁下。”

“你真是个幸运儿。你不仅逃过了那次围剿，活过了随之而来的坠落，你还被我们而非他者找到了。”

“...为什么？”

“艾瑟拉伊姆女皇声称，斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特是想取她性命的幕后人。”

他盯视着这群人，“她不会的。”

“她已经这么做了。空口无凭，我们还有录音为证。”

“她怎么敢？！她-”

“我们能够理解你的感受。不仅如此，她时至今日的荒谬统治给了我们许多不满的理由。我们选择照顾你，是希望你醒来后能够同我们并肩作战。”

“你们是什么人？”

“保护人。真相与正义的保护人。我们现在依旧人员稀少，因弱小而自顾不暇，但我们终将强大起来。你愿意加入我们吗？哈克莱特先生。”

*

她向窗外看去，然而外界空无一物；她的目的地仍旧遥不可及。她满心渴慕最终化成了一声叹息。

“再过几天，我们就能看见它了。” 她身旁的未婚夫试图安慰道。

“是啊，” 她脸上又出现了那种雀跃的笑容。她快等不及了；她想念那美丽多姿，色彩明丽的星球以及居于其上的人们-

-不像火星，几乎没有植被与开花植物，色泽晦暗，资源匮乏，而它的人民，天呐，那都是什么人…

她想回到地球，那里没有人会严厉地苛责她，所有一切都是和善的。

她已经尽全力去调和两星之间的矛盾了，为什么火星的子民就意识不到呢？他们需要有点耐心。

她的想法或许是显露在了脸上，她的未婚夫添了一句，“真是遗憾，民众居然把我们拖了这么久。但是我们也要理解他们的诉求，我们到地球之后需要为火星带回更多的资源-”

“不行，” 她皱着眉说，“我们已经谈过这个了。首先我们需要兑现给地球人的承诺，尽全力消减伯爵的兵权。”

“...你是对的。我很抱歉，我不该忘记你的决定。”

_你的道歉是真心的吗？_ 她立刻为自己的想法感到歉疚；库兰凯因一直都在体贴她，即使与自己的意见相左，他也会站在她这一边。天呐，我所受到的不认同居然让我都开始怀疑他了。

她需要到地球上去。运气好的话，她或许还可以见到一些朋友。

脑海中闪过的伊奈帆让她一阵黯然；她很想念他，却不知何时能再相见；他总是那么忙碌。

她忽然想起那个金发青年，然后关于地球的一切美好记忆瞬间变得索然无味。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：
> 
> -我一段时间前曾经考虑过这种可能性：艾瑟拉伊姆对伊奈帆的请求可能是去杀死斯雷因。遗憾的是，即使是我也不认为她真的会干出这种事。
> 
> -枪/械这件小事：艾瑟拉伊姆和斯雷因曾经是朋友，他还保护了她两年，然而遇事后她不仅没有试图理论，也不肯相信他的初衷（译者注：国外是有证据才能定罪，国内是有证据才能证明无罪；大公主没有证据就直接信了旁人的话，对自家发小下手，原作认为挺不厚道的）；她威胁斯雷因的行为真是蠢极了。我很生气。
> 
> -修改稿：想想艾瑟拉伊姆的那些内心独白吧：动画中，她几乎总是同时展现出一种对故国糟糕局势的完全无知与对地球上所有一切的热爱。所以即使我不会怀疑她想要帮助火星的用心...但我仍旧清楚地知道，她更喜欢地球。作为回应，地球人也会更喜欢她，因为她阻止了一场他们注定会输的战争，而且他们现在绝对比在火星人统治下要好...与此同时，火星人失去了唾手可得的胜利，并且仍受困于她祖父留下的烂摊子。
> 
> 我个人不太喜欢这一章，因为它大部分时候都不太有趣。但是前情铺垫仍旧是必要的，我可不打算变成青木那种不负责任的家伙（译者注：顺手黑一波a/z的脚本），到最后一刻才从不知道什么鬼地方召出新的角色。所以这基本上就是一个铺垫章了。
> 
> 考虑到这章的特殊性，我打算给它起个标题；但我之后并不会每一章都这么做。

**Author's Note:**

> 出于对最终章的愤怒,原作者写下了这个短篇.她原本打算一章完结,然而它的篇幅变得太长了,所以她打算改成一个小短篇.原文未经审阅,翻译稿也是同样,译者与原作者同样希望至少能让这篇文章可堪入目.
> 
> 原文名称: In Carcere  
> 原作者: Slaine


End file.
